Mugen meat Ayano
by xXxUSAGIxXx
Summary: There's a new girl in the Order called Amaya. Kanda doesn't like her, it might have something to do with how they about killed each other in front of the Order..rated T cause Kanda can not be nice to people.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN D.G.M ONLY AMAYA.

"Wow. So that's The Black Order, huh? All, the way up there?" I said to my black golem flying by my head. Hi, I'm Amaya I'm 19 years old, dirty blonde wavy hair, I'm also 5'5 with blue eyes and tan skin and I've been sent to the The Black Order to further my training. I finally found the Black Order after being lost for a couple of days (_and that was the last time I ate to)_. "Well, lets get climbing." I put one hand in front of the other and pushed off with my feet and away I go. I don't know how long it took, but I finally reached the top of the cliff. " Hei, where are you?" I was looking around for my golem when I heard a loud voice.

"Who goes there?" I spun around till I figured out that the voice came from a huge door. It had eyes and a mouth and was looking dead at me. "Wha..oh um my name is amaya, I was sent here to finish my training to become an exorcist." (crackle) "Well then gate keeper, do a body scan to see if it's an akuma." (crackle) a speaker said from the right of the huge door "Doing full body scan now." a light shot through the doors eyes and started moving up and down my body "AWWW AKUMA, KILL IT, KILL IT." Oh my god the door scared the hell out of me. "Che. You're either brave or stupid to come here alone akuma. Any last words before I slice you open.

I looked up to see a long blue haired man with a long black jacket standing on top of the so called gate keeper " Um...hi my name is Amaya. I was sent here to become an exorcist." "You don't think im gonna fall for that trick do you akuma?" Why was he mad? I wonder who pissed in his Cheerios." What trick would that be?" "enough. You're dead akuma." With no more said he jumped off the door, sword in hand. If I wouldn't have stepped back he would have cut me from head to toe. "Che. You're fast akuma. But not fast enough."

He leapt forward to pierce me through but again I side stepped and he went passed me "Will you stop trying to cut me." I yelled at him and as he turned around I got my innocence ready for use, cause I don't think he's going to stop anytime soon "Not till you're dead." As he thrust straight, I drew my own sward to stop his attack "Innocents activate." Dark purplish, black light, came out through the hilt of my sward, in swirls and shapes till it reached the tip of the blade.

" Like I said you idiot. I'm an exorcist." I looked at him with a look that could kill, and he looked back at me with the same intense stare "supervisor." The long blue haired guy yelled. "Yes." So the voice that came through the speaker a few moments ago was the voice of the supervisor "What's the meaning of this? she's welding innocence." "Gate keeper, Do another scan please." "Yes sir. scanning." There's that light again "AWWW AKUMA, KILL IT, KILL IT." "Shut up, you stupid door. I am not an akuma!" "Che. Idiot supervisor." I looked back to see his sward still in my face.

"Can you get that thing out of my face now please?" "Che. No." He said with a smirk. Oh how one day I'm gonna hurt him. We were so focused on staring each other down that we didn't notice a girl with green pigtails and long dark boots walk up beside us and whack the 'che' saying guy in the head with a clip board. "That's enough kanda. Leave her alone." He loward his sward to yell at the girl that just assaulted him "What the hell was that for women." "She's an exorcist kanda she came here to further her training."

The girl turned to look at me "Hi. I'm Lenalee Lee I'm an exorcist. And this big meany is kanda, he's also an exorcist. Gate keeper open up and let us through please." She said the last part,looking over her shoulder at the gate keeper. It didn't take long for the doors to open. "Thank you. Lets go in. I'll show you around." We all three walked inside the gate, just in time before it closed. "Sorry about earlier, we didn't know if you were an akuma or not." The girl named Lenalee said to me. "It's ok. But why did the door say I was an akuma even after I said I wasn't and showed my innocence?" I said while looking at her.

"Well...Sometimes the Gate keeper gets confused I guess." she said sheepishly while looking at the floor. "Get's confused my ass. It almost got me killed by long hair over there." I pointed to said person " You wanna say that again women?" he stopped walking in front of us " What? long hair?" I said looking confused. He spun around so fast I didnt even have time to blink. "You have a damn death wish women?" he has a really short fuse "What, you do have long hair. I'm just stating a fact here." I said throwing my arms in the air. "Kanda stop it." Lenalee had her clip board raised as in a warning that if he said another word, He'd get wacked again. "Che whatever."he turned back around and left the room.

I felt like something was staring at me so I glanced to my right and saw Lenalee looking at me. "What? It's not like I meant to insult him or anything." "I know. That's just how Kana is though you'll get use to it after a while. Come on I'll show you around and introduce you to some people." she crabbed my arm and began pulling me only god knows where "um hey Lena?" she stopped walking to look at me with a big smile. It kinda freaked me out " You called me Lena." with that she glomped me with a hug " You just got here and I have a nick name. That's so sweet." " I was just wanting to know if you can, show me where the cafeteria was, I sorta haven't ate in like 2 or 3 days." She pulled back to look at me "Of course, lets go eat I'll show you the rest later." And away she was dragging me again.

This place is gigantic. I mean like HUGE and HUGE had a baby, damn that's one hell of a baby. "So this is the cafeteria and over there behind the montane of plates is Allen he's an exorcist. The guy waving a spatula in the air that's Jerry he's the cook here, he can make anything you want." just then my stomach growled and Lenalee laughed. "It's a good thing we came at this time 'cause no one is in here, let's go." we stepped in line behind someone with red hair and in front of the red head was none other then the long haired man known as Kanda.

" Hey Lavi, have you met the new exorcist?" so his name was Lavi. When he turned around he was wearing a green bandana on his head and had an eye patch over one of his eyes, and a big smile spread across his face. What was it with people and big creepy smiles " Strike " he said while pumping a fist up in the air." Hi, I'm Lavi an exorcist and a bookman in training." "Hi, I'm Amaya I'm new here." " so you're the one that set off the alarms and why Yuu is in a bad mood."

" Um who's Yuu?" "Oh, Yuu Is Kanda's first name." "don't call me that you damn usagi." he walked away with his dinner in hand "NEXT." " Sup Jerry. I'll have some eggroles and sushi." "alright, coming right up ." "so what's you're innocents Amaya?" I flipt my coat out of the way so I can pull out my sword "This is Ayano" "man that's some sword." "here ya go Lavi." "next. And who are you sugar?" "Hi,I'm Amaya I'm new here"

"well im Jerry and I can cook anything you want." "Um how about a salad, grilled chicken and fries?" "sure thing sugar" Me and Lenalee got our food and sat next to Allen and Lavi "hey there she is, I was just telling Allen here about the new exorcist " "hi I'm Amaya." "Hi I'm Allen,nice to meet you." "um can I ask you something Allen?" "sure go a head" " how can you eat so much?" I said with a look of disbelieve "well you see im a parasite innocents, and we eat a lot to keep or strength up, so I can eat as mush as I want and not gain a single pound." he finished talking with a smile

"man you're lucky, I wish I could eat like that. Everything I eat goes straight to my stomach, hips, thighs and ass." Lavi, Lena and Allen busted out laughing. Allen was choking back food, Lena was trying to calm herself down and Lavi was trying his hardiest not to spit his drink all over me, so he turned to his left and spit it all over Allen instead. "Oh dude, that's so gross, now im gonna have to change." Lena and I both stopped laughing when Kanda stood up, with half his hair wet. Kanda stood up, pulled out is sward and had it pointed at Lavi's throat "Die Usagi."

he pulled back his sward and went to slash his neck, but I was faster. I had one foot on the floor, the other on the bench and I was lunge forward with my sward out keeping Kanda's sward from slicing Lavi's head off. No one moved as Kanda turned his head to see me in a stance ready to keep him from harming Lavi. "Well if it isn't the new bitch of the Order." long hair said with a smirk "I can't be the new one if you're still here, Yuu" if it was even possible his face grew 5 shades darker "Don't ever call me that"

he leaped towards me jumping over the table that was in between us, at that time I bent backwards so that my back was laying on the bench so he could just fly over me. What I wasn't expecting was for him to crash into a poor finder, that was in the wrong place at the wrong time "move you damn finder" " sorr, ahh" he shoved the finder out of the way and when he spun around, I was up right and ready to fight. 'whack' 'whack' I lowered my sward to rub the spot where I just got hit with something by someone

"that's enough you two stop it " Kanda and I looked to the side to see Lenalee holding that lethal clip board of her's. Where did she get that thing, it's not like she brought it with her, or at least I didn't see her carrying it when we entered the cafeteria (crackle) "can Ayama and Kanda please come to the supervisor's office"


	2. chapter 2: first mission

I didn't exactly know where his office was and I didn't want to follow Kanda cause sence I'm going on my first mission I don't want to use up all my energy just by fighting with him. so I asked Lenalee to show me where it was. "Can you remember how you got here?" "Yeah. thanks a lot Lena" "Well, I have to go make sure Allen and Lavi aren't starting a food fight again with Jerry. I'll see you at the boat ok. Bye" And just like that she left.

'knock, knock' "Come in" " Hi, you wanted to see me?" "Yes, yes come in, come in, well now that you're both here, you 2 are going to..." "I AM NOT going anywhere with that little girl" And here we go again "I'm the same age as you are dumb ass" "Shut the hell up women!" " Now now Kanda be nice" "Why can't someone else go with her like bean sprout or that baka usagi or Lenalee?" "My darling little sister will be needed here. Allen and Lavi are going to be going on a mission in 3 days so that only leave you Kanda, here's the information you'll need to find the innocence and the train tickets. The train leaves in an hour and a finder will meet you there, good luck. Oh and by the way I'm kumoi, Lenalee's brother and supervisor and head of the science division" I walked up to komui's desk to get my folder and when I did Kanda reached for the same one. "This one's mine brat"

he snatched the folder out from under my hand and pushed the other fold that was left on the desk to the floor. "Oh my. It sure looks like Kanda has taken a liking to you." "A liking to me. That guy's a complete jerk to everyone and worse to me." "That's just him though you'll get use to it, now go before you miss you're train and good luck try not to get killed" I was already out the door when he said 'try not to get killed' but who did he mean by that, the akuma or Kanda or both? I just don't know but I guess I'll find out later when the real work begins. I found my way back to my room, reached under the bed to pull out my suitcase and loud it down with most of my clothes.

By the time I got down to the boats, Kanda was already waiting for me "Took you long enough brat. Now lets go before we miss the train because of you." I stood straighter in a army position and saluted him "Yes sir, jackass" I picked my bag back up, walked pass him to get in the boat. He was just standing there like I just shocked the hell out of him but whatever "Earth to .Kanda, you coming or not? like you said we don't want to miss the train because of you" I smirked at him as he turned around "shut the hell up women" "Yes sir" Did he just growl at me? I think he did man this guy was weird.

"Hurry up brat before I leave you behind to cath the next train" I could see him spin around in a circle trying to find me but what he didn't know was that I was already on the train, looking out the window at him "Hey bakanda" He spun around and saw me waving at him from inside the train as it started to pull away from the station "You damn women!" "Run" he actually listened and started to run. The plat form ran out and I don't know what happened to him? all I know was I heard a thump on top of the train and he slid in through the open window in the room I was in "You're gonna die " " Why? I was on the train like you asked me to be and I wasn't late either. you were"

he went to stab me with his pointy sward but before he could there was a knock on the door "Hello? I'm the finder that is going to be assisting you on this journey" "Sure come in" I hurried up and said before Kanda could gut me "Hi..Oh um..." I guess she saw the position Kanda and I were in. I was still sitting on the bench with Kanda having one hand on the wall over my right shoulder, his left knee in between my lags while his other hand was on mugen that was pointed at my chest and to make it worse our faces were an inch apart. I couldn't take it anymore so what did I do? I sucker punched or rather sucker kicked him in the go nads. Yep right on his man hood like I was kicking a soccer ball, and just like I thought he swore at me as usual and fell to the floor holding his now crushed man hood. "Sir, Kanda are you alright?" "Damn women. You'll pay for this"

"Don't I know it" "(crackle) this is the conductor speaking. We will arrive in London in about 5 hours with 2 layovers. I hope you will enjoy you're ride with us." "Miss amaya, I really must ask you to not kick a male in that place again it really hurts them I hope you know" "Yes, I do know and I hope you know that getting run through with a sward will hurt far worse then getting kicked in the privates" "Uh, yes I sure it does" " Now the conductor said the we were going to London? as in London, England?" "Yes we are. did you not read the mission folders that were given to you?" Wow this girl was going to be a smart ass. Joy. "Yes they were given to us. But sence I have had to deal with a certain long haired, bad mannered of a human being, I haven't had the privilege of looking at it, let alone read it" she didn't expect that did she.

"Well yes we are going to London, there was rumored to be innocence there and a few people have been reported missing." "What kind of people?" "Does it matter what kind of people are missing? there just missing ok?" "The kinds of people that are missing can tell us a little about what kind of akuma we're dealing with. If they are old people then we can assume that they don't like old people and if young children are missing then either they don't like children or they like the taste of them. So I'll ask you again finder. What kind of people have gone missing?" " 3 children have gone missing Miss Amaya"

I don't like talking to people like I'm there boss but she needs to do her job and stop telling me how to do mine "Thank you. Whats you're name finder?" "Its yuki" "Yuki huh... the japanese word for snow" "Yes" "Snow is beautiful and a winter wonderland..." she was sitting by now and smiling at her hands when I said that "...but snow can also be cold and deadly." Her eyes went wide. Kanda was still trying to heal after the kick and was slumped against the wall under the window. He saw me reach for my sward but I knew he had no idea what I was about to do. What I did was stand up as fast as I could draw, my sward and activate its innocence at the same time and run Yuki straight through the heart with Ayano "Curse you exorcist" with that the akuma Yuki turned to dust and flew out the window over Kanda's head.

"How did you know she was an akuma?" "Ayano told me" " And who's that?" " My sward, my innocence, It's name is Ayano" "Beautiful colors. That suits it" "Thanks" I glanced over to where he was sitting and stood up to offer him a hand so he could at least sit on the bench "Che. what?" " Come on don't start being a jerk, just take my hand and sit on the bench" " Che. Whatever" he actually listened to me again? damn I think hell just froze over "Don't think I'm forgiving you for kicking me you damned women" "Of course not. Why would I ever expect you to be that nice to me. A women" "Che. shut up. You're giving me a head ach." "( crackle) this is the conductor speaking. We are at our first layover. We will be here for 10 min, If you would like to stretch you're legs. That is all." man. Its already been 30 min since we left the Order. I guess what they say is true, time flys when you're having fun. "Hey Kanda?" "What?"

"Want to go look around real fast?" " Che. No." "Well fine then I'll be back ok" "Whatever" with that I got up and made my way out the train. There wasn't very many people leaving, I guess its not that much time to look around but Oh well I'll make it back before the train leaves. When I stepped out of the train station and the first store I saw was a candy store and some hot lookin tan guy was walking out and holding the door for me as I was walking in "Oh thank you so much" "You're most welcome. chivalry Isn't dead with most gentleman" " I guess I was wrong" "You have a nice day now Miss?" "Its Amaya Mister?" "Mikk, Tyki Mikk" "It was nice to meet you" "You to. Be carful now don't eat to much sweets" "I won't" that was last of the conversation as he left

* * *

TIME SKIP BACK ON THE TRAIN WITH KANDA

"Hey Kanda" "What now you damn women?" "I met a new friend" "I don't care" "He was tall, dark and handsome, black curly,messy hair and eyes to die for" " I'm not gay you fucking women" "And how he said his name was like James bond, like, its Mikk, Tyki Mikk" "SHUT U...wait did you say Tyki Mikk?" "Yeah why?" " Cause Tyki Mikk is also the name of a Noah"

DUH DUH DUHHHHHH

I'll up date soon

Please comment ^.^


	3. Chapter 3:first fight

"what a Noah? no way, he's so hot like H.O.T hot" "I don't care if you're in love with this guy, he's a Noah and I'm gonna kill him" I was sitting across from Kanda, looking out the window. We have 3 hours till the next layover and there was nothing to do. so I tried to talk to Kanda. "so, Kanda how long have you been at the Order?" he said nothing "Kanda?" still nothing " hey Kanda?" again nothing.

So I just stood up and walked out the room. I felt like getting some fresh air, so I went walking towards the back of the train and found a ladder, climbed up it. Man this train was going fast. The wind felt good up here, almost like flying. I found a good place to sit, right in the center of train car. the sky's were clear, the wind felt good, now watch something screw it up. Yep it got screwed. My innocence started to pulse. There's only one reason why my innocence would start to pulse and that's when there are akuma around.

I stood up making sure that I had good footing, so that I wouldn't fall off as soon as I stood up all the way. I couldn't see anything at first, but what I wasn't expecting was to get hit out of no where and get sent flying off the train and plum it to the nice, hard ,ground. I rolled a little when I hit the ground, what hurt the most was my back. I stood up popping my as I watched the train as it passed me by.

I wonder if Kanda knows that I'm not sitting in front of him or on the train in general, most likely not. He's most likely still passed out in Kanda land right now. So I started walking on the tracks in the same direction it was running away from me. Then my innocence started to pulse again, just in time I spun around pulled out my sward and activated ayano. It looked to be about 10 level 1's and 2 level 2's. Man someone must really hate me out there. "hello exorcist, are you ready to die?" "Uh, no thanks not today but you can though"

"ha ha ha you think you can kill all of us? well go a head and try it" the level 2 that was talking to me, looked like a white mask with red lines drawn down the front and sides. Had huge claws and a tail, this thing looked creepy. It made the first move lashing out at me, I jumped in the air, did a flip and was able to cut down three level 1's, till the level 2 white masked akuma reached up and slapped me down to the ground. That hurt, but I got back up, just in time to evade getting crushed by the claw. I jumped on it's claw, ran up it's arm and leapt into the air to try and cut down as many level 1's as I can

I was able to get four this time, by jumping off of them as they exploded but gravity had to take over as I was about to get the fith one and touched back down to earth. three level 1's left and 2 level 2's left. I landed about fifty feet away from The white mask akuma, It turned around and started slithering towards me. I braced my self thankful for this little break I got before fighting again. white mask went to claw at me so I blocked it with Ayano but what I wasn't expecting was to get whacked by it's tail

I took the full force of it's tail in my stomach and ribs, and again I was sent flying. It put it's face so close to me that I'm sure it wasn't expecting me to thrust my sward through it's head "ahhh you damn exorcist" then it exploded. I sat up and spotted the rest of the akuma coming after me so when the last level 1's were in range I jumped up to them sliced and gashed them till they exploded, now all that was left was the level 2

"you're strong exorcist but not strong enough" this akuma looked scary and funny at the same time. It's arms and hands were knives and it had a big pudgy head "I'm strong enough to kill you" and with that the last fight was on. By time I finished off the last akuma, we managed to make it inside the tree line and made a pretty good size clearing.

I was laying on my back in the shade under a tree, when I saw thunder clouds rolling in. I could tell it was about to rain, but I was hot and tired, battered and warn. I'm sure I had a few broken ribs, a sprained wrist and ankle, cuts were engraved on almost every piece of my skin, cracked lips and blood kept getting into my eyes. Needles to say I felt like I was about to die. Everywhere hurt, all I wanted to do was to pass out right now, so I wouldn't have to feel anything anymore but I was left awake to feel everything.

just like I thought, it was raining. It felt good but it also hurt. All the dirt and sweat was mixing in the cuts that covered my crippled body. So what did I do, I just laid there till dark consumed me.

* * *

I know it's short but I'll up date soon

^.^


	4. Chapter 4: Damned women

**Kanda's P.O.V**

I was woken up by that damn conductor "_hello everyone, we are about to be at our last layover in 20 minutes. We will be here for about fifteen minutes, if you would like to go look around you my do so, just make sure you are back on the train before we depart. That is all"_

he woke me up to tell me that. Something didn't feel right, I looked in front of me and that women wasn't there. She might have went to get something to eat. I got up to go look for her just in case. I looked inside the dining car and she wasn't there "young man" I turned around and looked down to see an old hag looking up at me "what" "If you are looking for you're friend, the young girl, she went to the roof" the old lady pointed up. I pushed her out-of-the-way and went to the roof

when I made it to the roof, there was no one up here but when I looked down I saw scratches. Not normal scratches, they were long and thin, but that was the only sign that something was wrong. Great, now I have to go look for that damned women. Jumping off the roof of the train to the ground, I started walking back the way we came, down the tracks. I've been walking for about an hour and if that god forsaken women didn't show up, I'm gonna kill her. I walk for about another hour and it was pouring rain.

Lightning and thunder lite the sky, making it easy to see sometimes. I stopped walking when I heard a snap to my left, like someone or something stepped on a twig. My hand was on Mugen, ready to activate him when I saw a figure walking towards me "Hello their exociste. I take it you are looking for you're partner, the young woman named Amaya. I'm afraid she had a little bit of a run in, with a few of the Earls akuma. You just about made it to her rescue but I'm afraid you wont be able to save her"

"where is she Noah?" "I believe she is still laying under the trees over there. I was going to kill her but she already looked like she was about to die, so I wasn't going to waste my time, might as well let her suffer while she's at it no?" "what do you want Noah?" "what I want from you dear boy is simple. For you and the girl to die"

"no. We're going to live and you're going to hell, so die" Mugen was out and ready to fight. The Noah sent thoughs fucking butterfly's to attack me "first illusion" got rid of them all. "It'll take more than thoughs to kill me" "I know, I'm just testing you. You know, getting to know the enamy, that sort of thing. Let's try again shall we" the Noah rushed at me and I at him. I blocked every punch and kick and he blocked my every slash and stab

"Uncle Tyki, Uncle Tyki where are you, oh there you are uncle Tyki. The Earl wants to see you now" me and the damned Noah was stopped in our battle and just stared at the lollipop eating girl, sitting on a floating umbrella "not now road can't you see I'm busy and I'm close to getting the innocence" "I know but the Earl wants you now, so come on and let's go, I'm soaked now" the Noah walked away from me and over to that girl "It's about time ,I need to change now thanks to you" and then they disappeared

the Noah said she was somewhere close and around the trees, so that's where I'll start. When I got through the first few trees there was a clearing but not just a clearing it looked like a blood bath, battle field, went on here. I started walking around the scene in front of me, it wasn't till I got half way around that I saw her. She was laying under a tree in little puddles of her own blood. I rushed over to her side and when I was next to her, I could see how bad she really was. She was cut all over and was covered in mud and blood.

"Amaya can you hear me" nothing "Amaya answer me" I put my figures to her neck, I found a pulse but it was faint "Amaya open you're eyes,come on look at me" and she did, her eyes opened and what I saw was pain. "Kanda?" "It's me. what happened here?" "I went on top of the train to get some fresh air and then I was hit from the train and ten level 1's and two level 2's where there. I got them all but that last one, that last one was hard. Kanda where's my innocence?" I looked around for it and couldn't find it "I don't see it. I'm gonna lift you, ok" she just nodded her head. I slid one arm under her head and the other under her legs and I lifted her, I could tell she was trying to stay quite but she couldn't help, that a few sounds passed through her lips

when I was about to walk away the tree she was under started to glow, I walked up to it with Amaya in my arms, it just got brighter than I saw something being pushed out of it. It looked just like Amaya's sward Ayano, it was put on her stomach and Amaya wrapped her fingers around it "Kanda do you see that, It looks like innocence" I looked inside the tree and sure enough it was innocence "grab it" she did what I asked and grabbed it "now let's get out of here, before something happens again"

It took a while but I made it back to the town where the train had it's last layover. I asked someone where the hospital was and made my way there. We were here for about an hour till I got a call back from Komui, he said there will be a train here in a few minutes to take us to the order so, I made my way back to Amaya's room "hey Komui said that there will be a train here in a few minutes, can you move?" "no" she was covered in bandages from head to toe "well I'm gonna carry you. You're on pain medicine so you shouldn't feel much"

her eyes got bigger when I said that. I wanted to smirk but I know the pain she's going through "don't worry I'll be easy" "yeah right. Why are you being nice to me? you never liked me" "I was trying to be nice but fine, take you're damn self to the fucking train. See if I care" I turned around, walked out the door and left her there. If she misses it, it's not my fault. See if I try to help her again.

I was sitting in the train waiting for it to move, when I heard yelling "miss please let me help you" "I don't need you're god damn help! I've made it this far on my own I can make it four more feet. Now move!" who ever that voice came from sounded pissed, then the door to my room slammed open "get you're damn feet off the bench" said person kicked my leg's down, then sat down

"what do you think.." then I looked up and saw it was Amaya. She was breathing hard and bleeding from a few places "you look like shit" "I do? And here I only walked from the other side of the town after almost dyeing, in a battle with no help from you, my so called partner, so I have something to say to you" "and whats that?" "go fuck a duck" with that she stood up and walked out the room, leaving me sitting there with a shocked look upon my face. Did she just tell me to go 'fuck a duck' where in the hell did she here that. Now the train want's to move.

damn Komui. He's gonna hear about this when I get back

* * *

hope you enjoy this fanfic so far

^.^


	5. Chapter 5: damn Kanda

**Amaya's P.O.V**

I can't believe he left me there, in that damned hospital room. I had to walk clear from the other side of this town, holding a bag full of bandages and some cleaner for the wounds, to the train station. I was about to step on the train when this old guy kept on insisted to help me, finally I've had enough "I don't need you're god damn help! I've made it this far on my own, I can make it four more feet. now move!"

I stopped in front of the room, that the fucker was suppose to be in, I dropped the bag and slammed the door open and his feet were on the bench "get you're damn feet off the bench" his leg's didn't move fast enough, so I kicked them off. _Note to self: don't kick anything. Still injured. _man thoughs pain meds wore off fast. Damn it, now I'm bleeding from my side and stomach again.

"what do you think..." I know he's not about to yell at me. Then he looked and saw me. "you look like shit" no shit "I do? and here I only walked from the other side of the town, after almost dying in a battle, with no help from you, my so-called partner, so I have something to say to you" "and what's that?" "go fuck a duck" I stayed long enough to see his face look shocked. With that I stood up and walked out of the room, only stopping long enough to pick my bag up and walked away, not looking back.

I walked all the way to the last room and found it empty. I stepped inside and shut the door, dropping the bag on the bench. I looked myself over trying to find all the places that I'm bleeding from again, I only had a few, one on my right side, one on my stomach and the last one on my right shoulder. I sat down pulling out all I needed. Three wipes and three bandages

I decided to start with my side and move on to my stomach, once though's were all done, the last one was my shoulder. Now wasn't that going to be a bitch to clean and re wrap. I got it cleaned but the hardest part was going to be wrapping it, I tried multiple times to wrap it, but it just wouldn't wrap. I heard a knock at the door, I turned my head to see who it was and to my dis pleasure it was dick head

he slid open the door, and stepped in "what do you want?" "what are you doing?" "I asked you first" "fine. I came in here to see if you were still alive or if you killed over" "well obviously, I'm still alive as you can see, so you can leave now" "no" "and why not?" "because, you're never going to get you're arm wrapped like that baka" I know he wasn't about to start this shi with me

"oh don't you even start calling me idiot in another language, just to make you're self seem smarter dumb ass" "how did you know what I said?" "my mom was japanese and my dad was american" he just kept looking at me like he was trying to figure something out, than the look changed. he shut the door and pushed all the stuff I had on the bench, to the floor and sat down "hey jack ass, I was using that" "just shut up and turn around" he grabbed my shoulder's and turned me to face the window

"damn it Kanda that hurt's" god that hurt. Oh no don't cry, don't cry. I know, I'll just lift my arm and act like im brushing hair out of my face. yep that worked. Didn't suspect a thing "are you crying?" damn it "no shit Sherlock, you put like a death grip on my shoulders and turn me. Did you know that I had knives go through both of my shoulders, and pinned me to the tree and have them cut me over and over again" he looked up to the reflection of the window and what I saw was sympathy and anger, if that was at all possible

"I should have been there" he bent down to get something "should have been where?" he sat back up straight "fighting the akuma" he started wrapping my shoulder "there's no way you could have known" "I should have been paying attention, than non of this would have happened" he gestured to all of me and his voice was low for a change "it's not you're fault" it was quit, till I broke it "hey Kanda?" "what?" "if anything I leant something from this, I got faster and became a better fight and I leant, well don't take this last part the wrong way. Ok?" "sure" I looked down as I said this "I learnt to not expect someone to save me when I need it, but to keep fighting and hope that I live" the last part I said as a whisper.

I didn't know that he was done wrapping my shoulder when the warmth was suddenly missing from it "kanda?" I said looking at the window hoping that he will look at me through the reflection, and he did "thank you" I saw confusion cross his face "for what?" "for my shoulder.." I rolled it just cause "..and for finding me and saving me" I made eye contact with him but I didn't break it. I wanted him to know how much I meant though's words and I guess he did, cause he knoded his head.

I knew he was about to stand up to leave but I didn't feel like being alone right now "hey Yuu,ya don't have to leave" "che. I know, I'm picking you're shit up off the floor...idiot" I smirked at his bent over form "well you're the one, that pushed that shit, on the floor in the first place...baka" he stopped what he was doing and glared at me "what did you say?" "do I need to say it in english? well ok then...idiot" "that's it women..." "oh shut up and sit down, I'm to tired to deal with you're bitching of me" he went quit and sat down and the other bench

I leaned as mush as I could on the window, without hurting anymore then I already was. We were passing the field where I had to fight thoughs akuma and it looked bad. It didn't take long for us to pass it and good thing to, I didn't want to think about what happened right now, right now I just wanted to relax and fall asleep. but of course I couldn't cause it was cold and my jacket was ruined. I can't believe I was wearing sleeping pants and a tank top

I guess somewhere down the track I fell asleep. All I remember was feeling something hard on my head and being cold, next thing I knew, my head was on something soft and I was getting warmer. Well I'm not gonna complain I was finally falling into a deep sleep

It felt like I was having a weird dream like I was on a boat rocking back and forth and back and forth, then I started to hear voice they sounded muffled but familiar _"Kanda how long has she been out?" "sence about half an hour after boarding that damn train" "well alright, go take her to the infirmary" "che. that's what I was doing before you stopped me baka" "oooh touchy touchy Kanda, be have now, tootles" sway-ing sway-ing nothing but sway-ing sway-ing _

_"che. stupid supervisor what did he think I was going to do. I've been the one taking care of her till we got here, she used my damn lap as a pillow and I even gave her my damn jacket to keep her worm" creeeeak  "damn noisy door, gonna wake up the whole fucking place and that damn Usagi" holy shit why do I feel like I'm falling, oh wait it stopped never mind I'm cool. man whatever my head was on was sooo comfy it should be illegal "I see you brought someone to the infirmary again Kanda, that's the fifth time this month" "che. shut up, she was injured Dearing a battle, but she's you're problem now so take her"_

_Ow what the hell just bit my arm? ow damn it there it was again, shit stop biting me damn it _"ow, that hurts you know, damn person" "oh just hush, I'm trying to give you pain meds" "well these pain meds are shit, cause they're hurting" "just like Kanda with the language I see" "I aint like that prick. I'm simple, you be nice to me I'll be nice to you, You be mean to me I be mean to you, get it?" "yes I'm afraid I did just get that, now just lay down and take it easy the meds should kick in soon"

with that she walked away and I fell asleep. Man how long have I been out? it looked bright outside judging by the sun shining through the windows "bout time you woke up sleepy head, how you feeling?" "I'm great Lena, how have you been?" "It's hard trying to keep brother doing all his work" Lena walked over and sat on the foot of my bed "good luck with that" I said with a smile "thanks I'll need it" '_creeek,slam'_ "well look who finally woke up" Lena and I looked to see Allen walking our way

"yeah, um how long have I been out?" I looked at Lena, she looked a little said "you've been out for three weeks, the nurse said that there was a fifty, fifty chance that you might not have woken up, but you did and everyone will be happy to see you" she looked so happy along with Allen but I wasn't, I was out for three weeks, three? and the worst part was they didn't think I was going to wake up, I wonder who else think's that I'm not waking up

when I went to ask Lena something else she was talking in hush tone with Allen. They both had smiles on their faces and was knoding. What was kinda creepy was that they both looked at me at the same time with smiles, dear god it's like it was, when I first joined the Order "hey Amaya come to the cafeteria at 8 p.m. tomorrow ok?" "um ok?" "great" she shot up and looked at both me and Allen "well I got to go, see you tomorrow" she waved to me and Allen and skipped away out the door

"so where is everyone?" I turned to look at Allen "Jarry is still in the kitchen cooking, Lavi is with Bookman on a mission and Kanda hasn't stayed more than a day sence you two got back, I don't know why but when he left, he looked like he was beating himself up over something but non of us know why" I think I knew what was beating him up. I think it was me, him not being there to help me fight, me almost getting killed and then me might not be, waking up from a coma. Yep I think that's it

"well feel better, I have to make sure Lena doesn't get carried away" that got my interest so I looked at him "away with what?" "huh? what? oh nothing, got to go bye" Allen left so fast you could see dirt fly up from the floor. Well guess it's just me "oh and one more thing" Allen popped his head in the door "kanda should be getting back in a few minutes, just so you know" then he left again slamming the door behind him

now I have a problem, how am I going to go find Kanda when I'm wearing a hospital gown. I just so happen to look to my left and on the bed was a pair of clothes in my size, I wonder who did that? Lena most likely. I pulled all the plugs out of my arm and started to dress, when I was done I made my way to the door. I was a bit wobbly, not having walked for three damn months, opened the door and made my way to Kanda's room.

It took me a great deal of time to get there, but when I finally did I knocked on the door and waited and waited and waited some more, oh screw this, I though the door open and no one was here. Wow, don't I feel stupid now. Where else could he be? hmmmmmmm "ha" I turned around and started making my way to the training room

damn I have got to start working out again. I knew he was in there, cause you could hear the sound of something getting the shit beat out of it. I pushed open the door and walked or wobbled in, he had his back to me, cutting the hell out of some pole. It was getting hard to stand, so the closes thing I had to a seat was the floor, so I backed up to the wall and slid down till I was sitting with my leg's to one side and my hands in my lap

"I asked to be alone damn it! can't I go one place without someone asking me why I..." he finally turned around and saw me sitting on the floor, leaning agents the wall. The look on his face was priceless, It was shock, relief and a little bit of happiness I think "hey Yuu, how ya been?"


	6. Chapter 6:get better

Amaya's P.O.V.

* * *

I was just sitting on the floor, waiting for an answer "I thought you were dead?" I looked at the floor "I thought I was dead to. Thank's for saving me, Yuu" It was quiet, till I heard foot steps walking my way. I looked up and saw Kanda, holding his hand out for me to take it. "Che. You're gonna get sick, if you sit on the floor for to long"

I took Kanda's hand and he pulled me up to fast and I got dizzy. A pair of hands grabbed my waist, to keep me from falling back to the floor. When I looked up, I came face to face or rather face to chin with Kanda. "Che. whatch you're step women" he turned his head away "Uh, thank's Yuu. Again" He was still looking away from me.

"Che. Whatever" I stepped back slowly, making sure that I wouldn't fall. "Uh, well I'm gonna go get some food" I started walking to the door "Hey Yuu,?" He looked at me "What?" I can't believe I had to ask "Can you tell me, where the cafeteria is?" he looked at me like I was joking "Che. Stupid women" He started walking my way, opened the doors "Come on" he said and continued to walk. It was a little hard to keep up with him, but I managed.

We came to a set of doors and Kanda opened the left one. We both walked in together, I don't know if Kanda knew that we are being watched, but I sure did. You could even hear the whispers of the finder's, that were sitting at the tables. We got in line to order our food from Jerry "Ah, Kanda. The usual?" "Yeah" Kanda stepped out of the way, so I could order my food "Well, hey there sweety, It's been a while, how have you been?" I smiled at him "glad to be awake" and Jerry smiled back "well, what can I get you sweety?"

What did I want. Um, oh I know "How about, honey chicken with noodles and tea that's it" "all right" he disappeared and in eight seconds, he re appeared with Kanda's soba and my food. that was fast. I don't know why,but I was still following him? He sat down at a table, that no one else was sitting at, so I sat down on the other side of him. "what are you doing?" he said "sitting down to eat. Why?" he looked at me "this is my table, so move" I just stared back at him, till I caught something in the corner of my eye. It was Lavi, Allen and Lenalee, they were all carrying boxes.

"fine" I didn't want to start arguing with him, so I got up and moved to a different table "hey Amaya. How have you been?" Lavi said, while walking towards me "I'm doing good, you?" I took a bite of my food and it was good "Lavi, come on, we need to go" Lena said "I'll see ya later, Lavi" I said to him "see yeah" he walked away and I waved to Allen and Lena as the left again.

I went back to eating and when I was done, I took my dishes back to Jerry, told him thank's and walked outside. It was nice out here, it was sunny and the wind was blowing, almost like the day I about died on my first mission. I laid down in the grass, looking up at the blue sky. I closed my eyes, enjoying being outside when I heard something like wings. I opened my eyes and saw Hei, my golem flying around my head.

"It's been a while Hei, where were you?" a tiny lid slid opened and started to show me what happened after I passed out. It was me ,being carried by Kanda into the Black Order's infirmary. He laid me down softly on a bed, pushed my hair out of my face, took my innocence and whispered in my ear 'get better' then he walked away slamming the door, Matron I guessed heard the door slam, walked in the room and saw me laying on the bed.

Then Hei did a time skip, to when Kanda entered the infirmary. He came in when no one was in there, walked over to my bed and sat down at the foot and started to talk 'You've been a sleep for a few day's, Matron says that you might not wake up. I got you here as fast as I could' he turned his head to the door, I guess he heard something 'Im being sent on a mission, I'll see you when I get back, get better' with that he stood up and walked out, not to long after Matron walked in 'I could have sworn I heard someone talking' she said and left the room.

Hei did another time skip. It was Kanda, He came back to the infirmary and sat down at the foot of my bed again. 'I see you're still here, It's been a week, when will you wake up? you better wake up. I'm being sent on another mission so, I'll come see you when I get back, get better' he stood up and left. And in walks Matron 'I sware I am hearing things' again she left.

again Hei did a time skip. Kanda walked in, looking tired and limping. What's wrong with him? he sat on the floor by my feet and laid down towards my head. He was on his back looking up, he had scratches over his face. 'You're still not awake. It's been two in a half weeks. I have you're innocence in my room.' _creak_ Kanda turned his head, to look at the door. All you see are boots, so I'm guessing it's Lenalee. 'Kanda?' yep It's Lena 'Kanda, what are you doing in here and down there?'

he stood up 'Che. Non of you're concern' he went to walk away 'Kanda, It's ok to come and visit her. I come and see her, hoping that she would wake up, but she never does' Lena looked at kanda 'Kanda are you hurt?' she walked over to him 'Che. I'm fine' and he left. Lena walked back over to my bed side 'don't worry about him, I know he cares about you, in his own way. I have to go make sure Kumoi is doing his work, I'll see you later, bye Amaya' And Lena walked away.

Hei shut his eye lid, and started to fly in a circle. I was dumb struck, just staring up at the sky. Kanda actually came and visited me and he had my innocence. I stood up and made my way back inside to find Kanda, but I ran into Lenalee "hey Lena, where's Kanda?" "I believe he's in his room, why?" she said, while holding the lethal clip board to her chest "I think he has my innocence" _boom._

"Lena, please tell me you're brother isn't behind that explosion?" Lena and I looked up "I wish I could, but you know how he is, so why don't I go see, if he hurt anyone. I'll see you later, ok?" "ok, bye" I waved to her, as she ran off. I made my way to Kanda's room. I finally found it and knocked on the door '_knock, knock'_ "go away" he said from the other side of his door "hey Kanda, It's me Amaya, can I come in" the door opened and Kanda was standing there "what do you want?" his hair wasn't in it's usual ponytail, it was wierd.

"can I have my innocence back please?" he looked shocked "how did you know I have it?" I put a smile on my face "Ayano told me where she was" yeah I lied, so what. He walked away from the door, so I walked in. His room was bare, it had a bed, dresser, closet and a night stand by his bed. On the night stand was a flower, a lotus to be more exact.

I don't know where Kanda disappeared to, but I walked over to the lotus and saw how pink and pretty it was. I also saw how it was missing a few petals, I counted four that have already fallen. I remember seeing something like this somewhere before, but I couldn't remember where. It might have been when I was little and was found by someone, from the Order.

"don't touch that" Kanda was back from where ever he was and he was mad "I wasn't, don't worry" he walked over to where I was and pushed my innocence into my stomach "here, now leave" he was angry "you know, Yuu? I think I remember, before I came here, that someone had one of these, back in the asian branch. I don't remember who though, I lost most of my memories, after I was taken away from the asian branch. Sorry I didn't mean to ramble, I'll just leave now. Bye Yuu and thank's" with that I walk away, leaving him in his room, looking at his pink lotus.

* * *

Why I spelled the title like I did is because, Kanda looks at things like there a piece of meat and disposable. So, why wouldn't Mugen look at things the same way. That's why I spelled it like that.

^.^


	7. Chapter 7:robot fight

Amaya's P.O.V

* * *

I was in the training room with Ayano practicing when I heard the doors open and in walked Kanda. I was breathing hard, from training for so long. I just looked at him, as he went over to practice in a corner "Hey Yuu?" he turned around to look at me "Want to practice?" he looked at me like I was stupid "Why would I. You just woke up from a coma, idiot" (_bam)_ Kanda and I both looked to the doors at the same time and saw Lavi standing there, with a huge smile on his face.

"So... how's it goin?" he said nodding his head. "Am I interrupting something?" sometimes, I just want to throw something at him "No Lavi. I was just practicing and asked Kanda if he wanted to practice with me" I gestured with my hand towards Kanda "And I don't want to kill her Baka Usagi, now get out" Kanda sounded pissed, but I don't really know why "Ok, I get it, I'll leave you to alone, behave Yuu" with that Lavi shut the door.

It was quiet (_ching)_ after I heard that sound, I turned around and found Mugen pointed at my throat "I said leave" Kanda said to me, with an angry voice "Well, what if I don't want to leave?" I was getting mad now. Why was he doing this "Than fight" we were looking at each others eyes. I took a few steps back, got in my stance and then, I decided to make him, even more pissed "Come get some, Yuu" I said with a smirk "Die women".

He ran at me, with Mugen in hand. I raised Ayano, ready to fight. I knew he was coming at me, with everything he has. What I don't understand was, why is he trying so hard, to land a blow. It's a good thing I'm fast, cause if I wasn't, than I would have been cut awhile ago. We've fought for about fifteen minutes and I was getting tired. Fast. And I think Kanda knew that to, cause he just kept coming at me, not wanting to stop.

I had to sidestep his attack and then spin back around, but I shouldn't have spun. My sword was still raised at my side when I got dizzy, I guess Kanda took that as an opening to attack. He hit my sword so hard with Mugen, that my sword cut my side. I dropped my sword and fell to the ground in pain, clutching my side. "fuck. Amaya, look at me" will there be a day again, where I wont feel pain. I could feel my head being lifted.

"Damn women, look at me" I looked at him, to see his face right next to mine "Shit. Stop crying women, you're gonna look ugly, I'm gonna lift you now" and he did. He lifted me, bridle style. God, when I ever get out of that damn infirmary again, I'm gonna neuter him. We were about at the infirmary again, when I asked him a question "Why were you mad at me, Yuu?"

I said while looking at him. He looked down at me "I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at the Baka Usagi" I asked another question "Then why did you, take you're anger out on me?" he looked away and walked through the doors. He sat me down on the nearest bed and walked back to the doors. I followed him with my eyes as he stopped, just before walking out the doors "I'm sorry" he walked out the doors and shut them with a soft click.

Behind me, I heard something like pans fall. "You're out of here, for a few hours and already you're back in here. What are you back in here for" it was matron "I have a cut on my side" she walked over and looked at it "What happened?" I took a deep breath "I was practicing and hit my side" my eyes were still on the door, that Kanda disappeared through "I know that's a lie, but anyway's, let's get you fixed up. Again"

It didn't take that long for her to fix me up "Now, try not to get hurt anymore" I rolled my eyes "Sure" she walked away and left me in silence. I couldn't take the silence anymore, so I got up and went back to the training room to grab my coat and innocence, but when I got there, neither was in sight, so I turned around and went to open the doors. When I opened the door, it stopped half way open and I heard something fall from the other side.

I turned sideways and stepped out the door and saw a really pissed looking Kanda, staring up at me "Oh my god, I am so sorry, Yuu. I didn't mean to bitch slap you with the door. It just sorta happened" I knew he was going to yell at me "Who the hell, opens a door like that?" I knew that he wasn't going to like the answer, but I gave it to him anyways

I raised my hand, with a crooked smile "Che. Idiot" he just turned his head. I held out my hand for him to take and he just looked at it, with a raised eye brow "If you don't get up, you'll catch a cold" I said to him, with a smile. What shocked me was, that he actually grabbed my hand. I pulled him up as best I could, but he was taller than me by a few inches. I'm like 5'5 and he's what, almost 6 foot, That's his whole head, damn he has a big head.

"Are you gonna keep staring at me or are you gonna tell me, what the hell you're doing out of the damn infirmary so fast?" he was looking at me, with a look that said 'don't lie to me' and I didn't "Matron fixed me and told me to 'try not to get hurt anymore' but I got bored, so I left to come get my jacket and innocence, which wasn't in there" I pointed to the training room.

"I took them back to you're room, they're laying on you're bed" I didn't know, that Kanda and I was still holding hands, till he walked away. "Thank's Yuu!" I yelled at him as he turned the corner "Since when did you, call Yuu by his first name, and not have him kill you with Mugen?" shit, she scared the piss out of me "Damn it Lena, make noise or something to let someone know you're there" I looked at her and she was just giggling away "Sorry, but really, when did Kanda start letting you call him by his first name?" "I don't really know?" I said while looking down the hall.

"Anyways come on, I was looking for you everywhere, It's time." "uh time for what?" she grabbed my arm and started pulling me "oh you'll see" why wouldn't she tell me. I passed a few people looking at me with a smile, damn It's thoughs creepy smiles again "AHH Lenalee help, where's my darling sister Lenalee?" Lena stopped pulling me and sighed "Ok, guess we have to make a detour. I wonder what he did now?" wait what? I shot Lena a look "You mean, this happens all the time?"

"Yeah. In fact when you were in you're coma, he built two more robots, but Allen and Lavi destroyed them, so let's go see what he's up to?" she started pulling me again "Can we stop by my room, so I can get my innocence?" I had a feeling I'd be needing it "Sure" she started pulling me, in the way to my room. We made it to my room, I hurried up and grabbed Ayano and went back to Lena.

"We need to hurry, there was another explosion" Lena ran off, leaving me to catch up to her, I caught up to her just in time, to push her out of the way from a big, giant robot arm. I already had Ayano out, so I used her to stop the metal arm from hitting me "Don't hurt him Amaya, he took me three day's to build" I looked over my shoulder, to see Komui and someone else standing on a floating triangle. "Why? It almost killed you're sister" he pushed his glasses up from falling off his nose.

"No. He wont hurt her, but he will hurt anyone who tries to hurt him, so that's why you, Kanda, Lavi and Allen will be the only one's to be hurt" _bam, bam, bam _ I turned around and saw that stupid robot, standing in front of me. I moved out of the way just in time to avoid being squished by it. I quickly thought of a plan to run outside, but I couldn't go down cause the robot just destroyed the stairs, so the only way I could go was up, so that's where I went.

I quickly ran up the stairs trying to get to the roof as fast as I could, but there was a lot of stairs to run up. I saw Kanda and Allen up a head and yelled at them to "RUN!" they both looked at me like I was insane, but once the robot appeared behind me, they both ran in opposite direction. I was about at the roof when, I tripped on something, I didn't want to waste my time by trying to find what tripped me, so I stood up and Pushed opened the door that led to the roof.

I stopped at the edge of the roof and turned around. The robot busted threw the door, there was now a huge hole in the roof. In a few seconds, it wasn't just me standing on the roof, Allen and Kanda were both there with Lena and her idiot brother. "Watch you're step Amaya!" Allen yelled to me "No shit!" I yelled back at him. The robot went to hit me with one of it's arms. I jumped up and landed on it's head, I stabbed it threw the head and the robot started to jump and buck, trying to through me off.

I could see Allen trying to get a good aim at the robot with his cannon, but he couldn't seem to find one. Kanda was trying not to get hit by a robot arm. I wasn't paying attention when the other robot arm reached up and grabbed me, I was trying to hold on, but it pulled me harder, pulling my sword out with me and threw me on to the roof. Damn that hurt.

I stood up and grabbed Ayano, but what I wasn't expecting, was to get hit in the stomach by the same robot arm, that slammed me into the roof. The robot arm hit me so hard, that it sent me flying off the roof and plummeting to the ground. I could hear the screams of my friends yelling my name, as I fell. I was falling face down, I barely had enough time, to take my shirt off and activate my second innocence.

I stopped just a few feet from kissing the ground. I touched the ground, then I fell to my knees, clutching my head. I was remembering more of my past, when I was at the asian branch.

_I was about nine, when I was found by someone, who took me to the Order. They said that I was to be an exorcist, but first I had to go through a few tests first, but really they weren't just tests. I was an experiment, that they were trying to force to become and exorcist. The last piece of memories I saw, was me running away from the Order and a little boy being pushes inside._

My head stopped hurting. I rolled back to sit on my legs. good thing I'm wearing sports bra. I looked up and could barely see the robot not moving. Good. hopefully that thing is dead. _bam_ I turned my head to the left and saw Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, supervisor and Kanda running up to me "What? how? that's impossible. How did you survive?" Lena was crying as she ran up to me "It's ok Lena. I have two innocence"

I looked up and saw her idiot brother walk up to me "I would like to speak with you, when you're done here" I nodded my head and he walked off. I knew he would be wanted to know, how I have two innocence.

* * *

Can you guess what her second innocence is?

Find out in the next chapter

^.^


	8. Chapter 8:two innocence

YES! {wing's} that's right!

* * *

Allen, Lavi and Kanda were standing around me as I was telling Lenalee, that I was ok "Come on Lena, it's gonna take more then that, to kill me" she was crying her eye's out till I said that "That's not funny" with every word, she would hit me twice in my stomach "hey, stop, Lena that hurt's" Allen had to pull her off of me, cause she just wouldn't stop "Che. Stupid women" oh shit. Lena turned a death glare at Kanda, and if looks could kill, he'd be dead. All that's missing now, is that damn clip board. Shit. where'd it come from. Lena had her dark boots activated with a clipboard in hand and in less then a second, Kanda was on the ground and most likely has a concussion.

This time it was up to Lavi, to get her off of him "well, I have to go see you're brother, so, um, yeah bye" I hurried and got up, ran inside and made my way to Komui's office, before Lena had a chanced to escape from Lavi. _(knock knock_) I knocked on the door that leads to Komui's office. "come in" I pushed opened the door and walked in, I saw him sitting at his desk and was he actually doing paper work. Now I know hell was freezing over.

"You wanted to see me?" he looked up from his paper work "yes I did. Now can you tell me, how you have two innocence, you're not even a general?" this is gonna take a while. "well, I don't remember much. I just know that when ever I use my second innocence, my head hurts and I have flash backs" I walked over to the couch and took a seat "flash backs of what?" he leaned forward on his desk "of my past. When I ran away from the asian branch"

"why did you run away?" I looked at the paper covered floor "I don't remember" he pushed his glasses back up his nose "well, what do you remember?" I switched my gaze, to look up at the ceiling "I haven't even used that innocence, since I ran away" "so when you used it now.." "yep was the first time in, I think ten years" I was still looking up when he asked his next question "what did you see?" I closed my eyes and told him what I saw.

"you saw a little boy being pushed inside the asian branch, as you were running away?" "yeah" I turned my gaze back to him. "well..." he went back to his paperwork "if it's not to much to ask, I would like you to try to use you're second innocence and try to get most of you're memories back, cause I think I might know who that boy is, that you say you saw"

"who is it?" he might know who he was? "I can't say, cause it might not be him, but if you regain most of you're memories, it should become clear to who he is" what? I can't belive he wont tell me who he is. "So, you want me to put myself through pain to find out who he is?" "and to get better using you're innocence" fine then. I stood up and walked to the door, but stopped before walking out of it "Amaya?" I turned my head and looked at Komui "be careful" I nodded and walked away.

I was standing outside of the Order thinking all of this through. If I remember bits and pieces of my past by using my innocence for a few seconds, I wonder how long I'll have to keep it activated, to remember bigger pieces of memories. Well let's find out. I was still only wearing my sports bra and exorcist pants and it was getting cold, so I'm not gonna be out to long, Just a test run. Well, let's get this over with.

I ran till I got to the edge of the cliff, jumped into the air and did a swan dive. Man, I should have brought my jacket. The ground was growing closer and closer so, without a thought, I activated my innocence and big white wing's shot out my back and carried me back into the clouds. I don't know how long I was flying for, but my ass was freezing.

I landed just outside the Order, right when the sun was starting to set. I kept the wing's activated, but they were folded to my back. I was walking to my room when I had to duck into a hall way, to avoid being seen by Kanda, I didn't feel like being hounded by questions by him right now, I was too tired. I finally made it to my room, I walked over to my bed and laid down on my stomach. Cause, I knew right when I put my wing's away, I was going to pass out. And pass out, my ass did.

_I was walking down a dark street, when something grabbed my arm "hello there, would you mind coming with me?" it was a tall man wearing a suit, that's all I could see. "sure" I said "then follow me" he took my hand and started pulling me towards a horse carriage. He opened the door and I climbed inside, with him following close behind._

_We started to move and I guess the rocking of the carriage put me to sleep, cause the next thing I knew I was being shook awake by the man in a suit "we're here" he said and got out of the carriage. I followed him out and we were walking into a big dark tower "this is called The Black Order of Asia. Here you will be synced with something called innocence and trained to become an exorcist, to fight demons that plan to destroy the world" and me being a kid thought it would be cool, kinda like a hero or something. S__o I said "ok" with a smile. N__eedles to say, I didn't know that I was going to be experimented on._

_I've been at the Order for about a year and everything was order. Wake up at the crack of down, eat a piece of fruit, be dragged or carried to the lab and be forced to sync with something that didn't want to be sync with me. Every time came with pain and cut's and bleeding, a few times they thought that they killed me, but that was just me wishing to be dead. The only thing I saw of the outside world was threw an open window on the ceiling._

_A few day's later, they tried a different piece of innocence and it worked. It synced with me, but it was short-lived when they tried to sync me with a second innocence. The innocence was a sword. They called my first innocence Ayano, after it was synced with me, but the second innocence they were trying to sync me with, they were already calling it illusion. Another sword, but this one came with a pink flower._

_This innocence wouldn't sync with me either, so again they tried a different piece. This one worked too. They had me stand and made me activate it, wing's flew out of my back and ripped my shirt "marvelous" they guy that first brought me here said "you are gonna be great for this war" he said looking at me with victory in his eye's._

_I hoped my wing's would carry me as I jumped into the air and willed my wing's to work, when they flapped everyone around me fell to the floor, as I flew up and out the open window. My wing's couldn't carry me far, but just far enough to get me far away from them finding me. When I was running, I saw some man walking with a boy, the boy was about my age. He didn't see me, but I'm sure he didn't know what he was in for. And I wished him luck._

* * *

Now can you guess who the boy is?

let me know what you think .

^.^


	9. Chapter 9:Found him

After some of the thing's that I remember, I started feeling like I was on a ship. I was rocking or swaying from side to side, It was starting to get annoying. _'wake up, come on wake up, wake up damn it' 'Kanda stop it, she needs her rest' 'no. What she needs is to tell me the god damn truth' 'Kanda, she'll tell you when she's ready' ' '_

**_'BANG'_ ** my eyes shot open and everything was spinning "are you ok?" I saw Lenalee looking at me, with worry in her eyes. "yeah, I just remembered some of my past, that's all" "what do you remember?" she said as I was sitting up in my bed "me ten years ago, being taken to The Black Order Asian Branch. Me being tested on for a year, to be synced with two innocence. They tried four different kind's, but only two synced, it was the second and the fourth one that synced with me. They only named the second, third and fourth innocence. The second was Ayano the innocence I have know, the third they called it illusion and the fourth, well they didn't have time to name it cause, right when it synced with me, I flew out of an open window."

"that sounds terrible. What happened after you flew away?" Lena was now sitting on my bed beside me "well, the wing's could only carry me so far. When they couldn't carry me anymore, I took to running, as I was running through the tree's, I past a man dragging a boy into the Order. That's all I remembered" I looked at Lena and she was looking at the door.

"what's wrong Lena?" "do you know who the boy is?" she asked me as she was still looking at the door or rather threw it "know I don't. Do you?" "yes, I do" I stood in front of Lena "tell me" she was shaking her head no "why wont you tell me?" she stood up so fast that I fell backwards on my butt "I can't" I stood back up looking her dead in the eye's "tell me Lena, please tell me" "what kind of hair did the boy have?"

what does that have to do with anything "he had blue hair, why?" "was it long?" yeah "yeah it was. It was long like Kanda's" light bulb "just like Kanda's" I said looking down at the ground. It was Kanda, he was the boy who was being dragged, into the Order when I was running away. I had to find Kanda "where's Kanda?" she was looking down, not talking anymore.

I rushed over to my closet and snatched my exorcist jacket out of it, I ran to and out my door, leaving Lena in my room. I ran down the stairs to Kanda's room and banged on the door. "Kanda come on open up" _bang, bang, bang _"come on open up Yuu, I know you're in there" "what are you doing outside of Kanda's door?" I spun around to see Lavi standing there.

"where's Kanda?" Lavi looked at me up and down. "you are aware that you're only wearing pant's, a sports bra and carrying a jacket right?" "yes I am, know where's Kanda?" I asked Lavi "he's leaving on a mission, if you run you might be able to catch him" "thank's" I said, as I ran to the exit of the Order.I made to the exit, but Kanda was already Half way gone on the boat "Kanda!" I yelled, he turned around to see me, standing at the edge of the dock. He just looked at me and turned around. Damn it.

I ran to the other side of the Order and jumped of the cliff, not thinking any of this through. It took me five minutes to get to the train and sure enough, I spotted Kanda entering the train. It started pulling away, so I had to land on top of the train. It was hard, but I managed to crawl inside an open window. After I was in the train, I put my coat on.

I walked down the length of four train cars, till I found the one he was in. He was in the last one. Go figure. I threw open the door, walked in and kicked it closed and clasped on the bench in front of him "what the hell do you think you're doing?" he said to me "I believe I'm sitting and trying not to pas out. You?" he was just looking at me with a pissed look on his face.

"I followed you, cause I wanted to ask you a question" I said "and what's that?" I didn't know how to say it, so I just said it "you were an experiment at the asian branch weren't you?" he was up and had Mugen pointed at my throat, faster than you could blink "how the hell do you know that?" so it was him I looked at his sword and spoke to it "hello again illusion, It's been what, ten years" I don't think Kanda activated his innocence "how did you know?" I looked back at Kanda.

"cause, I was running away from there, when you were being dragged in" it looked like Kanda was having a flash back of his own "you were why they were all yelling and screaming, when I was being chained to the table" it was like all his strength left him, cause he collapsed back on the bench he was sitting on.

* * *

I know it's a short chapter, but I might not have time to up date so soon, that's why I posted this one. Hope you enjoy it non the less and let me know how you liked it?

^.^


	10. Chapter 10: burning town

**AMAYA P.O.V.**

I was just sitting across from him, with the same blank look on his face. I didn't know what he was thinking and I'm sure that I didn't want to know either. Just as I was about to look away something in his eyes changed. "How long are you gonna stay here?" I wasn't expecting that "do you want me to leave?" "yes" he said like he was about to lash out if I didn't move fast enough, so I stood up, kicked his leg, slammed open the door, walked out and slammed it closed.

I didn't know what to think. I finally found the boy in my memories and now I'm walking away from him. I walked out the back door, that leads outside. The wind feels good on my face, like it always does for some reason. I sat down letting my feet hang off the edge, while the force of the wind swings my feet back and forth.

Looking to my left, I saw a horse-drawn carriage that the train just past, not too much longer, I saw another one and not too much further ahead of them we were passing family's carrying suitcases. What was going on? I stood up and climbed on top of the train and what I saw was children and parents all walking in a line opposite the way that the train was heading.

I went back inside the train and found Kanda in the same room were I left him. Sliding open the door "Kanda, look out the window" he just looked at me, then out the window "what the hell?" he was now glued to the window "I don't know what's going on, I was sitting outside when we passed a few people then a couple of family's. I then climbed on top of the train and saw this, so what exactly is your mission?" he stood up and shoved me out-of-the-way, walked out the door.

I was behind him as he was climbing up the ladder, that takes you to the roof. "keep the town safe" was all he said. We were standing by each other on the roof looking ahead and what we saw was a town burning. Flames as high as the sky, turning the once beautiful blue you've ever seen, in to some kind of pitch black right out of a nightmare.

"well, you want help?" I asked knowing that he will say no ,but him also knowing that I will insist on helping him either way. "fine, but stay out of my way women" "only if you stay out of mine" "che. Whatever". I could feel the train starting to slow down, but we weren't at the train station yet, so that means that the train isn't going any further.

We could hear the conductor speaking from up hear "_**this is your conductor speaking. Do to the conditions of the town we are supposed to go through, we will be remaining here till the tracks up ahead can be changed, to tack us around the town and back on our way. thank you"**_

After hearing what he had to say I looked over at Kanda "You ready?" "che. Let's go" he ran forward on the train roof, with me following close behind. When we got close to the front of the tain, we jumped in to the air, landed on the ground and kept running. We stopped at the entrance of the town, looking every which way. "so...where do you want to start first?"

Nothing. He said nothing. "Well. How about you go left and I go right" I suggested looking at him from the corner of my eyes "fine, just don't get lost" and away he went and away I went. Walking down the street that boarders the town was quiet except for the sound of buildings falling and fire crackling. "_AHHH_"

I sprinted off running down the street til I came to a little girl standing over what I guess to be her dead mothers body "are you alright sweetie?" I bent down asking the little girl "are you ok?" "is...is my mommy gonna be ok?" leaning forward I pressed my finger to the women's neck to check for a pulse, but I couldn't find one.

I turned to face the little girl to tell her that her mother was going to be sleeping for a long time, when there was a gun pointing out of the side of her head "he he he he stupid exorcist you feel for my trap" I reached for my sword, activated it and cut the Akuma's head clean off "some trap" I put my sword away and started walking the edge of the town again.

Every now and then I would pass a family hanging over a body or just pass a body in general. I didn't know how far I walked, til I walked in to someone and fell on my butt "watch where the hell your going you damned women" of course, It's the blue bitch himself "I was thinking, did you run in to any trouble?" "che. no" he said while looking the other way.

"ass" I said helping myself stand "what did you just call me?" Kanda said turning around to face me with his hand on Mugen, I was standing with my hand on Ayano "I believe I just called you an ass" his face got so red, even more red than the flame of the fires that were burning all around us and he slashed Mugen at me.

"hey whats your problem?" "my problem? my problem is you you damn women" then for some odd reason my innocence started to pulse, then it clicked. "Ayano activate" Kanda got a smile on his face "your pretty smart exorcist, not even the real long blue hair could figure out that I was you. He's a simpleton that one is isn't he?"

looking him dead in the eyes "what did you do with kanda?" this thing whatever it was, was starting to freak me out "so that's his name Kanda hm it fits" it said looking up at the sky or smoke or whatever "he is hanging in the town center dead right now" what! that's impossible he can't die, he's connected with the lotus in his room, unless this thing doesn't know that.

"I don't belive you" he looked back at me "I'll show you. Fallow me" he turned around and started walking, in the way I guess to be towards the town center. Was this a trap? most likely. Should I fallow him? yes I should. Will I? well duh. I made sure to keep a safe distents from the thing, yes I'm calling it the thing. It didn't take that long to get to the town center.

"see I told you I killed him" I ran up to Kanda and started checking to see if he was alive. He was, but only just. "he's dead. You killed him you bastard!" I yelled at the thing "please, I am no bastard. I am an Akuma, one of first to be able to mask the Akuma sent and to morf in to any person"

"your also one of the first to know this much english and to talk this much, so why don't you just shut up and fight" I drew Ayano and activated her, while the Akuma turned in to It's true self. Ten feet tall, bright red hair, a clown face, two arms that look like needles and two legs that look like human legs. That's just plain wierd.

I ran forward, jumped in to the air, only to be bitch slapped by the needle arm and sent flying to the ground making my own indent around me "do you think that this will be easy? no no no no it will not. This will be a fight that you will remember or should I say that they will remember, cause you will be dead"

It went to jab It's needle arm in me, but I rolled out-of-the-way and hopped to my feet, just in time for the other arm to become in bedded in to the ground. I took the opening shot and ran up the arm, the clown head spun to face me and It's tung flew out of It's mouth and hit me in the face.

I am becoming very familiar with the ground. Great, I'm getting my ass handed to me, my face is covered in Akuma spit and I can't feel my own ass. "Is this the best you can do?" I sat up on my leg's "no. It's not the best I can do" "then show me" the Akuma rushed towards me, I couldn't find Ayano. I must have dropped her when the tung hit me, so I ran.

I ran threw arch way's and hallway's alike, til I came back to where Kanda was. Ayano must be around here somewhere "there you are exorcist" I looked up and grabbed the first thing my hand landed on. It was a sword. Yes I found her. the AKuma jumped in to the air landing right on top of me.

"prepare to die exorcist" I went to run threw It's leg's but it closed them, I went to run the other way, threw the arms, but again the same thing happened, it closed It's arms. Shit. Now what? ding light bulb. "innocence activate" I thrusted my arm straight up with sword in hand, jabbing the Akuma in the stomach and dragging it all the way down. "AHHHHHHHHH stop that, stop that, it hurts, it hurts" "just shut up and die already"

**'BOOM' **and the Akuma exploded

It should have taken more than that to kill it, why did it die so fast? I looked down at Ayano only to find that the sword I was holding wasn't Ayano it was Mugen.

* * *

**I know it has been a few months since I posted anything new, but I finally did. I hope you like it.**

**please review and let me know what you think.**

^.^


	11. Chapter 11:my Amaya

**AMAYA P.O.V**

How was I able to activate Mugen? I have no idea, but when I get back to HQ, you bet your ass I'll be hunting down Komui to figure out what the hell is going on. I put the thought aside to go help Kanda. he was still hanging on a wooden pole, tied up with wire. His jacket was nowhere to be seen, but you could see the long and deep gashes on his chest, arms and legs.

what did he go through to end up like this? something shiny caught my eye site, so I turned to look at it and sure enough it was my sword Ayano. I walked over to pull her out of the wall and in her sheath. how she got stuck in the wall I will never know. I walked back over to Kanda, stood on my toes and cut him free, what I wasn't expecting was for him to fall on top of me.

Damn his ass was heavy "damn Kanda lose some efing weight will you" I rolled him over to my right side and sat up, thinking of my next move. first thing: get him to shelter. I got up and walked around til I came to a house that didn't get burned that much. First thing check. It was tricky getting him here, but I did. Second thing: fix Kanda. That was easier said then done. I went walking around the house trying to find towels, wraps, water and antibiotics.

I found the stairs that led up to the second floor, before going up them I made sure to test them, so I wouldn't fall through them. Looking to the left of the stairs I saw the bathroom and inside was a medicine carbonite and inside the cabinet was antibiotics, wraps and a cup, let's just hope the sink still it does, going to leave the room I found towels. Now to get back to Kanda.

He was right where I left him. kneeling beside him, I dipped the edge of the towel in the cup and started cleaning most of the cuts that lined his body. By the time I was done, his chest was wrapped and so was his right arm. The temperature was starting to drop, so I to a quick look outside and saw that it was starting to snow.

I looked back at Kanda and all hi was wearing was the wrap I put on him and his pants that are more like shorts. I took my jacket off and laid it over him, I was wearing more clothing. my pants are still pants, but I am still wearing a sports bra. I activated my wing innocence and wrapped them around me, Say what you want, but they are actually keeping me warm.

'**BOOM' **I got up and ran just outside the house and saw two Noah's. I duct down just in time so they wouldn't see me, this is to close for comfort. I was so close, I could hear ever word they were saying "uncle Tyki what are we doing here? It's cold and it smells" "dear road we are here to find the dead exorcist that the Akuma killed"

"well let's find him before I freeze" I was still hiding behind a piece of a fallen house, when they walked away. I peeked out to make sure that they were gone before I moved back to Kanda. They were gone, so I quickly made my way back to him. he was still laying there like he was dead, but at least he was alive.

I was sitting beside him with my sword out in my left hand and just incase she got away from me again, I had Mugen in my other hand. I hope if I needed to use him again he'll work for me. I still don't know why he worked the first time, but I hope he'll work the second time."well, we found an exorcist, but she's not dead" "no, but the other one is" I was on my feet so fast I got a little dizzy

"my my my if it isn't my little exorcist friend Amaya. It's been to long" It was Tyki Mikk "not long enough if you ask me" he got a devilish smile on his face. "can I play with her uncle Tyki?" "no Road if anyone is going to play with her it will be me" I did not like the sound of that "you always have all the fun uncle Tyki" Road started playing with a rainbow lollipop.

"that is because I call dibs dear Road. Now run along and go play, I'll be along shortly after I'm done with her" he pointed in my direction. Road just smiled and skipped away like a happy morbid child she is. "now that it's just you and I, well and him, but I don't think that he'll be a problem don't you?" I stood my ground "what do you want Tyki?"

"what I want? What I want my dear Amaya is to stop thinking about you every time I go out to kill an exorcist, but every time the exorcist is you. now what are the odds of that?" his smile was turning in to a frown "I don't know? I came out here to get answers that's it" he took a step forward "is that so?" another step "yes" and another "can I ask you something my dear Amaya?" what is he up to "yes"

he was now standing two feet away from me, granted Kanda was the reason for the two feet, so really we were separated by Kanda's body "could you kill a human Amay?" we were looking each other in the eye "if I had to yes" and I was dead serious about it. that smile was coming back to his face "I cant wait to fight you til the death and see who comes out the winner"

I can't believe this is the Noah of pleasure, pleasure of what? killing or the sexual kind? I have a feeling that it's both. "why are you not trying to kill me now then?" his eyes got light, but the smile remaind "because I do not want to kill you just yet, believe it or not I am rather fond of our little run ins and if I kill you now, then who'm am I going to fight to the death? you see my Amaya, it is you who I want to fight, you who I want the pleasure of seeing the suffering in your eyes"

chills ran through my entire body, but I was also getting a little bit pissed "and what if I win and you die?" he started chuckling "if you win and I die, then I deserve to die my Amaya, but if I die at least I die by your hands" he seemed like he ment it, that is just plain wierd if you ask me. "uncle Tyki can we go now? It's getting cold. Is she still alive? why didn't you kill her?" Tyki turned to look at Road with an annoying look on his face "I will kill her another time Road. should we get going?"

"finally. It's about time, I'm freezing" then everything changed in to floating pumpkins and candles. That seemed to of pissed Tyki off "Road knock it off right now" he was turning gray, he was turning in to his Noah self "but uncle Tyki I want to play with her?" he walked up to her "no. She is mine to play with, mine to hunt and kill not yours"

you could see that Road was getting a little scared, hell I was flipping the fuck out right where I stand. I couldn't even move, well it's not that I couldn't move I just didn't dare move in fear of what Tyki would do to me. just like a switch was flipped, the candles and pumpkins were gone and from what I could tell so was Road.

Tyki turned around and the gray was ever so slowly leaving his skin and turning back in to its regulare color "sorry about her, she takes even more pleasure in tourturing people then I do, but she needs to know that the only Noah that is to lay a hand on you is going to be me" I have no idea what to saw to that. I don't know rather to be thankful or creeped out by that.

I think that I'm going to be thankful 'cause the only Noah that I have to worry about is him, then I'm good with that and if any other Noah touches me then they'll have to deal with Tyki. Yep I'm so good with that. "um thanks" he got a smirk on his face "careful my Amaya don't get the wrong idea. I will kill you one day"

"that's fine. At least the only Noah I have to worry about is you right?" It's that damn creepy smile again "right. I will be going now, I'll see you again my Amaya" and just like that he was gone.

**"KANDA, AMAYA CAN YOU HEAR ME?"** was that Allen? **"AMAYA, KANDA WHERE ARE YOU?" **was that Lenalee? I stepped outside the house and sure enough it was Allen and Lenalee. "There you are where's Kanda?" I had them fallow me inside "oh my gad is he gonna be ok?" "yes Lena he'll be fine" Allen was still beside.

"let's get out of here ok? I'll carry Kanda to the carriage you and Lena watch for any Noah and Akuma" I nodded my head and so did Lena. We were in the carriage heading to the train station in another town. It wasn't a long ride, but it was long enough for me to fall asleep. "wake up we're here" it was Lena. Allen already had Kanda on the train, all that was left was for me to get on the train too and that's what I did.

we got seated and that's when they started asking questions about what happened ao I told them everything. After I was done answering their questions they let me go to sleep.

* * *

**please let me know what you think.**

**^.^**


	12. Chapter 12:bright light

**AMAYA P.O.V.**

I guess I was more tired than I thought. I don't know how that is, I didn't even do much. It might be stress? yep I'll go with stress. wooh it feels like we're on a boat. How the hell did we get on a boat? I was woken up by the constant motion of back and forth and back and forth "where are we?" eyes are still a little fuzzy.

"we're at the order. Come on, you can help me take Kanda to the nurse" said Allen "ok" I said while sitting up coming face to face with Komui "I'm glad to see that your back. What happened out there?" I gave him an evil stare that said 'back the ef off' "on second thought you can tell me later" and he ran off like a rat.

"come on let's go" Allen said dragging Kanda by the arms. I walked up and picked up Kanda's feet. We made it the infirmary and I sware the nurse almost had a heart attack when she saw Kanda "what in god's name happened?" she shot me a look "I don't know, we split up and I found him like this" she turned around "fine fine, just go and I'll take care of him" me and Allen lifted him up on to a bed, dropped him and left him there.

me and Allen were outside the doors when I heard a sound "um Allen?" I looked at him "uh yeah?" he said sheepishly "are you hungry by any chance?" "yes I'm starving" he said while walking in the way I assume to be the cafeteria "ok. you feed that thing and I'll see you later" I waved to him as he disappeared around a corner.

Now to find Komui and drill him on how in the hell I can use Mugen.

I walked up to his office and didn't hear anything, but that doesn't mean much he might just be sleeping, what am I talking about? It's Komui of course he's sleeping. I drop kicked the door open, scaring the hell out of one of the science people and walked up to Komui's desk and said "oh wake up chef sweet little Lenalee is about to get de-virgatised"

Woah, I didn't know Komui had it in him. He got to his feet so fast that he flipped his desk over "**ALLEN YOUR ABOUT TO BE MADE IN TO A GIRL HA HA HA" ** in his hands was a really big (one would say obnoxiously big) par of scissors, where the hell did he get those things. the one to stop him from going any further with his plan was the science person.

"chef calm down. Amaya was just playing around, Lenalee is not doing whatever it is that she said she's doing" does Komui have mood swings? 'cause he went from making Allen in to a girl one minute, to looking like he just woke up the next and where did thoughs scissors go? It's like they just went poof into then air. He walked over to his chair 'cause for some reason that didn't get turned over.

"Amaya, what can I do for you?" I walked over to the couch, shoved off some of the papers to the ground and flopped down, propping my feet up on the arm rest. "when I was fighting an Akuma my sword Ayano was knocked out of my hands and I couldn't find her, I found a sword and activated it and killed the Akuma pretty fast, faster than I've ever been able to kill an Akuma, but when I looked down it wasn't Ayano... It was Mugen."

Komui was quiet and for him that is rare, the science guy was looking at me with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth "are you sure" Komui finaley talked "yes. I am so sure" Komui was deep in thought, that was either a good thing of a bad thing. "well, I'll have to run some test to see why it is that you can use Mugen. I'll need a blood sample from you if you don't mind and one from Kanda to see what's going on, speaking of which how is Kanda doing?"

I got up to leave when he asked me that."I don't know. The mean nurse told me and Allen to leave, so we dropped him on a bed and left. Allen went to go eat and I came here to ask about Mugen" Komui got up and walked over to the door and opened it "well, let me know when he get's better than I'll get the blood from him, in the mean time, go eat and get some rest" with that he shoved my ass out the door.

Well, now what am I suppose to do? I'm not really hungry and I just slept god knows how long on the train. I know, how about I take a bath 'cause I look like shit well, I look better than shit, but my hair is dirty and I smell and I need new clothes, so a bath it is.

I was in my room taking a shower getting clean, when I heard a knock at my door "hey Amaya, can I come in?" it was Lena, there's no denying that voice no matter how hard you try. "hold on" I said trying not to get shampoo in my eyes. I got the suds out of my hair, turned the water off, dried myself dry and got dressed.

I walked to my door and opened it "sorry for bothering you but Kanda is awake and is asking for Mugen, do you know where it is?" she said with a cute angel look "uh yeah" I walked over to where I threw my dirty clothes and picked Mugen up. I turned around and walked up to Lena and said "I'll take it to him" "ok" she hopped up and down and skipped away like a happy-go-lucky girl.

oooooook. I made my way to the infirmary. I was right outside the doors, I took a breath and walked in. There was no one here. All I could see was Kanda laying in a bed looking good, but bad at the same time. "where's my sword?" he said. I lifted it up as I walked closer to him "hand it over" he was already pissed at me for a reason I don't even know of "hold on" I said a little sternly.

"hand it over women" he might as well of yelled at me. When I went to hand him his sword, I activated it. Mugen was a brilliant blue that light the corner of the room that we're in. Kanda's face was full of shock "how in the hell did you do that?" he was still looking at his sword "I don't know" he then looked at me.

"no really, I don't know. I was fighting an a Akuma, it hit me and Amaya was thrown from my hands, I picked up a sword, thought it was her, so I activated it, but the Akuma died to easily, so I looked at the sword and it was Mugen. When we first got back I asked Komui, but he just said that he needs to run some test's and he needs our blood for that. He was waiting for you to wake up before he did the test's"

he was looking at me like I was crazy, but I still had Mugen activated "tell him to do the test's now and hand me my sword" he held out his hand for it, so I handed it over. Right when his hand touched the still activated sword, the blue light got bright like a spot light, then the next thing I knew, everything was black.

**KOMUI P.O.V.**

"hey chef? when do you think you should tell them?" Reveere said "when they figure it out on their own" I didn't think that they would figure it out so fast. I wonder what the future holds for us. For them.


	13. Chapter 13:how did you do that

**AMAYA P.O.V.**

What the hell was that? all I remember was, handing Kanda back his sword then a white light and I was knocked out. Why is it that every time I black out It's around Kanda or because of him. why am I hurting?

**KOMUI P.O.V.**

**'BAM'** What was that? it woke me up from my sleep. "chef, something just happened in the infirmary..." "what?" now I was listening, it was Reevre "there was a bright light that came from the infirmary, most of the other exorcist that saw it went running. They say when they got there Kanda was still in his bed, but Amaya she was laying on the floor with her wing innocence activated" why was Kanda still in his bed, but Amaya on the floor with her wings activated.

"chef, they also said that her wings were a different color, they say that they are pure black now and her hair, the bangs their white now too" what is happening '**BAM**' "what the fuck is going on?" I stopped walking and was shocked to see Kanda standing there "what are you doing here? I thought you were in the infirmary?"

I looked over at Reevre for an answer and Reevre looked back at me and shook his head implying a no "I was in the infirmary and Amaya walked in with Mugen and activated it, then when I grabbed my sword back from her there was a white light and when the light was gone she was on the floor, wings out which are now pure black and the bangs in her hair are now pure white too, when I got up to check on her I was healed, not a scratch on me. I was fine"

now I understand whats going on and by the look on Reevre's face so did he. "Komui, the nurse would like to see you, it's about Amaya" said Allen from the door way. I followed Allen to where the nurse is. it didn't take long 'cause of how fast we were all walking "Komui you made it, I don't know how it happened, but Amaya has somehow been able to heal Kanda, but what she healed has been done to her" I some times hate that I have to play dumb "what?" I said

"If she heals a scratch on Kanda then that same scratch will appear in the same place on her. Do you get it now?" the nurse can be mean some times "yes I get it now. I believe it is time to start the tests now, don't you agree?" "stupid Komui" I looked to see Kanda, walk up to where Amaya was laying and grab his sword from the bed side, from what I could see, for some reason it was still activated and he walk out of the room. Guess we can start the test later then.

**KANDA P.O.V.**

I couldn't take listening to him ramble anymore either he knew what was wrong or he didn't. I need some air to think. I wasn't expecting the weather to be this clear, but it was. I walked over to a tree in the far corner and sat down with my back against the tree, then my mind started thinking again. What in the hell is going on? how is she able to use Mugen and how did she heal me? questions that I wont get the answers to right now.

when will I get them I have no idea. I pulled Mugen from his sheath and held him in my hands "what is happening Mugen, why can she use you too?" "I don't know why I can"

**AMAYA P.O.V.**

everything was still black, but I can feel a tingle. Why can I feel a tingle? it was wierd and it wont stop tingling and just like a switch I was awake. Man, why is it so bright today? ow, why is everything hurting? I looked down and saw that my chest is covered in wraps and my arm is killing me. What the ef happened to me? and why can I still feel that tingling?

I sat up and put my feet on the ground and stood up. wooh a little wobbly, but I'm good. I started walking to the door to try to find someone, but the closer I got to the door the more intense the tingling became, so I just kept following the tingle. The tingle brought me outside of all places, but I kept walking till I saw someone sitting behind a tree in a far corner.

"what is happening Mugen, why can she use you to?" it was Kanda "I don't know why I can" I thought it would be kind of funny since he asked his sword, but he got me. It wasn't so funny when he was up and had Mugen in my face, in fact it wasn't funny at all it just down right pissed me off, then it struck me, how is he able to walk this fast after what happened and how is he healed so fast"

"how are you healed so fast?" he lowerd Mugen "you don't know?" here we go "if I knew, I wouldn't be asking you" "che" he went back to the tree "there was a light then you passed out and your wings were active, their now black if you haven't noticed and the bangs in your hair are now pure white. When I got up to check on you, I wasn't hurt, I was healed not a scratch on me. I went to Komui to get answers, but before I could get them that idiot been sprout walked in and said that the nurse wanted to see him, so we went down and she told us that what you healed me was also happening to you"

I walked over to a side of the tree that Kanda wasn't leaning against and leaned against it. What he had just told me was alot to take in. How did I heal him? "how are you feeling?" was Kanda trying to be nice "I hurt and my arm is killing" I looked over at him "che. I would think so 'cause that's what it felt like when I was hurt" ass.

"thanks" I opened my wings to look at the color. Damn could they be any darker? I mean they were darker than black, like midnight. Beautiful, I put them away. I lift my hand to my hair and got a piece of bang and looked at it. Yep, it was white like white out. Hey that tingling stopped, when did it stop? I don't remember. "how can you activate Mugen?"

"I don't know, I told you what happened" "do it again" he was holding Mugen out to me to take, but I remember the last time we both touched that sword at the same time "no thanks. I don't want to be knocked out again" then he laid it on the ground "now show me" fine, I picked it up and activated it and sure enough it was the same brilliant blue as before.

"that shouldn't happen. How are you able to do that?" I was still looking at Mugen "I don't know. really I don't know." I de activated Mugen and handed him back to Kanda, then Kanda activated him and I felt that tingle again "so that's where that damn tingling is coming from It's coming from you when you activate Mugen" He was looking at me like I was insane.

"what are you talking about women?" "when I first woke up I felt a tingle and every time I took a step the tingle would grow, so I just followed it and it led me here. Some time after me being here it went away, but it came back after you activated Mugen. So I only feel the tingle when Mugen is active" I said the last part manly to my self.

"I think we should let Komui run his tests now" I looked over to see Kanda already on his feet, man this sucks that I'm hurt. "here" I looked to my side to see Kanda's hand-held out for me to take "thanks" I said and took hold of it. It was a lot faster to let him help me up then it would have been for me to help myself up.

We walked side by side till we got to the stairs inside the Order. We walked up to Komui's office and Kanda just walk inside like he owned the place, I just followed behind him "aw Kanda, Amaya what brings you here?" "you know damn well why we're here. Run your tests now" "we?" I stepped out from behind Kanda "we" Komui looked a bit worse for wear, Whats going on with him? "yes, of course we can run the tests now. Follow me"

Kanda and I followed Komui to the science department. We got there and I leaned against the counter. I was getting a little tired. Komui disappeared and then re appeared with two needles in hand "Kanda you first" Kanda held his arm out as Komui took his blood. "alright Amaya you next" he took hold of my arm and stuck the needles in and took my blood till the vile was full.

"I will run a few tests and tell you how they turn out when there done" "you better" Kanda said then he walked off "thanks Komui" then I left to. I made my way to my room to lay down till it was dinner time. I walked in my room and saw Ayano leaning against the wall by my bed, someone must have brought it when I blacked out.

I didn't even get a 'thank you' from Kanda for healing him, even if I don't know how I did it, I still did it. I laid down on my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**please review and let me know what you think and no they are not related.**

**^.^**


	14. Chapter 14:he cares and she's gone

**KANDA P.O.V.**

damn Komui and his test's. Damn that women, for being able to activate and use Mugen, damn her for healing me and damn her for being her. Just damn it. I have no idea where I'm walking to, I'm just walking. I have to clear my head, there's just so much going on. I ended up back outside, It was getting dark and the sky was all dark and purple with shining stars and shit.

It felt good out here with the slight breeze that was blowing. I needed it, I need to cool off before I do something that I'll regret, like kill the stupid bean sprout or that idiot rabbit. I walked back to the tree that I was siting at earlier and sat down. I was still holding Mugen in my hand and thought I should put him away now.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax, breathe just breath.

**AMAYA P.O.V.**

God why am I cold? where did I put those blankets? little more to the left almost there got it "ahh" aww that hurt, did I really just roll off of the bed. looking up and I see the bed. Yep, I did just roll off of the bed. standing up and making my way to the cafeteria, I didn't see anyone. where is everybody? "hey Jerry, where is everyone?"

for a few seconds I didn't hear anything "hey sugar, how ya doin? what can I get for ya?" where did he come from? "hey Jerry, where is everyone?" "sleeping sugar, it is three o'clock at night" what? it's that late, no wonder I didn't see anyone "um thank's, can I get a glass of tea that's it" he looked at me with a blank face "that's it?" "yeah, I'll wait til breakfast to eat" "ok" in a flash he was back with my tea "thank's Jerry" I took my tea and walked out, trying to find something to do.

I don't know how I got out here, but I was outside again. It felt good out here, the stars were nice and bright and the breeze was nice to. Was that a foot? I walked over to a tree. It is a foot, but who's foot is it? Kanda? what is he doing out here at night? sleeping? wow, I can't believe the Kanda you fell a sleep outside leaning against a tree.

How is it that even possible when he is sleeping outside? his hair is still perfect. I walked closer til I was kneeling beside him and started to braid his hair. Man, if he ever knew who did this I would be dead, like fubar (fucked up byound any repair) and that's pretty dead. "hey Amaya, what you doing?" damn. Lavi scared the piss out of me.

"shhh, do you want to wake him and have him kill me?" I said looking at him "not really no. so, can I help?" he got a big smile on his face "sure, but you get the other side" "deal" and Lavi walked over to the other side of Kanda's head and started braiding it. It didn't take to long for us to braid his hair about ten minutes I would say.

"so what do we do now?" Lavi asked "I don't know? that's as far as I thought" he started chuckling "I have an idea "oh yeah and whats that ?" ok you know it can't be good when a creepy smile is working its way on to Lavi's face "RUN" Kanda woke up and sprung to his feet so fast, I was knocked backwards on to my but.

"whats going on you damn Usagi?" I looked over at Lavi and he was still just a smilen "oh not much Yuu, just enjoying the site" Kanda drew his sword "don't call me that" I was crawling away, but only made it so far before my hand snapped a twig "what are you doing here women?" I turned my head to look at Kanda and he was from what I could tell confused.

"I was just taking a walk, when I saw Lavi and asked if he 'wanted to play a game', he said 'sure' so I said 'what game?' and he said 'tag' and then he yelled 'run' so that's why he yelled and why I'm out here" he still had his hand on Mugen "ok. whatever. Like I care what you two brainless people are doing, I'm out of here" and he started walking away. Why that asshole. that's it.

"hey Kanda?" he stopped walking "what do you want women?" I got a smirk on my face "I like your hair" his face got ten shades darker, he but his hand i his hair and felt the braids "your dead bitch" he ran after me with Mugen, I went running the other way "hey Lavi help too, that's not all off my handy work thank you"

he stopped chasing me and locked eyes on his new target. Lavi. "thanks chick, now he's gonna kill me" I started laughing "hey Kanda, you have beautiful hair" he turned back looking at me "your gonna die first, then the Usagi is next" I looked him dead in the eyes "oooo I'm so scared of the big bad Kanda" and again he was running after me.

We were running for a good while I was starting to get tired and I'm still injured cause of Kanda, but then I had a good idea. I started running towards the cliff, taking my jacket off as I was running. I don't think he was expecting me to run off the cliff, but I did. I was about half way down before I activated my innocence.

It feels so good to fly. I was back at the top in a blink of an eye and there was Kanda and Lavi both looking at me like they were about to have a heart attack "don't do that shit we thought you died" Kanda said with a pissed off look "well I do have wings you know, so I can't really fall to my death" Lavi started to get a smile on his face.

"that was brilliant Amaya, run off of the cliff to get Kanda to stop chasing you, pure gold right there kid" Kanda looked at him then back at me then walked away. I was on the ground when I was sure Kanda was a good few hundread feet away from me. "you know Amaya?" "what Lavi?" I looked at him "I think Kanda likes you" he said still looking in the direction Kanda walked off to.

I looked the same way "yeah right" I said picking my jacket back up "no really, cause when you ran off the cliff he ran faster" wait, what? "you mean he can run faster than what he was?" he looked at me like 'was that all I heard' "yeah, he can run a hell of a lot faster than that. He isn't the best exorcist here for nothing" I didn't know that.

"just cause he ran faster, doesn't mean that he cares" I walked away, leaving Lavi there. "yes it does" I don't think Lavi meant for me to hear him, but I did. I didn't stop or change my pace, I just kept walking towards the building. I was inside the building when I spotted Komui, so I ran up to him "hey Kmoui are you done with the tests?" He was holding papers in his hands "no not yet, but I'll let you know what I find ok?" he said and walked off. Ok wierd.

I was at my room and as I was about to open the door I heard a noise, what is that? I opened the door, a hand wrapped around my wrist and I was pulled inside, my door was slammed shut. I grabbed the hand and twisted it off my wrist, bent it back, but then my feet were kicked out from underneath me and I fell on my ass. I spun around on my back and kicked up hitting whoever it was in the stomach or chest I don't know it was good enough to get them away from me. I hope.

I hurried up and got on my feet, but the hope that I had was lost, when I was kicked in the chest and was sent flying in to the wall. That hurt like a mother efer, since I was still injured from healing Kanda. Bastard. I hit the wall with a bam and slid down to the floor, I could feel a few stitches rip from my skin. Ow. The next thing I felt was a hand around my throat.

"don't move" whose voice is that? "you will come with us or I will kill you and your friend Kanda. nod if you agree" I didn't move, was he serious? would he really kill me and Kanda? he sqweezed his hand tighter "answer me" so I nodded "good girl" then I felt a sharp pinch in my arm then everything was turning black. At least Kanda isn't around when I black out this time.

* * *

**please review and let me know what you think.**

**^.^**


	15. Chapter 15:She will never be yours

**KANDA P.O.V.**

Doe's she know that she's running towards the edge of the cliff? she just kept running, not stopping. I ran faster to try to catch her so she wouldn't run off, but I was too late. She just fell. I stopped at the ledge, looking down trying to see if I could see her, but then she was flying right back up. I can't believe she did that. Run off the edge of the damn cliff and then fly back up perfectly fine.

"Don't do that shit, we thought you died" I said looking at her with a pissed off look "well I do have wings you know so I can't really fall to my death" she said, then she looked over at that damn Rabbit , so I did the same and he was getting a smile on his face. "That was brilliant Amaya, run off of the cliff to get kanda to stop chasing you, that's pure gold right there kid" Rabbit said

I looked back to Amaya then back to Lavi and right back to Amaya and then I walked away. I can't believe I fell for that and I can't believe I actually cared about what happened to her. Whatever, I wont care anymore, if she wants to go around doing shit like that then fine, see if I'll be there to save her when she needs it.

I made my way to my room, I need a shower, I need to be clean. And that's what I did when I got to my room. Right when I stepped out of the shower Komui came over the PA system **"attention to all exorcist, there was an intruder earlier. They broke in to the science lab and they have also taken one of our own. The exorcist's name I call, please come to my office and only those I call. Lavi, Allen and Kanda please come A.S.A.P. that is all"**

What the hell is going on? who the hell could break in and take god knows what from his lab and an exorcist, whoever the exorcist is must be pretty pathetic to be taken. I got dressed and made my way to his office, when I entered the office Lavi and Allen were already there.

"you called" I said as I walked in to his office and stood by Allen "yes, you three are going after whoever took the tests from my lab that I was running and your also going to find and bring back the exorcist that was taken" It was Lavi who spoke "who was taken?" Komui looked at me "Amaya was taken and I need you three to go find her and bring her back, that is your mission now go and be careful we don't know who broke in"

What did he just say? Amaya was taken. But how is that possible? she's almost as good of a fighter as I am. I was the first one out the door, leaving Allen and Lavi behind. I can do this, I can find her and bring her back and whoever took her. God help them. I was running to the boat that will take us to the main land.

When I got there he was waiting for us. It wasn't to long after I got to the boat that Allen and Lavi showed up "why did you leave so fast?" "yeah Yuu, we should stick together" I turned around and got on the boat, they stepped in soon after. "let's go" I said to the person driving the boat.

We were on the main land pretty fast, he must have known that we were in a hurry. When we got off the boat we started asking questions like 'have you seen this girl recently' or do you know who she was with and how long ago was it' we finally found someone who seen her an hour ago, with a tall man who had gray skin. A Noah.

The person said that he 'saw them getting on a train that was heading east and she looked like she was in a fight' "thanks" I said and went to find Allen and Lavi and tell them what I found "we need to find what train left an hour ago and that will tell us where there going" no shit Lavi.

I turned around and walked away heading to the train both. There were a few people in line, but I didn't care, I shoved them out-of-the-way and asked the lady what train left an hour ago and where it was heading. She said that 'it was a train to Paris and there will be another one here in forty-five minutes' I got three tickets and sent the bill to the Black Order.

I went and sat on a bench to rest till the train got here "so Yuu, where are we going?" "Paris ,we leave in forty-five minutes" damn Usagi "did I hear Paris?" "che. yeah that's where they're heading and so are we" I looked at the idiot Bean sprout with a look that said speak and die.

I think he got the message 'cause he didn't speak till the train got here. The train got here sooner than the ticket lady said. Right when the gey opened the door, we three were there waiting for him to punch our tickets so we could board the train. I made sure to get two separate rooms so that the Usagi and bean sprout wont bother me.

"aw Yuu, but we want to ride with you. It's no fun if we don't all ride together" I put my hand on the damn Rabbits face and pushed him out the door and slammed it shut. Finely some peace and quiet. I sat down on the seat closest to the window and looked out it. Maybe I should try to get some rest before we get there.

I don't know how long I was sleeping, but it must have been long enough, 'cause I was woken up by the stopping of the train. I stood up and made my way down the train. It wasn't too long after I stepped off the train that Allen and Lavi were behind me "well let's get started asking people if they've seen Amaya or not" I walked up to the first person I saw and asked them if they've seen her.

They said 'no' so I moved on to the next and on to the next and after the eighth person I asked, I was getting pissed. We weren't getting anywhere at this rate. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and ran in to someone "I am terribly sorry sir" It wasn't till I looked at the person I ran in to, to see that it was a Noah.

"Noah" I put my hand on Mugen "ahh exorcist, what are you doing here?" it was the Noah of Pleasure Tyki Mikk "like I would tell you" I was ready to cut him down right now "true true, well tell that Beautiful girl Amaya I said 'hi' will you" he turned around and walked away. He didn't get very far as I stopped him.

"What do you mean say 'hi?' she's missing and a Noah took her, like you didn't know that" he turned around, ever so slowly with a dark look on his face "what do you mean 'a Noah took her?'" was he playing stupid "don't play stupid Noah, someone from your family took her a few hours ago from the Order and stole some tests from the science lab" his skin was turning grey

"I assure you, I knew nothing about this" my hand grew tighter on Mugen "like I would trust a Noah" he took a step closer to me "I would never hurt her, unless we had the chance to fight to the death and that's not for a while til we all fight to the death, so don't you go thinking that I had anything to do with hurting my Amaya" what did he just say?

"Your Amaya? she is not yours, she will never be yours" I drew Mugen "ahh, you like her don't you, well I can safely say that you are a good match for her, but if you can't even keep her safe from harm then you don't deserve her" he was fully grey now, he even had the crosses on his forehead.

"I will find her and bring her back with me" I activated Mugen "and while you do that, I will go and see which one of my family members took her and injure them. Good day Kanda" what how did he just disappear like that? and what did he mean by 'injure them?' his own family, that is just as morbid and twisted as he is.

He better not hurt her or I sware I will kill him so slowly and so painfully that he will beg me to kill him "hey Kanda, did you find anything?" I put Mugen away "yeah, the Noah Mikk was here and he didn't know that someone from his family took Amaya, but he said whoever it was he was going to injure them"

I told Allen "wait what? Mikk? the Tyki Mikk said that?" "yeah" I looked down at the Bean sprout "he did" "wow Yuu and you didn't kill him for calling Amaya his?" I whipped around and saw the Baka Usagi leaning against the wall with his arms crossed "how long were you there?"

"Just long enough to find out that he will find his 'Amaya and injure whoever took her' and for you to say 'she's not yours she will never be yours' I must say I wasn't expecting that" "che. Whatever" I walked away not wanting to deal with that idiot. Where ever you are Amaya, don't worry I'll find you.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. DONT WORRY I'LL POST AGAIN SOON.**

**^.^**


	16. Chapter 16:take care of her

**KANDA P.O.V.**

I can't believe it's taking this long to find her. It should be easy, I find people all the time. "Wait up Yuu" "yeah, wait for us" I didn't feel like waiting, so I just kept walking, leaving them behind me to catch up. "hey mister exorcist?"I stopped walking and looked down "what?" it was a little kid, what could he possibly want "there was a lady that came through here and she gave me something to give to the people who wore the same crest as her she told me to wait till someone came, so I waited" could it be

"what did she look like?" I asked the kid "she was about this tall..." he raised his hand above his head "...and she was nice and she had wings that were black" Amaya "what did she give you to give to us?" the kid turned around and walked away waving his hand as in to tell me to fallow him, so I did. We turned a few corners till we came to a hole in the wall, really a fucking hole in the wall. Che whatever.

the boy bent down and move a chunk of wood out-of-the-way and held up something long "she wanted me to give you this" he held it out to me. I took it from him and pulled off the clothe that was wrapped around it and it was Ayano, Amaya's sword. Why did she give this to the kid? Why didn't she keep it with her? "hey kid, why didn't she keep it with her?" the kid shrugged

"I don't know, she was running really fast and ran in to me and asked me if I could do something for her and I said 'sure', she said 'keep this with you and give it to the people who are wearing the same crest as I am and don't give it to anyone else and one more thing, if you run in to a guy with the crest and his name is Yuu tell him I'm waiting' then she ran, but soon after she ran some tall grey looking guy grabbed her and threw her in to a carriage and they rode off after that I ran and put this here and waited for someone to come"

yeah that sounds like her "how long ago was this?" the was thing, hurry the hell up "about two hours ago I think" "thanks kid" I said and walked away "hey mister?" "what" I turned around to look at the kid "you better find her Yuu, she was looking very scared" and the kid ran off, leaving me there for once to think over what he just said. I walked back out of the ally way and saw Allen and Lavi looking for me.

"where did you run off to?" Usagi asked, I just showed him the sword "hey that's Amaya's sword, where did you get that?" and I told them everything the kid told me. "so, we have her sword, but not her, well at least we're getting somewhere. right boys?" and then the stupid Usagi put his arm around me, so I punched him in the stomach. "not cool Yuu not cool at all" "che. Shut up Baka Usagi"

"hey Kanda?" Allen said "hmm?" Allen just pointed in the way that the sun was going to set "what? I can't read your stupid mind" "they went this way" he looked in the way he was pointing "and how do you know that?" he shook his head "because, I asked someone if they've seen her and they said that they last saw her going this way with a grey man in a carriage" ohh "che. fine let's go then" the way he pointed led out-of-town.

I started walking away then something long and black shot past my head "your to slow Yuu you need to run faster" It was the idiot Rabbit on his hammer flying through the air, I sware one day I'm gonna knock him off that thing. "I hope you fall Baka" I said to myself "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" he yelled back to me, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and he ran in to a tree.

Finally, justice is served and it tasted sweet. I walked by him with a smirk on my face, he was laying on the ground, bent in an unnatural way. O well, Allen was helping him as I just kept on walking. I was done wasting my time, Amaya's time on those two idiots, I'm gonna find her and I'm gonna find her soon. Out of nowhere Ayano started to pulse, what did that mean?

A little child came running out of know where crying, now what "help me please" the child said, Ayano just started pulsing even more now that the child was in front of me "with what?" I asked the child. The child looked up at me with a smile on its face "with dying" the child was an Akuma. I wasn't fast enough and it back-handed me and I hit a tree.

"he he he what a stupid exorcist, your even more fun then that girl the Noah was playing with earlier" what did it just say? I stood up "what did you just say" It's arms where hammers and its legs were still that of a childs, along with the face "you are stupid for me to tell you again, now listen 'cause I will only say this once, skin took the girl to a chamber and was doing things to her to make her talk about what she is, he was getting bord so he let me play with her. It was fun to see how much one of you can bleed and how much pain you can take"

That was it, I had Mugen drawn and active as I threw myself at the Akuma, he was going to die and he was going to die right now. The Akuma raised its hammer arms to block my attack, but what it wasn't counting on, was me sliding down on my knees and sliding past its legs to cut them off. I pushed myself up and brought Mugen down on the Akumas head and it went straight threw to the ground "AHHH" **BOOM**

I put Mugen back in its case 'clap clap clap' I spun around and saw Allen and Lavi standing there clapping. "If you to are done, we have someone to find" They were both walking up to me "good job, good job" Lavi walked by saying "nice job" Allen said as he walked by "che. Whatever" I followed behind them. We were walking for a while cause we came to a town.

It was very clean and shiny. I hate it here already. Damn these rich people. We kept walking til we came across a hotel, we went inside and got two rooms for the night. That's all they had left. go figure in a preppy town like this. "We're out of here when the sun rises" I told both Baka's as I walked to the bar to get some soba. I can say one good thing about this place, it has good soba.

After I was done I went up to my room, got a shower and went to bed. hoping not to think or dream about Amaya.

I was wrong hoping didn't work at all, I dreamed about her. she was in a dark basement chained to a wall. Her clothes were ripped and she was bleeding. To put it simple, she looked dead. Just hanging there on a wall, lifeless. I don't know why I dreamed about this, I don't want to see this not at all. I was still in this basement with her, when a door opened and in walked a Noah, Skin.

When I see that bastard I'm gonna kill him, just like that. "hello there, are you still alive? I hope so, 'cause I'm not done with you just yet" he got closer to her with a knife and put it to her skin and cut a thin line all the way down her arm to her wrist "I wont tell you anything" he got a smile on his lips "o I hope not 'cause if you do, then that means that road can play with you till you die, at least I play with you and keep you alive"

did she just spit on him "you wont get shit out of me" and he back-handed her, her head was lolling on one side, not moving. 'bang' "whats going on here?" what it Tyki doing there "hello brother, I'm just playing with her, do you want to play to?" Tyki's face went grey and he was pissed, I've never seen him look like that before "let her go she's mine" Skin stopped smiling "what do you mean yours?" Tyki started walking his way "like I said she's mine" Skin started backing away from him.

"so that what Road meant by you like her" Tyki walked over to Amaya and crushed the chains with his hand "yes, she is mine to kill when we all must fight, I want to know how strong she is, but I can't do that if you kill her know can I?" Skin was smiling again "no I guess you can't, well I'm done with her anyways, go a head and take her. I have to go look over those tests that the leader was looking at" and Skin walked away like he just got done talking about the weather.

"what has he done to you my Amaya?" Tyki asked the sleeping Amaya "don't worry, I wont let them hurt you while your here" he picked her up and left the room.

I shot straight up in my bed like I was on fire, was that really a dream or was that really happening? I don't know, but something inside of me told me to get up and follow my feet, so that's what I did, I got up, put my jacket on, grabbed Mugen and Ayano just in case when and walked out the hotel, not telling Allen or Lavi that I have left to go look for Amaya.

Ayano started pulsing again. What does that mean? I just kept walking, with every step I took, Ayano would pulse more and more. I was walking in the direction of a house, a simple two-story house. I stopped there and Ayano was going haywire. This is one wierd sword. I walked up to the door, I had Mugen out just in case and knocked on the door. "who is it?" I know that voice. I knocked again and this time the door opened and the Noah Road answered the door.

"well hello there, what brings you here? let me guess, your her to save your little girl friend aren't you? well Skin is busy playing with her right now..." "no I'm not" Road looked behind her and opened the door wider, to show that skin was behind her "o is she dead?" he shook his head no "then why aren't you with her?" Skin looked at me "Tyki took her somewhere I don't know, but we can always play with this one" Skin got a smile on his face.

"that is enough" we all looked up to the second floor and saw the millenium earl looking down at all three of us "I am very disappointed in you two, I ask you to lay low and yet you go to the Order, steal from there lab and take an exorcist and almost kill her and now your about to do the same with this one. Go to your rooms, I'll deal with you two later" I looked back at Road and Skin and they both walked away.

What is going on? "I believe this is for you" Tyki said walking down the stairs with Amaya in his hands. He was right in front of me and handed her over. I was not expecting that "what's going on?" I said wanting to know why they're doing this "we have better thing's to do so take her and go" Tyki said looking at me with a deadly look. "fine" I said and walked away. I made in half way down the street when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

It was Tyki "you better watch her, they know what she is capable of now, so take care of her 'cause if you don't, next time they will have her and I wont be around to stop them" he turned around and walked back to the house. What does that mean? what is she capable of? I'll find out later. It took me a while to get back to the hotel but I made it. I laid her on my bed and got some cloth and a bowl of water to clean what I can of her.

I was done cleaning what I could. I stood up and laid my jacket over her 'cause she was laying on the blankets, and took Mugen and Ayano and leaned them against the bed stand, I pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down in it, waiting for her to wake up. I felt someone shaking me and I didn't like it. Not at all. I opened my eyes and it was Amaya.

She's awake "how are you?" I asked, what a stupid question 'how are you' how do you think she feels you idiot "I feel like a punching bag, a cutting board and a dart board all in one and to tell you the truth, I'm so happy to be out of there. It was scary, crazy, wierd and just down right gross in the basement of there's. Hold on, how did I get from there to here?" she looked at me for an answer, so I told her.

When I was done telling her, she was chuckling "Tyki just handed me over like a loaf of bread, remind me to thank him for that "Che. No" I looked away, like I'm going to remind her to do that, even if the guy saved her, he is still a Noah. "hey Kanda?" I looked back at her "thanks for coming to find me" I nodded at her "and did a little boy give you my sword?" I stood up and walked to the other side of the bed, to pick up and hand her Ayano.

"thank god I thought I would never see her again" I walked back to sit in the chair "why?" I asked her"because I thought I was going to die" I was just looking at her "well you're not going to die not any time soon, at least not while I'm around" I looked away as I said the last part. I didn't know I was sitting that close to the bed for her to lean over and put her arms around my waist and hug me.

"Thank you Kanda" what am I suppose to do? I have no idea what to do. Do I shove her off or do I leave her there with her arms wrapped around my waist? In the end I left her there, Manley because she fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her. But I didn't mind much. "Your safe now my Amaya"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. SHOULD I DO A 'HER POINT OF VIEW' NEXT OR JUST KEEP MOVING ALONG WITH THE STORY...LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND WANT.**

**^.^**


	17. Chapter 17: Third base

**AMAYA'S P.O.V.**

I felt safe to be in this room with Kanda, I don't know what it is, but I like it. I was sleeping on something that was hard, but soft and would move every now and then and that's what woke me up. I opened my eyes and I looked up. I could have died. I was looking up at Kanda's face, hey has his eyes always been that color? not the point, I'm laying on Kanda's lap! Oh my god, he's gonna kill me I just know it.

Why isn't he yelling at me? why is he just staring at me? ok this is some wierd shit going on now, he's not yelling or shoving me off of him, what's going on? hold on, why don't I just ask "hi" wow I am pathetic "how are you?" he asked. How do you think I am idiot? I was cut and torchured "I hurt everywhere" did he just get a little smile on his face? I think he did, now I know hell just froze over.

"yeah, I can't help you with that" was he going to help me? I think he was. Damn, that is probably the only time he will help me. Ever. I just remembered, I'm still laying on his lap "sorry, I'll just move now" I put my arms on either side of him and pushed up, but my right arm slipped and my face went straight into his crouch. Oh dear god, kill me now please. I was up and on the other side of the bed and he was standing faster than you could blink.

Can you say worst day ever. I can. "I am so sorry about that ,I didn't mean to do that, my hand slipped, trust me I would never do that to someone like you" what did I just say? Oh shit "that is not to say that I wouldn't do that to someone like you, it's just I don't know you very well and wait that's not what I meant to say, what I meant to say was you are very attractive in a way, damn it that didn't come out right either what I mean is..." "che. whatever" oh thank god he stopped me.

"The Noah probably just hit your head to hard and is even more fucked up than normal now, anyway's I'll be back with some food" he turned around and walked out the door. I hope for my sake that he is right for once, please let the Noah have hit me on the head too hard and now I'm fucked up. 'knock knock' I looked at the door and in walks Lavi. Geat, if he catches wind of what just happened, me and Kanda are both screwed.

"how are you?" "I could be better" I said looking at him "yeah I would say so" he sat down in the chair Kanda was sitting in "so, you and Kanda on third base now hu?" I threw a pillow at him "get out now and that was an accident, I didn't mean for it to happen, it just happened my hand slipped" he was ducking out the door "I don't need to know what slipped where Amaya" oh my god "get out Lavi" I threw another pillow at him and this time he left. Good.

"I can't believe this, if Kanda finds out he will be pissed" "why would I be pissed?" He scared the hell out of me "and why are there pillows on the floor?" he asked walking into the room holding our food "oh um, Lavi stopped by" he walked over and handed me my food "and what did he say?" oh crap "not much, just to see how I was and stuff like that" I started eating my chicken "what did he do that I would get pissed?"

"um you don't want to know trust me" I can't believe he will ask another question, that will lead us back to what just happened earlier, with my face in his crouch "if you don't tell me now, I will take your food away" nooo not my food, I like my food "fine he said 'so you and Kanda on third base now hu?' that's what he said, happy now?" he stood up and sat his food on the table grabbed Mugen and walked out the room. The only thing you could hear, was screaming and curse words one right after the other.

It didn't last to long about thirty seconds if that, then Kanda walked back in the room and leaned Mugen against the table again, picked up his food and sat back in the chair. I kept my eyes on him the whole time. "so, how's Lavi?" "alive" he took a bite of his food "that's good" "for now at least" he finished saying. What did he do to Lavi? On second thought I don't want to know.

We didn't say anything else till we both got done eating "so, when are we leaving?" I asked Kanda "when do you want to leave?" wow, I get a choice? nice "soon as possible" he stood up and put the chair back by the table "then let's go" he picked up Mugen and waited for me. I stood up, but just barely, I grabbed Ayano and put her around my back. This was the only time I got a good look at myself, I was only wearing pants and bandages around my chest.

"um, is there anyway I can have a shirt please?" I asked Kanda "che" He was walking towards me and handed me his jacket "here, put it on and let's go" I did what he said and put it on. It was nice and comfy and worm, not to mention it smelled so good. Kanda walked out the door with me trying to keep up "hold up Kanda I can't walk that fast" he turned around to look at me, then he looked behind me. I had to know what he was looking at.

It was Lavi, he was upside down against the wall with his hair over his face and Allen trying to wake him up "come on" I looked behind me and saw Kanda walk up to me."let's go" he said to me "ok" I turned back around and took a step and almost fell If it wasn't for Kanda catching me "thanks Yuu" "che" he kept one arm around my waist and the other held my hand over his shoulder.

It didn't take as long as I thought it would to get to the train station. We walked over to a bench and I sat down on it while he got the tickets. I just sat here waiting. "they said the next train should be pulling in soon, so I got us two first class tickets" good thing its coming soon 'cause I didn't feel like waiting "that's good. Thanks" he sat down beside me and just stared out into the field in front of us.

What is he thinking about? on second thought I don't want to know. "hey Yuu?" I always wanted to know the answer to this question "what?" at least he's not mad...Yet."why is it that you don't get mad when I call you by your first name Yuu?" he was quiet, I hope I didn't just make him mad with what I just asked. I just wanted to know. "It's not annoying when you say it" that's it? well I guess I can live with that "thanks" "why do you ask?" I wasn't expecting that.

"I was just wanting to know why you don't try to kill me when I call you Yuu and you try to kill others that do, that's all" he didn't say anything as the train rolled in to a stop. The ticket collector opened the door "all aboard" we both stood up and walked to the door, Kanda was the first one there since I still had trouble walking. I handed him my ticket "thank you miss, enjoy the ride" he said, and I walked down to where I see Kanda entering the room.

He was already sitting when I got there, so I took the other side and laid down on the seat "hey Kanda? wake me when we're there will you?" "che. Whatever" he said, so I took that as a yes "and sorry if the answer I gave you didn't satisfy you" I rolled over and tried to sleep.

* * *

**SO I DIDN'T GO WITH A HER P.O.V. BECAUSE I WANT THE STORY TO MOVE FOWARD. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**^.^**


	18. Chapter 18: die frilly die

**AMAYA'S P.O.V.**

Last thing I knew, was I fell asleep on the train, now I'm swaying from side to side. I opened my eyes and saw Kanda. I rolled my head to the side and saw that he was carrying me. How nice of him. Wooh, wait what? Nice? Kanda being nice? Did hell freeze again? I looked back up at him and he was just staring straight ahead, like making it a point not to look at me.

"um Kanda?" "Che. What?" He looked down at me as he said this, but then went back watching where he was walking. "Why are you carrying me? Not that I don't appreciate it, it's just why?" Smooth Amaya, smooth "You were sleeping idiot and wouldn't wake up, so it was either carry you or drag you. I can drag you if you'd like?" my eyes got big "No no that's quite alright proceed" proseed, proceed with what? carrying me, God Amaya, you got stupid.

"Che. Whatever" I looked around to see where we were and from what I could tell, we were in the Order and he was taking me to my room. Thank God, I did not feel like dealing with the Nurse. We made it to my room "You gonna turn the handle or just look at it Baka?" Ass. I reached out to turn my door knob. He walked in and over to my bed and sat me down gently, well gently for him that is.

"Thanks Kanda" I said. He looked at me, then turned around to walk away "hey Kanda?" he stopped and turned his head to look at me "What?" He was looking at me like he didn't want to kill me. Was Lavi right? Did Kanda like me? I don't know just yet, but I'll find out, one way or a nother I'll find out. "Thank you for taking care of me" I decided to say to him.

"you're welcome" He replied and walked out my door and shut it behind him. I was left looking at my door with my mouth wide open and eyes left hanging out of my head. Did thee Kanda Yuu just say 'Your welcome' to me? He did and I heard it with my own ears and I still can't believe it. Man, I don't know what I did to get on his good side, but I wasn't about to get off of it.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out a baggy shirt and baggy pants.I then went into my bathroom to change. When I walked out of the bathroom there was a note laying on my bed. Who is it from and how did it get there?

those were the two questions that came to mind. I walked over to my bed, sat down on it and picked up the note and started reading.

_Dear amaya, we are hosting a ball tonight to celebrate your safe return._

_ P.S. Wear something pretty, Kanda will be there. _

_Lena..._

Great. Just great. Now I have to deal with her too on top of Lavi. O`well, What am I going to wear? I don`t have a dress. I hate them, manly because you can`t sit comfortably. I guess I`m stuck asking Lena for a dress.

I need to word it just right, cause if I don`t, she will try to take me shopping and I can`t go shopping. I`m still trying to heal from what happened and I don`t need to be dragged around by a shopaholic.

What time was this ball thing again? I looked back at the paper and found the time. So i have 4 hours till the ball. Plenty of time to get ready. I laid down on my bed to try to get some sleep. I need it. It didn`t take long for me to fall asleep and enter the nice realm of dream land. Oh how I love to dream, just as long as there are no Lavi`s or Allen`s.

Then it would be a nightmare and that would suck. It would suck like Lena putting e in a pink frilly dress. I hate pink, It`s so girly and don`t even get me started on the damn frilly`s. Damn those frilly`s, may they rot in hell along with glitter and bows.

I soon fell asleep, dreaming about me and Ayano killing and stabbing every frilly and bow that came our way, that were ready to take our souls. 'die frilly die, ha ha ha'.

"Hey amaya, wake up" OH MY GOD, the frilly`s can talk. take that and that and a little bit more of that you damn frilly`s. "WAkE UP" My eyes flew open and I came face to face with Lenalee. She was wearing a powder pink dress with frilly`s that went around her chest and down to bottom that dragged the ground.

She looked like a pink fairy. I`m pretty sure I was giving her a look like 'What da fuck' I mean what are the odds? I just said I don`t like the color pink and that I Hate frilly`s. Not to say I had a dream where bows and the frilly`s were trying to take my soul.

That was wierd. "Uh Lena?" I looked her in the eyes "Yeah?" she said with a smile. "What the hell are you wearing? It looks like a cupcake blew up on you and a pink one at that" Shes laughing at me. Why is she laughing at me? I was being serious here.

"Your so funny Amaya, I came up here to see if you needed any help getting ready for the ball?" I knew it. I just knew it. "Well I don`t have a dress" I told her "no worry`s *ll be right back ok?" And away she went, out the door to her room to bring me back a dress. I guess I should of told her what kind of dress. O`well, to late now.

"Here you go, I brought 3 up with me just in case" How did she get back up here so fast? The world will never know. She laid the 3 dresses on my bed. I got up to get a better look at all 3 of them. 1st was a dark blue that went all the way to the floor and was cut up the right leg all the way to the thigh.

The 2nd was a light sea green color, needles to say I didn`t need to look over the rest of the dress and quickly moved onto the 3rd dress. The 3rd dress was a dark blood-red with black mixed in and was made out of silk. There was an outer layer of black lace that went from the chest to the end of the floor length dress.

"I want this one" I said picking it up and holding it up against me. It was soft and so beautiful "Do you need help putting it on?" Lena said. "but the ball doesn`t start for..." "30 min." Lena cut me off. I looked over at the clock an sure enough, it starts in 30 min. I must have slept deeply for time to fly by that fast. Damn.

"I think I can manage, if not Ill yell for ya" I walked to the bathroom and shut the door. I started taking my clothes off careful, trying to avoid reopening the cuts that were still on my body. I finally got the clothes off and was putting the dress on. The only thing I needed her help with, was zipping up the back and hooking the hooky thingy other than that I was set.

"You look amazing Amaya" I looked up at Lena "Thanks" she looked at me up and down, circling me till she said "You need some shoes" My eyes got big. I did not want the kind of shoes she was talking about "can I just have some pumps instead of heels please?" The last time I wore heels, I fell face first onto the floor.

"I guess, come with me to my room and you can pick what pair you want, then we can go to the ball" She said grabbing my hand and pulling me out my bedroom door. I kicked my door shut as she pulled me out and dragged me down the stairs to her room.

"Here we are" she said while pushing open her bedroom door. "I`ll show you the shoes" I followed her to her closet and when she opened it all you saw was rows and rows of shoes. "Holy shit" I mumbled under my breath "Go ahead pick one" They were all color organized, so it was kind of easy to find a black pair of pumps that went with the dress.

"I like these" i sat them on the ground and put them on. strangely enough they fit. "good, now let's go before it starts with out us" here we go with her dragging me again. With the pace she was walking at we made it to the hall in no time flat. Everyone was there. I even saw Lavi and Allen there.

I wonder when they got back? the thought left my mind as soon as it entered. I was looking for a face that I wanted to see. Where are you? "what you looking for or should I say who you looking for?" I looked over at Lena "I'm looking for the punch do you know where it is?" wooh that was close.

She looked a little let down "Yeah it`s over by the far wall" She pointed to the far wall in the back right corner "Thanks" I said and made my way over to it. While I was walking over to the punch, I couldn`t help but glance around to see if I could find him.

I made it to the punch bowl and I didn`t see him anywhere. I got my punch and made my way to the chairs I saw that were sat up right beside the table that the punch bowl was sitting on. I sat down and just stared at the many faces out there dancing and what not.

I don`t know how long I was sitting here, but I was ready to leave and my butt was numb from sitting so long. I stood up and threw my glass away and when I turned around, I saw him. He was wearing a pitch black suite with a pure white under shirt. the jacket was left open and his hair was in it usual half ponytail and side bangs. He looked with out a doubt drop dead sexy.

He walked like he owned the place and I wasnt the only one who was staring at him a few of the other girls were to. They better watch it he`s mine. Did I just think that? Why did I think that. O God, was Lavi right? Did he have a crush on me and I for him? God, I really hate that Usagi right now.

* * *

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. MY COMPUTER CRASHED SO NOW I`M LEFT UPDATING BY USING MY XBOX 360. I KNOW RIGHT, BUT HEY IT WORKS SO IF SOME WORDS ARE MESSED UP AND IS A LITTLE WACK ITS BECAUSE I DONT KNOW HOW TO USE FANFIC ON THE XBOX JUST YET. IT IS KIND OF HARD TO RIGHT THIS MUSH ONLY USING YOUR 2 THUMBS. I SWARE THEY ARE GOING TO KILL ME WHEN IM DONE WITH THIS. BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	19. Chapter 19: computer has died

**HELLO EVERYONE XXXUSAGIXXX HERE TO TELL YOU THAT MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND IS NO MORE. I DONT KNO WHEN I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE. IM SENDING THIS MSG FROM MY XBOX360 BELIEVE IT OR NOT. I HAD TO ERASE ONE OF THE OLD CHAPS TO POST THIS TO LET YOU KNOW. THE ONLY WAY I CAN POST NEW CHAPS IS TO THE ALREADY POSTED CHAPS AND ERASE WHAT IS WRITEN ON THEM AND CHANGE THE TITLE. I DONT WANT TO ERASE THEM BUT IF IT TAKES TO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE THEN I WILL. I DONT WANT TO LEAVE WHAT FEW READERS AND FOLLOWERS I HAVE HANGING LIKE THIS, SO JUST HANG IN THERE FOR ME AND I WILL TRY TO POST IF AND WHEN I CAN. AGAIN SORRY.**

**YOUR WRITER**

**XXXUSAGIXXX**

**^.^**


	20. Chapter 20: IM BACK

**I WAS SOOOOO THINKING IT WAS GOING TO TAKE LONGER THAN WHAT IT DID TO GET MY COMPUTER FIXED, BUT ITS A GOOD THING I WAS WRONG WRITE? SO YES MY COMPUTER IS FIXED AND I WILL BE UP DATING SOON, SO LOOK FORWARD TO SEEING AMAYA AND KANDA IN NEXTS CHAPS**

**CLAPS FOR ME THAT IM BACK... THANK YOU THANK YOU**

**MUCH LOVE, YOUR WRITER**

**XXXUSAGIXXX**

**^.^**


	21. Chapter 21:My God child

**AMAYA P.O.V.**

I can't believe I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing. It was Kanda. What is he doing here? I didn't think he would ever come to something like this, with so many people. He hates people, so why come? I was still standing by the punch bowl when someone bumped into my hip "Sup Amaya, don't you look hot" It was Lavi "Thanks Lavi and you clean up nice" I gestured to the tux he was wearing.

"Thanks, I mean I know right. This is the coolest thing Lenalee has ever done. You should feel happy about that" I went back looking into the crowed and saw Lena dancing with allen. I knew he had a crush on her and she him. Good for you two "Aww, aren't they the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Lavi said, making a kissy face up at me. I side stepped to put just a bit more room between us.

"Say uh, speaking of the cutest couple, why haven't you told Yuu that you like him yet?" WHAT? Did Lavi just say that, in a room full of people? Well, at least when he said it, the music didn't mess up and everything goes quiet. You know, how it always goes quite when someone says something so shocking and everybody looks at you? Yeah, that didn't happen, thank God.

"Shut up Lavi" I slap my hand over his mouth to keep him from saying anything else. "I. Do. Not. Like. Him. Like. That." I said, saying each word loud and clear. Well not loud, but clear. I slid my hand down his face, giving him one of those looks that say 'if you talk about this again, I will kill you' "Ok, Ok, I hear you, I hear you" He grabbed my hand and slowly put it back to my side.

"I'm just messing with you Amaya, but really I know you like him, It's obvious. written all over your face" I could feel my face start to heat up. Was it getting hot in here or was it just me? I hope it wasn't just me. Why is it getting hard for me to breathe? first I'm getting hot, now It's hard to breathe, whats happening with me? "I can't breathe" I was barely able to whisper to Lavi before I fell to the floor.

I was staring up at the ceiling trying to breathe. Lavi was down and by me side, trying to figure out what is wrong with me. Everyone was crowding around me, watching the show. "GET THE NURSE" Lavi yelled, to no one in particular. "Just try to breath Amaya, help is on the way" Allen was trying to back everyone up so I could have some air to breath with out them taking it.

"I'm here, whats wrong?" I heard the nurse say. "she can't breathe well and is hot and she just fell to the ground" "Pick her up and bring her to the infirmary" she said. Lav did as told and picked me up. It felt nice not to be laying on the dirty ground anymore. I guess I was zoning out cause the next thing I know is, I'm laying on something soft and fluffy.

"All right, everyone out. Now. I need to work" I opened my eyes and saw the nurse pushing people out of the room. She walked back over to me and started taking the dress off. It felt good when the cool air brushed my skin. "Oh my God child, what is happening to you?" What did she mean by that? What was happening to me? and isn't she the one who is supposed to know how to fix me and she doesn't know what's happening with me?

"What's happening to me?" I tried to say. I guess she heard me cause she replied "I don't know. You have this sort of pattern on your chest and stomach, I don't know what to make of it" What does she mean about that? "What kind of patterns?" I looked at her with blurry eyes "Like the ones that cover your sword" She might not know what is happening to me, but I know do.

"bring me my sword" I told her "why on earth do you need that?" ugh "Just get it" I tried to yell, but I don't think it was a yell, more of a squeak "fine, fine, fine" She walked away and in about five minutes walked back in holding Ayano "thank you" I said, as she handed Ayano to me. I pulled the cover off of her and put the edge of the blade in my hand and cut my palm, leaving a nice clean-cut.

The blood that was pooling in my hand I ran it over Ayano, making sure to cover all the patterns that was on the sword. My blood was dripping from the swords blade and on to the floor. When I was sure that the sword was covered in my blood, I looked up at the nurse and asked "can you get me a towel and some bandages please" She was looking at me wide eyes like I was crazy.

She just turned around and I guess she went to go get what I asked, I wasn't for sure. I held the sword in my right hand, the hand that wasn't cut and had the point touching the floor so that the last bit of the blod that was still on it would run off. Nurse walked back in and handed me the things that I asked for "thanks" I said to her. I held up my sword and ran the towel over it taking what bit of blood was still on it off.

"How is that possible?" She asked. I was done with my sword and moved on to my hand "Well, you know how Kanda is connected to a lotus flower?" I looked at her and seen her knod her head "Well, I'm not conected to a lotus flower, I'm connected to her, my sword Ayano. When she or I or even both of us has gone through a dramatic experience, Ayano will add a pattern on to my body and I will give her some of my blood. When Kanda gets injured too much, he will lose a pedal and that measures his life span. Mine is sort of the same. When I get injured enough, Ayano will take some of my life force and that adds a pattern on to a part of my body, to complete this I have to give her some of my blood. If I don't give her some of my blood she will simply keep draing my life force and will simply kill me to keep herself alive. she is alive and lives off of me"

I was done with my hand and saw the nurse looking at me like I was growing another head "Ok, I will have to ask Komui to make a document of this for further studies" she walk off leaving her by myself. Well that was fun. Lets not do that again anytime soon. Wow, now I'm going crazy, talking to my damn self. I laid back in the bed. the events that took place wore me out and just like that I was out.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	22. Chapter 22:Make you feel better

**AMAYA'S P.O.V.**

Im tired of getting hurt. If I don't stop soon, I'm gonna die before I'm 25. I woke up and sat up so fast that it didn't give the person that was looking at me enough time to move out of the way. My head hit their face and from what I can tell they hit the floor with a loud _thud_ "What the hell is wrong with you?" Excuse me "What the hell's wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you? You're the one that was getting up close and personal with my face. stalker-_ish_ much?

I glared at Kanda while still rubbing my sore head. He was sitting on the floor giving me a death glare "You were moving around so much and was about to fall off the bed, that is why I was holding you down, you Baka" Oh no he didn't! "Don't start your shit with me _Yuu. _I am this close to bustin' someones ass right now and don't think for one second that you're not on that bustin' ass list, 'cause Mister, you're at the top as of right now"

He's just looking up at me with a '_Duh' _ look. "What? It's not like I'm speaking alien here" What is he staring at? So I looked down and saw that my sheet had fallen down to my waist. Thank God my hair is so long. In a way I'm kinda like a mermaid right now, 'cause my hair is covering both of my breasts. I could feel my face heat up so fast, that I sware I was set on fire right now.

I reached down and snatched the covers up and held them to my chest, then I had a thought, "Look any harder Yuu and you're gonna burn a hole in the blanket", I said with a smirk on my face. "Che'", he stood up straightening his coat. "Don't flatter yourself, you're not that hot" He said and walked away. That felt like a bitch slap to the face. I looked around to see if anyone else was in the room with me, there wasn't, so I dropped the covers and looked at myself.

So what if I wasn't a skinny minnie, so what if I had a little bit of a tummy, every realistic girl has one. I was about to cover up when I saw a deep maroon color around my waist. I pulled the cover down even more and saw that the swirls have spread even farther than what I thought. I threw the covers off of me and saw that the swirls now go from my feet, up my calf and knees, up around my thighs and stops like a belt around my waist.

It's starting to look more like vines and swirls mixed together now. I looked around the room to see if I could find anything to wear. Looking hard enough I found a pair of shorts and a tank top, just my luck I find something that I don't like to wear for obvious reasons. I stood up and walked over and put them on. walking back to the bed to pick up Ayano there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I yelled to who ever it was. The door creaked open and in walks Lavi. There's no mistaking that head of red hair. "you've only been here a day and you're already up and ready to leave? Wow, nice tatts. I didn't know that you liked tattoos?" I glanced up at him and found him looking over the marks that lined my body. I care but I don't care. You know? "I bet that hurt when that needle touched your skin?" What was I to say to that? Do I tell him the truth or just let him believe what he wants to believe?

"What are you doing out of bed?" and in walks the Nurse "I'm fine and I'm leaving" "Good, 'cause Komui has a mission for you" I looked back at Lavi "Ok, thanks" I held Ayano in my hands and walk to Komui's office. I was able to avoid running into to people so they wouldn't ask questions about my 'Tatts'. Pushing open the door to Komui's office, I heard a loud crash of something. I pushed the door open faster and saw that some one has created a paper avalanche. It all fell in a swoosh kind of way, kind of cool really. Stepping over the person that was crushed by the papers, I walked up to Komui.

"Um, Lavi said that you wanted me for a mission?" He looked at me as his glasses started to slide off of his nose "Oh, yes I did and do" He started scattering around the papers that were on his desk and in one move he put both of his arms on the side of his desk and shoved all the papers onto the floor "Uh, why you do that?" I asked just a little confused.

"I need a white piece of paper with writing on it" Was he serious? All of the papers in here look like that "Are you shitting me right now?" He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. Kind of creepy, like those smiles. "Well I guess I could just tell you your mission" He sigh dand sat down in his chair "you think?" "Mmm, often" did he answer a sarcastic remark with a real response? Wow. "You will be going to Norway" was that it? "And where at in Norway will I be going?" He looked up at me.

"Oslo, Norway to be precise. You will take a boat then a train, after you've entered Oslo, ask around for some info. sources say that they think the Earl is smuggling Akuma through Oslo" Why Oslo? I asked "It's a trade city, they ship anything and everything threw there, so why not Akuma to" Well I guess that's all I need to know "Thanks" I spun around on my heels and made my way carefuly to my room as to not be seen by anyone.

Changing into my regular clothes and putting my jacket on. I packed what I needed and walked down to the boat that was waiting on me. It didn't take long for me to make it to land and walk to the ship that was now boarding. "Ticket please" The cpt. said. I showed him the Black Order badge and he let me pass without any hastl. Good man, good man.

I walked to the room that was to be mine for three days and sat my suit case by the bed and walked into the bathroom. It was starting to eat at me that Kanda said that to me '_Don't flatter yourself, you're not that hot' _I thought we were becoming friends or at least an aquaintence. Guess I was wrong. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly,I walked out of the bathroom and out of my room all together.

I found my feet taking me up to the top floor of the ship. Why? I have no idea what so ever. There where chairs lined up against the side by the railing. I walked up to one of them and sat down In it. So comfy. Closing my eyes and letting the breeze brush my face and blow through my hair, I felt someone beside me. Peeking up to see who it is, It's no other than the Dick himself. Can I not go on one mission alone without him being dragged along?

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growled at him. I was in no mood. I was just starting to relax and forget what he said, till he showed up. Now guess what? The memories' back. Great., "Ask that damn Komui, He's the one that forced me to come" Why would Komui force Kanda to come with me? It's not like it's going to be that hard of a mission right?

"Why are you out here? Can't you see that I'm trying to relax here?" I was done looking at him and laid on my back and closed my eyes. "Che, I don't care what you do, just stay out of my way women" I peeked at him again "Don't I always" saying it as a state ment than a question. "The fuck you do" and away he walks, prancing like the little panzy he is.

'Please, if there is a God out there, don't bring me anymore surpises, at least for today. Ok?' "excuse me, but is this seat taken?" Looking up at the person that just spoke "Sure, go for it tyki" Did I just casualy say 'sure' for Tyki to sit by me? O' well, that goes to show you that I just don't give a flying rats ass right now. "What is wrong my Amaya?" He says to me as he sits down.

"Every fucking thing Tyki" I heard him chuckling to my side "I'm sorry to hear that sweet, maybe I can help you feel better?" Hmm, I thought for a few seconds, why not? He can take my mind off of everything that's going on here. "Sure" I said, and we both went back gazing out into the ocean.

* * *

**SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	23. Chapter 23:He was sorry

**AMAYA'S P.O.V.**

Tyki only sat with me for a few minutes before saying "I must get going, but rest azure that I will be back to make you feel better" He walked over to me, picked up my hand and kissed it "Till tonight" He left after saying that. So, now it was just me and the sun and sea waves. Every now and then you would see dolphin's having their fun jumping in and out of the waves that the ship created.

I was starting to get hungry, so I got up and wandered around till I found a found someone who worked here. "excuse me? But do you know where I could get something to eat?" I asked nicely to the cute looking ship boy "Sure, just continue straight down till you get to your third door on your right,t then walk all the way down and it'll be to your left" While he was telling me what way to go, he was also using his hands to tell me what way too.

I said my 'thanks' to him and walked away to find food, so my stomach wont eat its self. I finally found it. I walked inside and saw Tyki sitting at a table. He must have felt someone staring at him cause he looked dead at me, smiled and waved me over to him. I walked around the numberous tables to get to him, he was after all, sitting in the back wall by a window.

"Hello Sweet, did you get hungry sitting out there for to long or did you just miss me too much and decided to come find me?" He casually said so me with a smirk planted on his face. "And what if I said both?" I told him pulling a seat out to sit down on. "Then I would be delighted to have you have diner with me" His smirk turned into a smile. He has a nice smile.

"So, when exactly will you be making me feel better?" I looked him in the eye with one of my sly smiles "Well, its starts now of course" Tyki leaned forward, put his elbows on the table and rested his head on his hands. "So, how have you been Tyki?" What else was there to ask him? "I have been tired or keeping my family in line. And serving the duke, all together done."

Now that I look at Tyki, like really look at him, He does look a bit older and looks tired. Must be what the duke is asking of him and it doesn't help when the family is being out of line. "Sorry to hear that, maybe we can both make each other feel better" After saying that, I hurried up and looked out the window. Did I just say that I would help make Tyki feel better? OH MY GOD! I did just say that. I bet right now, that my face is as red as a tomato. I know it is, 'cause of the damn reflection in the window.

"Here is your food sir and I brought something else for the ladie as well. I hope you enjoy" The waiter sat down the food and turned away to take care of his other tables "This looks delicious does it not?" Tyki asked me as he took a bite out of his stake. I picked up my fork and cut a corner off of the chicken that was placed in front of me and put it in my mouth. Can I just say 'Damn' that's some good chicken.

"It's really good" I told Tyki and we both went back eating our food. When we were done the waiter came back and cleared the table and brought us some wine. He poured us our glasses and Tyki said "Thank you" To the waiter and he walked off. I picked up my glass and taking a little sip, not knowing how its going to taste, hopefully it tastes good. Mmm, it tastes good.

By the end of the night, I have had five glasses of wine and Tyki himself has had nine, yes we had to bottles, but man it was worth it. The wine was so smooth it felt like silk. Tyki paid the bill and we had to help each other to walk out of the restaurant. I can now say that this is the first time that I have ever been drunk, and I liked it. I don't know how but we made it back to Tyki's room, we both went in and fell on to the bed.

"Ya know Amaya, Kanda had better be takin good care ov ya, cause if he it'nt, I will hurt him" Tyki was slurring his words, but I understood what all he said "Well, he said that I'm not hot and yelled at me to stay out of his way, that's about it" I said trying not to slur my words to bad, I think I managed pretty well. Tyki's eyes got wide "He said that you weren't hot? Sweet you are the definition of hot and beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you different."

We were laying on his bed, on our sides facing each other as we spoke. We didn't speak for to much longer after that, what happened next, I have no idea. Everything went blank like a black out room.

I woke up the next morning with my head feeling like it would split open at any moment "Ahh, I see your awake Sweet" I looked up to see Tyki, walking out of the bathroom with steam pouring out of it filling the room and him wearing nothing more than a towel around his waist, with water still dripping off of him. Can I say HOT! I do believe my mouth is watering right now.

I tried so hard to look at Tyki's head, but every now and then my eyes would wander down to look at his nice chest and even lower. I sat up and everything spun. shouldn't have done that. Now being able to see the end of the bed, why was my jacket down there? and my shirt? and my pants? Now that I think about it, I don't feel like im wearing anything except for my bra and undies.

'Don't freak out, don't freak out'. I kept telling myself. "Don't worry Sweet, we didn't do anything, I wouldn't sleep with you if you were drunk, I would want you to be fully aware of what I did to you" He gave me one of those smirks, like a lion looking at it's pry. "If we didn't do anything, then why are my clothes down there and not up here?" I pointed to my clothes and then to me as I spoke.

"That was your own doing my Amaya, you said, if I remember right that is 'Im to hot' Then you took your jacket, shirt and pants off throwing them to the foot of the bed. I wasn't going to stop you, might I say though, I liked the show on how you took your clothes off. Won't ever forget that" I felt my face heat up with every word he said, I don't think my face could get any redder?

I reached down and put my shirt back on, reaching back down to pull my pants towards me and turn them inside out. I wasn't about to stand up to put them on, not while Tyki was in the room watching me. I shoved my pants under the blankets and proceeded to put my pants on. after they were on I stood up and put my jacket on and walked or wobbled to the door. "Thanks for last night Tyki" I sad as I got to the door, opening it as a hand was placed on my shoulder and turned me around.

Wooh, dizzy. I was now facing Tyki "Feel better my Sweet" He kissed me on my cheek and turned around and walked away into the bathroom. I was standing there, shocked out of my mind of what just happened. I turned back around and walked out the door, shutting it softly and making my way, now sober, back to my room.

Getting to my room was easy, all I had to do was follow my feet and tada, hear I am. Opening my door and stepping in, I was slammed up against the wall, with my hands held up in the air now going numb from the pressure that was applied to them. _'click'_ the lights were now on and I could see who was assaulting me. "What the fuck do you think you're doing Kanda?" He let go of me and stepped back.

Damn, my wrists are hurting like hell. "Where were you?" He growled at me. Now I know he isn't going to get snappy with me "None of your business" He was getting mad. O' well, not my problem. "I thought something happened to you, I looked everywhere over this God forsaken ship and couldn't find you anywhere. Do you know the shit you put me threw?"

Wow, he actually thought something happened to me and looked everywhere for me. I know I should say something remotely nice to him "1: Nothing happened to me. 2: it's not that big of ship and 3: do I look like I really care about the shit I put you threw? You're the one that told me to stay out of you're way, so that's what I was doing, staying out of you're way" I walked past him and went into my bathroom to take a shower.

When I walked out, good thing I was wearing a towel, 'cause Kanda was sitting on my bed, apparently never left. "Why are you still here?" I asked him as I went over to my bag and pulled out some clothes. "Where were you last night? There was an Akuma attack and you were nowhere to be found?" I turned around and looked at him "I was with a friend for the night. Nothing happened to me, so you can stop worrying about it now" I finished saying as I walked back into my bathroom to get dressed.

When I walked back out, there was Kanda still sitting on my bed. What now? I walked over to him and sat down beside him on my bed "What's wrong now?" I said putting my head in my hands "I'm sorry I said those things to you the other day" With that, he stood up and walked out of my room.

He was sorry. That's all I wanted.

* * *

**SORRY IT TOOK SOOO LONG TO UPDATE, WORK AS BEEN A BITCH.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	24. Chapter 24:Day dream

**AMAYA'S P.O.V.**

He walked out of my room leaving me there sitting on my bed. He was sorry, has Kanda ever said that before? I think so, but I just can't remember. I got up to put my dirty clothes away. After my room was clean, I made my way to the ship's deck. It was cloudy and dark, it looked like a storm was about to hit. My kind of weather. There wasn't very many people out here, just me, Kanda and a few other couples, but they were making their way inside the ship.

I walked up beside Kanda "What are you looking at?" I said looking out into the ocean "Che. There's something that doesn't feel right" Um, ok. Just as I got done thinking that, a huge Akuma shot straight out of the water and was looking down at us. "Hello their little exorsict, are you ready to die today?" Me and Kanda both backed up and had our swords out ready for battle.

"Um, I would rather not die today if you don't mind" I said to the fish looking Akuma "Well that's to damn bad, 'cause your gonna die" when it was done talking, it raised a fishy hand and brought it done on the ship's deck. I jumped up in the air doing a flip and landing on its fish hand "Get off you pest" it flung its arm up in the air sending me flying high in the sky.

I had enough time to throw off my jacket and activate my wings. I was hovering in the sky looking down to see Kanda fighting the Akuma, from what I could see he looked like he was winning, but it didn't last to long when he got bitch slapped by the over sized Akuma. Don't get me wrong it was funny, but not funny when Mugen was thrown from his hands and the Akuma had his hand on top of him ready to squish him.

I folded my wings skin-tight to my body so I could fall faster to save Kanda, throwing my wings out just in time to fly close to the ships deck and swoop Kanda up in my arms, God he has a fat ass, don't he work out? "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Was he yelling at me for saving him? "What? I could have just left you there to get squished like a bug or I could keep you from getting killed, sorry I took saving your life over you being all moncho man"

The way I was holding Kanda to me was like we were hugging or should I say becoming one with each other, yes it was uncomfortable but o'well I'll live...for now.I flew back to the ship and dropped im on the deck. He landed on his feet like the damn pussy he is and rolled over to get his sword, popping back up and charging over to the Akuma. I flew back into the air and activated Ayano. This was a bad idea, a very bad idea.

Just like I did last time, I folded my wings to my body and did a dive straight down. activating Ayano to her fullest I yelled at the Akuma "Hey shit for brains look up" Just like I thought, the Akuma looked up and its eyes got huge "What you doi.." It didn't have enough time to finish what it was saying before I dove straight down it's throat and stabbed my sword out to the side and cut all the way down as I fell. I had barely just enough time to put Ayano in front of me and bust threw the other end.

I don't even want to think about what part of the Akuma I just came out of, but whatever part I did landed me in the ocean water. Good thing I could swim, but it's no use to the stong current and under tow that the ocean was having due to the up coming storm. I was able to pop out of the ocean to get air, but just for a second before a wave slammed into me.

This went on for what seemed like a life time, before my body couldn't take anymore of this do to lack of air. I was zoning out and that is never a good thing to zone out under water, you'll just die faster. And that's what I guess happened, everything was black and cold except for the warm spot I was starting to feel on my chest and back. Why was my mouth getting worm and my inside feeling worm to? What was going on? I felt my limbs being pulled in different directions.

Then something worm was placed over my body. My eyes shot open and I chocked up sea water from my lungs, God they were on fire. Laying back down to try to steady my breathing, saw Kanda on his knees, jacketless and shirtless. What was going on? After thinking about what all just happened to me and the warm feelings I kept getting, it all fit. Kanda pulled me out of the water and kanda took my clothes off and put his jacket over me and he was giving me the kiss of life to get me to breathe.

OH MY GOD! Kanda kissed me. Now coming to realise this, my face grew five shades of red and more if there is that many. I looked around and saw that we were the only ones out here. "Thanks Kanda, for saving me" I said looking at him. He looked away, but then looked back at me, "Don't ever do some crazy ass shit like that again, you hear me Baka?" I got a small smile on my face "Yeah, I hear ya Yuu" "Che." He said looking away from me again.

He turned back to face me, then leaned forward to me and picked me up and stood me on my feet, he kept his hands on me so I wouldn't fall. For that I was grateful. I was held against his chest. His bare chest. Oh my God, stop it Amaya do not think like that. I looked up 'cause I felt someone looking at me and come to find out it was Kanda who was looking down at me.

"Um, Yuu?" He was just looking at me, then he brought his hand up to my face and pulled sea weed out of my hair, "You looked stupid with sea weed stuck in your hair" Facepalm. Wow. "Can we go inside now?" I asked him, feeling my face start to heat up again. He didn't reply, he just turned around and started walking with his arm around my waist. Thank God I hurried up and put his jacket on the right way or he would be seeing a whole lot of me that I don't think he wanted to see.

* * *

We got to my room then he let go and walked over to my bed and sat down on it. He looked so hot right now, with his muscls showing and those abs, damn, is all I could say. Looking at him was so wrong, but so right. I couldn't turn away from him. I stopped thinking all together and walked in front of him, put my hands on the side of his face, tilted his head up and planted a kiss on him.

He wasn't responding and it was starting to hurt me, but two seconds after that thought entered my mind, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. Standing up from my bed he lifted me up with him to keep me from pulling back. he turned around and layed me on my bed and was laying on top of me. God, I am getting so hot right now.

* * *

"What the fuck are you staring at Baka?" Oh fuck me. Was I seriously just day dreaming that? Damn that was so good. "Uh, nothing just got a little dizzy is all" I ran to my bathroom and slammed the door. I can not believe What I thought.

* * *

**DONT YELL AT ME, DONT HURT ME. I COULDN'T HELP BUT RIGHT THIS THE WAY I DID. I WAS LAUGHING MY ASS OFF THREW THAT WHOLE SCENE. I KNOW YOU WOULD LOVE FOR THEM TO GET TOGETHER RIGHT NOW BUT THEY WONT GET TOGETHER JUST YET AND AS FOR TYKI, HIM AND AMAYA WONT GET TOGETHER SO DONT WORRY ABOUT THAT. I JUST LOVE TYKI THATS ALL.**

**AND AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	25. Chapter 25: Da fuck

**KANDA'S P.O.V. BACK AT HQ. BEFORE THEY LEFT FOR NORWAY**

I was walking be the infirmary when I heard thrashing movement coming from the other side of the door. Opening the door I walked in a few feet and saw that it was Amaya, she was moving in her sleep. I was beside her bed when she about fell out of it. Baka. I was holding her down so she wouldn't move so much to hurt herself. Before I knew it, her eyes flew open and she sat straight up hitting her head with mine and knocking me on my ass.

"What the hell is you're wrong with you?" I asked, sounding pissed 'cause I was. "What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you? You're the one that was up close and personal with my face. Stalker_ish_ much?" She threw back at me. "You were moving around so much and was about to fall off the bed, that is why I was holding you down, you Baka"

"Don't start you're shit with me _Yuu_. I am this close to bustin' someones ass right now and don't for one second think that you're not on that bustin' ass list, 'cause Mister you're at the top as of right now" I heard what she said but I couldn't talk I was looking at her fully now, the sheet has fallen to around her wait and I saw everything except those area's, 'cause her hair was blocking them. Thank Gad, I did not need Lenalee finding out about it if I saw that. I would be getting bitch slapped with that damn clipboard for sure.

"Look any harder Yuu and you're gonna burn a hole in the blanket" That snapped me out of it. I was not about to get caught staring at her nice body. "Che" I said standing up trying to think of something "Don't flatter yourself, you're not that Hot" I saw hurt in her eyes before I turned around and walked out of the room. I felt kind of bad for what I said, but in the end, it got me out of there.

After that I went to my room, thinking about what I said to her. I did feel bad about it, but I wasn't about to tell her that. Not just yet. Rolling over in my bed I looked at my lotus flower. It was shinning brighter than it was before Amaya came here. I wonder why? It looks somewhat healthier to? Hmm, probably just some wierd thing that's been going on with me and her.

I was just about to close my eyes, when I heard a rapping knock at my door "What the hell do you want?" I yelled, to the person knocking at my door, wanting to be left alone. "Ohh YUU, I have something for you YUU, so open UP" That God damned Usagi, wont he for one second leave me the hell alone? I stood up and threw open my door "What the fuck do you want you damn Rabbit?" I was pissed just looking at this thing.

"Ohh, Yuu don't be like that, I was sent here 'cause Komui wanted me to give you you're mission. Do you want it?" Was he being serious or was he joking like the idiot he is? Sometime I just can't tell "Just give it to me Usagi" "OK" He slapped the folder in my face and took of running. I wasn't in the mood to chase after him, so I let him go. For now.

I walked back to my bed to sit and read what the mission was. Opening up the folder I find that I'm going Norway. Oslo, Norway. I've heard of that place, it's a shipping yard full of traders and buyers. Reading more on the mission I find out that The Earl have been smuggling Akuma un noticed. So that's why I'm going to Norway, to stop the smuggling. Sounds easy enough. Getting to the last page to my dismay I see that I'm going to have a partner and that partner is Amaya. Great.

I got my bag packed and was on my way to the ship, when I saw Amaya run by wearing shorts and was that tattoo's on her legs? I just don't care right now. Making my way back to the stables to be taken to the ship by carriage I asked how long it would take "About 30 minutes, Sir" Sounds good to me. I leaned back and closed my eyes, trying to nap before I get to the ship and have to search for any clues of Akuma.

"Sir, we're here" The driver said. Opening my eyes I see that the ship is still loading its travelers. Grabbing my bag and stepping out of the carriage, I made my way to the top of the cat walk and showed my Black Order Badge "Welcome, Sir" The cpt. said to me. I walked up and down the corridors trying to find my room, till I came to the last room on the right. I found you, you fucker.

Dropping my bag on the floor by my bed, I turned around and started heading to the deck and after I'm done searching the deck, I'll work my way back to the end of the ship. By the time I was on the deck, we were about to set sail. I was done with the dock and was making my way on the outside of the ships walk paths, when I saw none other, then Amaya sitting on one of the lazing chairs with her eyes closed.

I guess she felt someone looking at her and opened her eyes "What the hell are you doing here?" Hu? I was pissed yet again "Ask that damn Komui, he's the one that forced me to come" She was quiet like she was taking everything in "Why are you out here? can't you see that im trying to relax here?" She went back looking at the ocean "Che, I don't care what you do, just stay out of my way women" I was about to walk away when I heard he say "Don't I always" Not needing anytime to think about what to replay to that, I said "The fuck you do" and walked away. I was done looking at her just as much as she was done looking at me.

It was getting dark by the time I was done searching the ship, I didn't find anything, but I still feel it. I know something is here, I just can't find it. I'll just let it find me. I was out in the back of the ship when a waiter walked up to me and offered me a drink. Me trying to be polite said 'no thanks', but the bastard wouldn't take no for an answer. That's when he threw the tray and drink at me and pulled out a sword. What the hell is going on?

I drew my sword a few seconds later, trying to gather my thoughts on what is going on and why a human is trying to fight me? "What do you think you're doing?" I yelled, to the waiter that's no older than I, "Well I do believe I am about to fight you exorcist and kill you and make my Earl happy" The waiter said, with a sadistic smile on his face. "I'll give you the first one, but I'm not about to give you the last two" And the fight was on.

In the end, he died within ten minutes. But soon after he was dead and tossed over the ledge, two waitresses walked out from behind a door, also holding a sword. This just keeps getting more f'ed up by the second. The two waitresses came charging at me, swords high in the air. Mistake one: Don't go running at your opponent like a maniac with both arms over your head, yelling like a fucking Banshee.

After blocking one of the swords and side stepping the other, then kicking the waitress in the face, (the one I side-stepped) she dropped the sword clutching at her face, the other waitress that I blocked swords with, slashed at me again, she slashed so hard that the end of the sword got stuck on the floor. stepping on the sword to knock it out of her hands, pusshed both girls back "What are you?" I said, angrily at them "We are followers of the Earl, here to make him proud". The waitress I knocked the sword out of her hand said this.

The other was still clutching her face. I heard the floor boards move behind me, I did a back flip into the air and let the person run under me, when I landed back on the floor, I stabbed the person threw with Mugen. I stabbed the person killing him, but by doing that I somehow killed the two waitresses. This is some sort of cluster fuck if I ever saw one. What the hell was going on? Will no one answer that damn question?

I was done being outside by now and made my way back to my room, putting Mugen away as I walked. I was a few corridors away when I heard commotion going on behind one of the closed doors. I was in no mood, so I drop kicked the door open and saw four level one's and one level two playing card. Joy. Pulling out Mugen and activating him, I got the first level one Akuma that was closest to me. "AHHHHH" They all started to scream.

One hell of a delayed reaction if you ask me. Before they knew anything more had hit them, I got the other three level one's. All that's left now is the level two. "Soooooooo, hi. I'm a level two Akuma, I'm Star Point, nice to meet you and you are?" Was this Akuma thing trying to introduce it's self to me? "Uhh, yeah Kanda" It got a smile on its face. "Hi, nice to meet you, we were just playing go fish, but then we started yelling because one of the level ones cheated, but then it got worse, so that's why we were being so loud, but then you came in and killed them which ended the fight, now I have no one to play go fish with. Hey an idea. Want to play go fish with me?" DA FUCK!

"Ohh, never mind I have to go, it was nice talking to you bye" With that it went backwards threw the wall. I need to take a nap. Walking out of the room and to my own, I finally make it back. Opening the door and kicking it shut, I walked up to my bed, took Mugen off and threw my jacket on the chair in the corner and laid down on my bed. When I woke back up it was just getting bright out. I got up and put Mugen on and grabbed my jacket. It was time to see Amaya.

I was outside her door. I knocked a few times but she didn't answer, so I just went in. She wasn't in her room, so I decided to wait for her. I turned the lights off and leaned against the wall. It didn't take long for the door to open, but I wasn't taking any chances on it being someone else. When the person stepped inside the door, I grabbed their wrists held them in the air above there head, shoved them to the wall and shut the door with my foot.

I flicked the lights on and long behold its Amaya. "Where were you?" I growled at her, "None of your business" O I'm fucking pissed now "I thought something happened to you, I looked everywhere over this God forsaken ship and couldn't find you anywhere. Do you know the shit you put me threw?" Ok, so I didn't look for her, but I was getting worried about her.

"1: Nothing happened to me. 2: It's not that big of ship and 3: Do I look like I really care about the shit I put you threw?You're the one that told me to stay out of your way, so that's what I was doing, Staying out of your way" She walked past me and was making her way to the bathroom then shut the door. A few seconds past by then I heard the water turn on and new that she was taking a shower. I wasn't going to leave just yet, so I stat on her bed. Waiting for her to come out.

I hear the water turn off, but I still kept looking at my hands. The door opened and I saw her feet walk towards me "Why are you still here?" She asked, me walking over to what I guess to be her bag, since she's only wearing a towel. The tattoos that are on her leg look like the ones off of her sword. "Where were you last night? There was an Akuma attack and you were nowhere to be found"

I looked up and saw her looking at me "I was with a friend for the night, nothing happened to me, so you can stop worrying about me now" She shut the door to the bathroom when she was done talking. She soon walked back out fully dressed. How can I tell her what I want ti say? She walked over to the bed and sat beside me. "What's wrong now?" She said, putting her head in her hands. "I'm sorry I said those things to you the other day" I can't believe I just said that!

I stood up and walked out of her room, making my way outside to the ship's deck for some fresh air. When I got outside it was dark and storm clouds were forming and the wind was getting heavy. Something doesn't feel right. I stare out into the ocean, I think that's what's wrong. Something is gonna come out of the ocean, most likely an Akuma at that.

* * *

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE, BUT I UPDATED SO BE HAPPY. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	26. Chapter 26: Oh my God

**AMAYA'S P.O.V. BACK TO PRESENT TIME.**

I was staring at myself through the mirror, 'What in the hell where you thinking?' 'I don't know what I was thinking, but what I was thinking was soo hot, come on you can't tell me you didn't like it?' Was I seriously talking to myself in the mirror? Yes, I do believe I was. Oh my God, I'm as crazy as Komui. If I was that fucked up, I would have shot myself. 'Getting off topic Amaya' Thanks brain, That's what I was trying so hard not to do.

I wonder if Kanda is still out there?, he doesn't know what I was thinking. Thank God, again. How will I look him in the face? Just like I normally do I suppose. Ok, I'm good. Let's do this shit. I step out of the bathroom and he was looking at me like 'what the fuck is wrong with you?' I just don't know anymore. I really don't. "Uh, hi" I said, to Kanda with a little wave of my hand.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" "I don't know" I whined like a baby with a pouty face. When I look back at him he's still shirtless. Don't think anything, don't think anything. "I think you should go?" I asked, him "Like now" I finished adding. He needs to go before my mind wonders. Again. He stood up still looking at me "Whatever, Baka" And walked out my room.

I sware it just dropped ten degrees in here, good, I needed to cool off. J C what is wrong with me? Why am I acting like some kind of school girl? or worse Lenalee with Allen. I think I just shuddered at that thought. O, so now I decide to get cold. That's when I realize, I'm still wearing Kanda's exorcist jacket. Smells just like him, STOP! I flung the jacket off my body, not wanting to think about Kanda and his nice muscled tone chest and STOP! You're doing it again.

OH MY GOD! I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone, not even with my ex-boyfriend shane. He was good-looking and all, but there was never a pull, a need to want to always touch him and be touched, ok, only sometime's like when you are just so in that kind of mood and then anything will do at that point. But Kanda, that fucker just sets me off and puts my ass on fire for him.

_'Knock knock' _"Ahh" Calm down Amaya, I mean damn. "Uh, who is it?" I ask, "Che. It's Kanda Baka" O No he didn't. I through that door open so fast, that he stepped back a few feet "What?" He spun around in the spot, face red like a tomato. 'What's wrong with him?' I felt a breeze then looked down. To my horror, I was topples with my girls waving 'hi' to the world and the world they just had to wave 'hi' to, was Kanda's.

"Oh my God" I said, in a whisper, then slammed my door shut. 'Smooth move ex lax' My brain said. I ran to my bag and put a shirt on, then crawled into bed, thinking about the next time I'll have to talk to Kanda. And that day is tomorrow. Great. Just fan fucking tastic. _'knock knock' _ O please no. My face dropped to the floor. I'm not answering that door, it's evil.

_'knock knock'_ "GO AWAY!" I yelled, to whoever is at the door. _'knock knock' _"Just go away" I moaned into my blanket. _'click'_ Shit. Did the door just open? My bed just dented in. "Don't worry about it, but I will take my jacket back now" I sat up ready to bitch slap him in the face, I was making sure that the blanket covered my chest this time. He was looking at the door like it was his long-lost friend or something.

"Just get the jacket and leave Kanda" I said, I was emotionally drained as of right now, my brain was being quiet and I was still horrified for what happened not just five minutes ago "Just be ready for when we dock tomorrow at 9 p.m." With nothing else said, he stood up and was about to walk out the door when I stopped him "Thanks for the jacket Yuu" I laid back in my bed staring up at the ceiling "You're welcome" _'click' _And my door was shut. CHAPTER

* * *

**THIS IS JUST A CHAPTER TO HELP LEAD UP TO WHATS TO COME AND YES THEY SHOULD BE GETTING TOGETHER IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. THEN THE REAL FUN BEGINS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	27. Chapter 27:What would Lavi do

**AMAYA'S P.O.V.**

The next day came pretty fast. Waking up to the horn of the ship going off isn't exactly how I wanted to wake up, but it was. It scared the hell out of me and I rolled off the bed and my face became one with the floor. I don't know how long I was laying on the floor, but I guess it was long enough for someone to open my door and just walk in. "Why are you on the floor?" Oh, hello there Kanda "The horn scared the hell out of me and I fell on the floor" I turned my head to the side and saw Kanda looking at me.

"Get dressed, where gonna be late" He said, then walked out my door. I think he's decided to forget about last night. Good, 'cause I'm gonna do just that. Forget. The floor was starting to hurt, so I got up and changed clothes. Making my way off the boat, I caught a glimms of Tyki getting on a horse and ridding away. Then I looked down and saw Kanda, standing by a wall holding it up.

I walked up to him and before I could say anything, he opened his eyes. Kind of freaky, "You ready to go now?" Was he being nice to me? "I'm the one waiting on you" I said, with a smirk on my face. He returned the smirk "Che. Whatever" He said, and away we go, off into the sunset or rather down the dirt road.

We got to the inn we were going to stay at "Sorry son, we only have one room for the night and if you two aren't together you can't stay here. Me and my wife hold strong when it comes to non married people sleeping together" I did not want to walk anymore "It's a good thing we aren't those people, right love?" I said, grabbing a hold of Kanda's arm. "Yeah. we aren't like that" Ooo, I think he was getting mad.

The owner got a big smile on his face, the kind that stretches from ear to ear, like the ones I use to get when I first got to the Order. "Well, That's good to hear, just give me one sec and I'll get you your key" He was gone for maybe five minutes. When he returned he had a key in his hands "here you go you two, top floor on the left, third door on the right" We went to walk away when a women Came into the room.

"Oh, are these the couple that got the last room, Dear?" Oh no "Yeah Honey, they are" Me and Kanda were staring at the women in front off us "Why, aren't you two just the cutest couple I've ever seen. You most come down for diner, my treat" Creepy smile again "We just came from the ship that dock at the pier, so we Might just go to bed when we get cleaned up, but that you for the offer ma'am" I said, and pushed Kanda up the stars.

I pushed him all the way till we got to our room, then I opened the door and stepped in, letting go of his arm. "Why did you do that?" I turned to look at him "'cause I didn't want to walk anymore, I'm tired" I turned around and saw two beds. Why was there two beds in a singles room? Well, at least we get our own bed. "Che. wemon" Kanda shut the door and went into the bathroom.

I picked which bed I wanted and I picked the one by the window. I was laying on my bed as kanda walks out of the bathroom "You're in my bed" He says "I don't see your name on it" I said, back at him. He stomped up to the bed and stood over me "Up, now" "UH, no" I said with a smirk, what you gonna do now Mister high and mighty. He reached out to me, picked me up and carried me over to the other bed and dropped me "HEY, that's my bed I was on its first" I sat up on my knees, pointing a finger at him.

"Don't care, it's mine now" and he laid on the bed. Oh, just you wait. I'll get you tonight, in your sleep. I clicked of the bed side table light and waited for him to fall asleep. He was out within fifteen minutes. I was thinking for the time in between 'what would Lavi do?' _ding_ light box. I sat up and walked quietly over to Kanda. There was little light in the room, but just enough to do what I needed to do. When I was done I walked back to bed and fell asleep.

"What the fuck did you do!?" Yes. The sweet sound of revenge. I sat up, wanting to see what Kanda would do, he was looking at the wall mirror and was growling at the mirror. He only turned his head to look at me, but not just a look, it was the look of 'your dead' and my look was that of 'oh shit' "Now Kanda settle down, don't want to make too much noise now do we, after all, we're married" I know I just one this little fling. "If I was married to you, I'd kill myself"

I was ok with that answer. His hair right now, looked like a really bad rats nest. When he was sleeping I pulled all of his hair apart and laid it out around his head, I also braided one long piece of hair down the side of his face. I was surprised that he didn't move when I was doing that. "I'm just gonna go" I got up and ran fo the door, I didn't make. He was standing right in my way.

"You really think I'm gonna let you go after you did this to my hair?" I eased back a few steps "Uh, I was hoping" I laughed nervously, "Well you hoped wrong" He took a step to me and I took a step back. He stepped again and I did the same. He gave no warning as he threw himself at me and tackled me to the ground. "Wha what are you doing?" He was straddling my wait.

"Getting even" He said, with a scary smirk on his face. I went to push him off, but then he grabbed my hands and penned them above my head with one hand. Damn he's strong. He took his other hand and undid my hair, pulled it all the way out and took his hair tie out of the braid and tied my hair. When he was done he got off of me and stepped back. "See yeah, Baka" And away he walk out he room.

I went to sit up but couldn't, my hair was being tugged by something. I turned around and saw that my hair was tied in a knot around the bed post. That son of a bitch. I t took me an hour to get all the knots out of my hair and when I went down stairs fuming, there he was eating noodles, With perfect hair. Bitch. "I'm gonna go look around, be back soon, Yuu" I said, to him. He didn't even look up. Fine. I walked off to look around the place.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	28. Chapter 28: Body

**AMAYA'S P.O.V.**

Walking outside I saw different shops were just starting to open up for the day, so this must be what their market looks like, cool. I walked by venders selling fish, crab and other types of sea life that us humans love to eat. By the time I made it to the end, I was tired of smelling fish, so I walked over a street and saw more shops were now open. Passing by one of the shops I saw a sword like no other.

I decided to take a look at it. I stepped inside the shop and a bell rang. Not paying it much mind, I made my way to the sword. Looking at it you could tell it was old, but yet strikingly beautiful all at the same time. "Can I help you?" I looked to my side, I saw and Old Man looking at me and the sword "I was just looking at this sword, where did it come from?"

I asked, the Old Man, "It came from a Samurai a hundred years ago. Did you know that Katana's didn't originate in Japan? Many have the common misconception that the birthplace was Japan. They eventually evolved into the Katana while in Japan, but the real point of origin is China. Steel folding was first done in China. Facts about the Katana's are interesting. Tameshigiri (cutting practice to test the blade) was done on live people! It was up to the Samurai's on how and who they test the blade."

Wow, was all I could say "Who was the Samurai that owned the sword?" I went looking back to the sword "This Samurai didn't test his sword on the innocent, he tested it in the wars they fought. He only used it for good and to bring peace to the nation." Looking back to the old man "You knew this man, didn't you?" the Old Man smiled "Yes, he was my great-grandfather. It was passed down to me after the years, but I have no need for it. I would like to see someone who is just that passionate, buy the sword and do good with it"

Listening on how this man talked, he was proud to be related to someone like this Samurai. "Well Sir, I hope you find someone. It was nice talking to you, have a good day" I was about out the door when the Old Man spoke "Be careful Exorcist, there have been some strange things happening around here at night, do be careful" And the Old Man walked off.

I was walking by and passing more shops and venders, till I over heard a little boy talking to his mom "Mommy I'm not lying, I did see a lady turn into a cat, A black cat with a gold bell.." "That's enough Timmy, no more lying.." "But mommy I'm not" They rounded a corner and was gone.

Wait a minutes, I lady turning into a cat with a bell? Poo. I ran back to the inn me and Kanda are staying at. I stepped through the doors when the married women stopped me "Now dear, I know it's not my place, but your husband has some female in the room with him. I just thought that I'd let you know" she walked away.

I flew up those stairs and pushed the door open. I saw a women straddling Kanda's hips, I was about to turn around when I saw something shiny rise above her head. Again I ran at the women, wrapped my around her neck and hauld her back off of kanda.

Kanda jumped up, grabbed his sword and ran the women through, piercing my chest in the process. I stepped back and hit the wall, slid down it till I was sitting on the floor. Ow, my chest hurts. Pulling down my shirt, I saw a penny sized hole in my chest. Man, that hurt's so ef-ing bad. I looked up to see Kanda slice off the women's head. EW. The head fell off and rolled around till it rolled by my feet. Staring up at me was the face of Lulu Bell. Nice.

Kanda stepped in front of me and kicked the head away from my feet and back to the body, "Are you ok?" I've already moved my hand away from my shirt when he cut the head off. "I'll survive" I said to him, not wanted to speak or move to give away how much pain I'm really in. "There's a hole in your shirt and it's bleeding" Ok, I didn't think that far. "So?"

"Let me see" He said, leaving me no room to argue. So I lifted my shirt up, making sure that things were still covered. "That's not nothing" He walked away and I drooped my shirt. I stood up and made my way to my bed. Sitting on the edge and easily falling on my back, I was feeling a bit better but not much. Kanda walked back in the room holding things in his hands.

"Pull the shirt up and let me see it again" I lifted my shirt up and he looked at it, then grabbed a white bottle, opened it and squeezed some cream on his hands. "This will sting a bit" He warned me and spread the cream over the penny sized hole. It stings like a bitch. "Aww" I moaned, in a bad way. He stopped the spreading and told me to sit up. I leaned up, trying not to hurt myself anymore than I already am. I was starting to hurt more trying to keep myself up, Kanda put a hand on my back and leaned me into him and He wrapped a piece of gauze around my back and then around my front.

He wrapped it over my bra and repeated this till it was covering all of my chest. He tied it in the back, making sure that it was snug so it wouldn't fall off. He leaned me down carefully so I was laying on the bed, looking up at him. "Thanks Yuu" I said, meaning what I said. "Yeah" He said, then stood up, gathered the things he used on me, then walked out the room.

Why did he do that? Looking over to my side, I see the dead body of Lulu Bell. I forgot she was even here. Kanda walked back in and just stood there, I glanced up at him wondering what he was looking at. He was looking at the body too "What we gonna do with that?" I asked, flopping my hand in the direction of the body "Throw it away" He said so straight faced, I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't help it. I stopped laughing as fast as I started, 'cause it was hurting my chest.

Kanda walked over to the window and looked outside "Hm" was all he said. He lifted the window open, picked up the body and tossed it out the window and then shut the window. Da fuck he just do? "Uh, Kanda, what did you just do" He looked at me "Got rid of the trash" Um, ok. I wasn't going to question that anymore then I needed to. "Hey, if you go outside, you need to visit a shop on the other side of the market. I think you'll like it" "Che. Whatever" And he left the room.

Leaving me here to think things through. Just me, myself and I and the bloody stain on the floor from Lulu Bell. If Tyki found out that Kanda and I killed his sister, we're all dead and he wont wait till the war to kill me.

Shit.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	29. Chapter 29:Healing

**AMAYA'S P.O.V.**

I guess I fell asleep, 'cause the next thing I know is, I'm being pushed awake "Stop it" I was swatting my hand at who ever it was. The hands were still rocking me back and forth trying to wake me, "STOP IT" I yelled and when I swatted my hand this time, it connected with something. I turned my head to see what it was and I found my hand touching just above Kanda's belt line. O fuck.

My eyes got big like a bug and I removed my hand with lightning reflexes, "Sorry" I said trying to lighten the mood that was already seeming to get sour, "Shut up" was all he said. He walked over to his bed and was putting Mugen around his waist, "Where you goin'?" I said, as I was sitting up, I forgot that I had a hole in my chest, so sitting up so fast was a bad thing to to.

I winced at the movement and laid on my back "Che. Idiot don't move" My eyes were closed trying to ignore the pain, then my bed indented and my eyes snapped open, "What are you doing?" I asked, Kanda. "You need new bandages Baka, so lean up so I can re dress them" He told me. Was it just me or was Kanda being nice? He was probably doing this 'cause he's the one who stabbed me. Yep I like that answer.

I pushed up off the bed, enduring the pain that shot through my chest. I was fully up right when my strength gave out and I was laying on Kanda's chest again, just like I was last night. He didn't say anything, he just started loosening and taking the bandages off. The bandages were completely off, I was now leaning on Kanda with nothing on my chest.

He put a hand on my shoulder and was pushing me back, I hurried up and put my hands on my breasts to cover them, then me realizing I was still wearing a sports bra. I can not believe this is happening again right now. He was looking at the hole in my chest and from what I could see, it looks like it's healing good to me. He reached over and picked up the new bandages and started to wrap me up again, keeping me pushed up with one hand.

He was about done wrapping me up when there was a knock on the door "Just a second" I yelled, but it was too late the women from last night opened the door and stood frozen looking at us. From her point of view, all I know she could see was Kanda having his arms around me with nothing covering my shoulders. Yep I know exactly where her mind went.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you two" She spun around and slammed the door shut behind her "Che. Idiot" was all Kanda said as he finished tying the bandages in the back, "Thanks Yuu" I told him like I did last night. He stood up and put the rest of the bandages away. "I went by that store you told me to look at. That sword the old man was trying to sell, is Innocence. We need to figure out how to get it without dying"

'Not dying' would be a plus in my books "And how do we do that?" I asked, Yuu. "We buy it and see what happens" Short, simple, sweet. I like it. "Just hope you don't die" I told him. He turned around to look at me, "Che. Like that piece of shit sword could hurt me" Ah, yes the ever so loving 'I'm the best there ever is so everything else is bellow me' attitude is back. Damn.

"So, what we gonna do now?" I asked, Kanda "We're gonna go get the sword and stop the smuggling then go back to the Order" He said, "Sounds good to me, I like it. Let's do it"I said, standing up. I was able to stand I just can't move fast,.Hmm, I wonder "Hey Kanda come here" I told him to come stand next to me, I have an idea.

"What?" He was standing in front of me, good enough. "Activate mugen" I asked, him. "Why?" "Just do it" I snapped at him. I already had Ayano activated and the little piece of Mugen I had in me, let's see if this works. He activated Mugen and held the sword in his hand. I didn't need the sword, I just needed it activated.

I reached my hand out and put it on top of the tattoo that was over his chest and in seconds I could feel the hole in my chest start to close. I can't believe this is working. I didn't leave my hand on him for to long 'cause I know that he would be getting the same hole in his chest from healing me. I removed my hand and deactivated Ayano and the piece of Mugen.

Kanda opened up his jacket and lifted his shirt to see a red mark was starting to form, right where the hole was on my chest one was starting to form on him. "Why the hell did you do that?" He was mad, I kinda thought he would be, but I'm glad it worked. "I wanted to see if it would work and it did" Was all I said, as I started to take off the bandages that Kanda put on me.

The bandages were laying on floor as I was looking at myself in the mirror. Man, that worked good, I wonder if it can work both ways like this with out us getting the shit shocked out of us? I don't see why not, but I know when we get back to HQ and we tell Komui about this, he will injure Kanda just to see if I can heal him without getting zapped._  
_

I walked out of the bathroom and over to my bag to put a shirt on, all the while ignoring Kanda 'cause I don't want to think about being shirtless around him. Even though I liked leaning on him, but I would never tell him that. "Ready to go look at that sword again?" I asked, Kanda that was sitting on his bed. "Yeah was all he said. Did I do something wrong? O' well.

I walked out the door first leaving Kanda to fallow behind me to play catch up. We were coming down the stairs when I saw the Women that opened the door on us, "My Dear I'm sorry. I didn't mean to barge in I was just letting you know that it was suppose to rain. I tell all the guest that stay here the weather for the day..." "It's fine, really, don't worry about it" I cut of the women from speaking anymore. I walked off, waving to her as we walked out the door.

We were walking down the dirt street when I looked up and saw, that it was in fact, going to rain. "YAY!" I yelled and I saw Kanda jerk to the side from my outburst, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He growled at me, "It;s going to rain Yuu, I love the rain" I said, in a chipery tone. "Che. Shut up" WAs all he said the that.

I was humming and had a little hop in my steep as we walked closer to the store, Kanda was about to open the door when the building blew up. We were sent flying from the blast into the building across the street. My back made contact with the door and fell back inside the building I crashed into, with Kanda laying on top of me. Ow was all I could say, seeing as I couldn't breath and I had the air knocked out of me.

"Get up" I was able to wheeze out of my crushed lungs. He rolled off of me and stood up. I took a moment to catch my breath, then I stood up to following Kanda over to the blown up building. We were standing at the edge of the burning wood when a screech came from the inside of the building "Masta, I got's it Masta" Something continued to say as some sort of chant.

What ever it was came into few after hearing it say those words a few more times, come to find out it was a lop sided two head weird-looking Akuma. This thing was ugly, it was only about what, four-foot five with pudgy legs. It looked like a minnie morbid clown. "Wha people? no wait, you no people, you exorcist. Oo daddy will come and kill you yes he will ,yes he will" Me and Kanda were just looking at this sad of an excuse for an Akuma.

"Um, yeah hi. Can we have that sword?" I was asking cause I really didn't feel like fight this sad little thing. It would be just plain 'un-sports man like' to kill it. "No you can't have it, it's mine, mine, mine. Not yours but mine ha ha" This is like watching a street performer that has no skill, but you can't look away either. "Enough" I guess Kanda has had enough.

He walked up to the poor little thing, grabbed his sword and sliced it in half. _Pop_ was all it did, like a little smoke cloud. Kanda picked up the sword and walked back to me holding it in his hands. "Let's stop the smuggling" And he walked away. I wonder what happened to the old man? We walked to the farthest dock and looked around. People were starting to come around and get ready for the day.

We could hear screaming as people were discovering the blown up building. Took them long enough. I could see a ship coming in from the distance, "Hey, Yuu. We could check out that ship when it comes in to dock?" I suggested to Kanda, "Yeah" He was still holding the sword in his hand. "How are you feeling?" I asked him, "fine. I don't feel any different, maybe that old man was just full of shit" That may be true, but I was still going to keep an eye on him just in case.

I saw a working walk up to us out of the corner of my eye "Can I help you?" he asked, us "Yeah, what is that ship carrying?" I pointed out to the ship that was on it's way to dock. "It's shipping..." He flipped some few pages over on a clip board he held in his hands "... Fruits and vegetables. Why do you ask?" The man said, "We are Exorcists and were here on a mission, that's why I ask" I told, the man.

"Feel free to look around the ship, just don't get in the way of the unloaders" And the man walked off to deal with some men arguing off to the side. "Did you hear him?" I ask, Kanda. I hope he did, 'cause I didn't feel like repeating myself. "Yeah. I did" Thank God. The ship was now starting to get unloaded. Kanda started walking off, leaving me behind to follow him.

We searched the ship but couldn't find anything. There went a good five hours wasted. we were walking off the ship when we heard screaming coming from down the street. We both took of like a bat out of hell, trying to get to the sound in time. The screaming was coming from where the blown building was, there was a girl about my age kneeling on the ground crying her eyes out.

I walked up to her, leaving Kanda standing a few feet back and asked her "What's wrong?" I knew what was wrong she was most likely the old mans niece and she was coming to visit him, "My Papa works here, but they say they can't find him anywhere inside. They say he's most likely dead" Yep ,I'm just that good. Sometimes.

"I'm sorry for you lose" I told her and I was, I was sorry, he seemed like a nice old man from the story he told me about the sword. "Everyone is, but thank you" I walked back over to where Kanda was standing and told him what was going on. "Che. Idiot" I rolled my eyes at him "Che." I replied back to him. I saw him shoot me a look from the corner of my eye.

"What?" I said, raising my shoulders. "Shut up" and he walks off. Someone was getting close to that time of the month. "Well we can head back to HQ now, we have the Innocence, so if there was any Akuma here It'll follow us or leave to tell the Earl what happened" I told, Kanda. "Let's go" was all he said, so I knew we were going back to get our things then be on the first train back to the Order.

We made it back to the Inn with nothing more than getting blown into a building and seeing an award Akuma. I was done packing my bag and was Just waiting on Kanda to get out of the bathroom. "About done Yuu?" I said, from on the other side of the door. Nothing. "Yuu?" I said, again. "Kanda?" I banged on the door. I took the chance but opened the door to a past out Kanda laying on the floor, only wearing pants. Damn.

The sword was laying in the corner of the bathroom. I bent down and was feeling for a pulse on Kanda neck, there was one but it was faint. I put my head on his chest to make sure he was breathing. Just barley but still. He was turning white and his lips were turning blue. What was happening to him? He was cold. I hooked my arms with his and pulled him out of the bathroom.

I was able to get him onto the bed, but what to do now? '_knock knock' _ I jumped a ran to the door, I cracked it open to see who it was, It was the old women. "Hello Dear, I just heard a bang and was wondering if everything was alright?" I was looking at her, then a thought popped into my head "Yeah, he was just getting a little frisky was all, sorry we'll keep it down" Before I shut the door, I saw that her face turned so red like a tomato.

I turned around and was staring at Kanda, I walked back over to him, then thought of an idea, light box. I activated Mugen Then put my hand on his chest to see if I could heal him or at least make him better. It wasn't working...Wait, for me to heal I have to touch the tattoo, so for him to heal he'll have to touch my tattoo.

I lifted up my shirt and pulled down the waist band of my pants and put his hand on my waist, on the tattoo that wraps around my waist was the biggest one I have, that's why I picked this tattoo. It still wasn't working, fuck me, what else? Ayano. I activated Ayano, then felt a pulse run through my waist up to my heart. What was going on? Was it working?

I looked at Kanda and saw that he was getting his color back and his lips were turning their skin color pink again. I was getting chilly and a little bit tired, but I kept going, I kept going until he opened his eyes, then I stopped. I put his hand back by his side and made sure my shirt was fully down and my pants were back up "Can you hear me?" I asked, him, "Yeah, what the hell happened?" He asked, I laid on the side of him getting to tired to hold myself up.

"The sword I believe is what happened" I told him. He blinked as in trying to remember what took place before he past out. "I was taking a shower before I past out" He said, out loud. "Yeah. You were about to, but as you can feel are still wearing your pants. I was done packing and was asking if you were done, I called three times but you didn't answer, so I opened the door and you were on the floor" I told him.

Man, I'm tired. I closed my eyes and was starting to welcome the feeling of sleep when I heard "What's wrong with you?" I smiled to myself then said, "I didn't know if you were dying or not so I healed you and now I'm really tired and cold" I opened my eyes then turned my head to see him looking back at me. "Your turning pale and you lips are going blue" He informed me, "Thanks, this is what you looked like before I healed you" I told him.

I reached over and pulled the blanket up off of the floor and flung it over myself, with what little bit of energy I had left. I then closed my eyes again and this time let sleep consume me. I was woken up by loud banging sounds, but come to find out it was just the thunder. The woman was right, it was raining. I opened my eyes and was looking at a chest. Why was I looking at a chest?

I looked up and up till I saw why I was looking at a chest. I was snuggling into Kanda's chest, when I went to move back some, I found out I couldn't. He had his arms wrapped around my waist holding me to him. He was warm and from what I could tell was in a deep sleep. I was still a bit tired so I closed my eyes and hopped that sleep would take me again. It took me again and I never felt more safe to be sleeping.

I was woken up by movement. "Few more minutes please" I asked, I was felling a bit cold, so I moved closer to the worm sport I found. I was hearing breathing that was going a bit faster than what it was going. Then last night replayed in my head. Chest, Kanda, arms, waist, snuggle. I should I open my eyes? No, are you insane? Yes. I was arguing with myself. Great.

I was warm by Kanda's body, but my back side was getting cold. This sucks, then I felt Kanda reach over me and worm was consuming me all over now. He must have had most of the blanket to cover all of me. Blanket hogger. A part of me wanted to move away and not look at him, 'cause this will be embarrassing when we have to get up, but then the other part wanted to stay right here and be close to him. I guess I was finally excepting that I have a thing for thee Yuu Kanda. Damn it.

There was knocking on the door. Why is there always knocking on the door? It's almost like those damn weird smiles I always get. I hope he doesn't get up to get the door. The knocking stopped and Kanda didn't get up. Small miracle is all I can say to that. I could hear that it was still raining and was loving this fact. I guess I can't just lay here forever, so I opened my eyes and was met with Kanda looking at me dead in the eyes. Yep awkward.

"Um, hi" Really, that's what I decide to say? O' well. "You ready to get up now, my Arms asleep?" I was laying on his arm, so I leaned up and let him pull it out from underneath of me. "Sorry Yuu" Was all I said, I sat up and was feeling better than I was last night. I feel like a million bucks, "Ready to go? We should get back to HQ soon?" I asked Kanda, not looking at him as I stood up to go put my jacket on. "Yeah, let's go" With that we got out things, picked up the sword and made our way to the train that will take us to the Order.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	30. Chapter 30:Burning

**AMAYA'S P.O.V.**

"So, how was Norway?" I shot Komui a look, it's like he knows already. "Che. Here's you're damn sword" Kanda laid the sword down on his desk and walked out the room. "Norway is cleared, or at least the part where we went to is anyways" I informed Komui, "Thanks for your work, you must be tired? Go rest up, dinner will be in a few hours" I nodded to him and walked out the office.

The walk to my room has never felt so cold, all I was looking forward to doing was taking a nice hot shower and going straight to bed. Opening my door was an act of God in it's self. Why was my door so hard to open? I would never know, till I stepped foot inside my room and was met with Lena and Allen, holding some sort of tube in their hands. "Uh hey guy's?"

I waved at them, feeling a bit nervous of what they were going to do with thoughs tubes. "ATTACK!" Was all I heard before I fell to floor. Looking back I saw Lavi holding one of thoughs tubie thingy's. He hit the bottom of it with the heel of his hand and out busted different colors of paper. "Welcome back!" Lavi said. Me Standing up and looking back and forth between Lavi and Allen, saw that they were covered with the paper.

With Allen you could barely see his face and Lavi had it sticking out of his shirt and bandana. "Great to see you guy's too, now who's gonna clean this mess up?" I shot Lavi a look and he ran out the room, leaving a trail of colored paper in his wake. "So, I guess that just leave you two?" I looked at both of them, "What was that? Ok, coming brother" Lenalee held her hand to her ear and ran out my room to, leaving Allen all alone with me.

"Guess that means you clean my room, I want it clean by the time I get out of the shower cotton ball" I patted him on the head as I walked over to my dresser to get a clean par of clothes, after my clothes were in my hand I stepped inside the bathroom and turn the water on and to the temp. I wanted it to be at. Stripping down to nothing more than what I was born wearing, stepped into the shower and welcomed the warm gentle beat of the water falling out of the shower head.

Needles to say it was rather a heavenly feeling after the last few day of not being home. When I was done washing everywhere and smelled of cocoanut and vanilla, I decided to shut off the water and step out to get dried off and dressed. Looking at the mirror after getting dressed I was met looking at a wild haired girl with a goofy smile. "Feels good to be home" I said, then started brushing my hair.

By the time I was done with everything I have given Allen plenty of time to clean my room. Opening the door I looked around and it was clean. Good boy Allen. I thought in my head. I grabbed my sword and held it in my hands then made my way to get some food, if I wait any longer my bellybutton will be touching my back bone and it was almost there.

I shoved the doors to the dinning hall open and was met with Allen sitting in front of a mountain of food, Lavi was already starting to piss Kanda off and we haven't even been home for more than an hour, Lenalee was sitting at the other end of the table that Allen was sitting at eating her own meal, she looked up and spotted me looking around the place. She patted the seat beside her, indicating me to come join her.

I stepped inside the room and made my way to Jerry. "Well, hello suga, nice to see you back, what can I get for ya?" Hm... "I'll have mashed potatoes and gravy with backed chicken and a sweet tea. That's it" I said with a smile to Jerry. "Okie dokie, comin' right up suga" Jerry disappeared like a magic man. All I could hear was pans and thing falling and smashing around, then Jerry popped his head back into few. "Here yah go, be good now" I took the food and walked over to where Lena was seating.

"Hey, so, what have you been doing sense I've been gone?" I asked, Lena then started to eat on my own food and may I say, Mmm, it smells good, Jerry outdone himself this time. Digging into my food has never tasted so good. "You enjoying your food there Amaya?" I look over to see Allen peeking at me from around his mound of food, "I am, is your food tasting better than it normally does?" I asked the white-headed boy, "Yeah, Jerry was given' a new stove for his twentieth year here"

whoo, Jerry didn't look that old. Glancing over at Jerry, he doesn't even look over 35 years old, I wonder when he came here? I guess somethings will never be answered. "Nothing much has been happening, you know same old same old" I felt someone looking at me so I turned my head to see Allen staring at me. He hurried up and turned his head away and went back eating, then I felt it again that someone was looking at me and turned my head the other way and saw Lena looking at Allen. What was going on here?

_'Ding' _ My eyes went wide. All the pieces fell into place "OH MY GOD" I said out loud. I was now turning my head back and forth between Allen and Lena, I can't believe there together. Everything went quiet, glancing around I saw that everyone was looking over to where I was sitting and Allen and Lena were looking at me wide-eyed, like a deer caught in headlights.

I got a huge smile, like all thoughs creepy ones that I always got/get? Whatever. "Che. Idiot" I heard Kanda say from his table, "Che. Bitch" I said back at him but looking at my plat of almost finished food. "You say something brat?" I turned my head in a slow movement and blinked my eyes in a childish way, "Who? Me? No, I was thinking of what I have just discovered" I let him no what I was think, with a hint of a lie.

"Che. Whatever" He stood up and threw his food and everything away, including his plate. Such an ass at times. "Someone needs to get laid" I mumbled under my breath while stuffing my face with potatoes. Something hit my hand and I looked down to see a green pea rolling away from my hand then coming to a stop not three inch. away from my hand.

I peeked up to see where it had come from and saw Allen duck his head back behind his pile of food "It's not like you Allen to waste food like that, but then again, I think it came from the red-head whose behinde you" I said picking up the little pea then throwing it back at Allen, secretly hoping that it would have hit Lavi instead. "Hey, how did you know it was me?" He popped out from behind Allen like a Jack-in-the-box.

"Like I said 'Allen wouldn't waist food like that'" I retold Lavi, "Yeah, I guess there is that fact" Then I see Lavi step back away from Allen, then walk forward to where Kanda was stuck talking to an un-lucky exorcist. I could see the gears turn in Lavi's head, he had something in his hand and judging by the way he was sneaking up on them, it was going to be aim at Kanda. Good thing Lavi was a fast runner, 'cause if not, he was going to be dead.

Lavi slapped his hand over Kanda's head and white stuff was coming out from in between his fingers and fell down around Kanda's head, looking closer at it I was able to see that it was mashed potatoes. My eyes got huge like dinner plates and everyone got quiet again and was watching the scene in front of them play out. I knew how it was going to play out, first Kanda will use a sware word then start yelling, third he will pull out mugen, fifth Lavi will be running for his life.

Just like I thought "The fuck? WHO DID THIS?" His eyes landed on Lavi, there goes his hand pulling out Mugen and Lavi took off running, laughing while Kanda was hot on his , I love how I'm good. I was eating the rest of my food, watching them run around like chickens wirth there head's cut off. The show was entertaining to say the least, they kept it up till I was done eating.

I was puting everything back on the tray, when I was done I stood, grabbed the tray and walked to the other side of Jerry to the dishwasher, dumping what ever food was left in the waist basket then pushed the plates cup and tray through the window, "Thank you" I said, as I felt the tray being grabbed from the other side, by who? I have know idea. My back was getting stiff, for reasons that I don't know why.

I slept great last night at the Inn and didn't move too much as it is, then I remembered, it's been a while sense I used my wing innocence. At least I know what I'm doing next, going to the roof. I was able to stay out of Lavi and Kanda's way as I walked out the wooded doors. The site I was looking at from standing on the roof will never change, or at least I hope it doesn't, even though it didn't change, it was still just as breathtakingly beautiful.

Giant green trees that were turning colors, rolling hills, wild flowers that speed on for miles on end, birds chirping as fall approaches. I took off my jacket and shirt only leaving myself in my sports bra, I just love how anytime I want to fly, I'm left in only my pants, boots and sports bra. And just for my sanity, yes, that was sarcasm. I walked to the edge on the far side then ran and through myself off the other end.

Activating my wings have never felt so good. Breeze blowing or more like flowing through my hair and wings. I decided to fly towards the village and take a look to see what was new. Getting there I could see right away that nothing has changed, just a few more shops then there were last time was all. Flying over and past the village only brought me to more rolling hills and flowers that spread on to forever.

Looking more a head of where I am, I could see a string of black clouds puffing up from over most of the hills, deciding to fly over and investigate further, I soon found out that it was little cottages that were on fire. It was a pain in it's self trying to see through the black clouds, but once I did, I was met with body's and blood shed. Body's were strong all over the ground and grass.

I landed just on the other side of the hill to see if I could catch who ever was the 'cause of this massacre. Time slipt past me as the day rolled on, but I still didn't see anyone 'maybe they aren't here anymore?, Maybe they left a while ago?'' My mind was thinking to it's self. Finley coming to a conclusion I stood up and began to walk away. I didn't get too far when I heard laughing coming from behind me, 'I told you we could do this on our own didn't we Tyki?' I stopped dead in my tracks, did it just say Tyki?

I started running to get farther away from them before I took off flying, thinking that I have enough of a distance put between use I took off for the sky I hid beside and inside the clouds. Making it back to the Order I landed on the roof, forgetting that my jacket was still there and through open the door and jumped down the hole I fell all the way down or at least as far as I needed to go, I wasn't about to waist time running down all thoughs stairs when I could just jump done in the center and fall.

I was coming close to the floor I needed so I spread my wings out and flew in side the open door, thank God it was open or that would have hurt like a bitch. "Uh... What brings you in Amaya?" Komui asked, me looking up from behind his desk, "Akuma, Tyki on the other side of the village, all the cottages are on fire and the people are dead, they're laying out in the streets covered in blood" Everything I just said was like word vomit.

I don't know how it came out, all I know is that it just did. Komui's glasses slide a little of his nose and had to push them back up before they fell all the way off. "I see, oh Lenalee just in time" I glance over to see Lena walking in with a tray of mugs, most likely filled with coffee, "What's up brother?" She said to Komui, "Go get Kanda, Lavi and Allen, you are all going to the cottages on the other side of the village, Amaya said she saw Akuma and Tyki Mikk was there, all the cottage people were dead, so hurry and go fix the problem. You leave when you get everyone" He went back to what paper he was I guess reading before I flew through his door.

Me and Lena ran out the door and left to find the exorcists, "Lena, you get Allen and Lavi, I'll get Kanda" I told her and jumped over the railing and flew up to our floor, it took little to no time at all to reach the floor I needed. Landing by his door I banged on it till he answered, by the eighth bang, he opened the door, "What the fuck is your problem?"He was still pissed at what Lavi did I take it.

"Komui has a mission for you, me, Lena,Lavi and Allen. The cottages on the other side of the village was on fire and the people were in the streets, blood everywhere. Tyki Mikk was there and so were Akuma, so let's go, we have to meet the rest of the team by the boat" I told him. He reached his hand behind the door and brought it back into view, of course he was now holding Mugen. "Lets go" He said as he walked past me. "To slow" I said and it made him stop.

I walked up behind him sense his back was still to my front, I wrapped my arms around him, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He said to me "Getting to the boat faster" Was all I said, before I bent to my right bringing Kanda with me falling over the railing again, falling to the ground with Kanda was a lot easier than what I thought it was going to be.

I righted ourself up so we were falling feet first, then when I saw the ground come into view, I flung my wings out to my sides and came to a nice and safe landing. I let go of Kanda and stepped back readying myself for whatever he was about to through at me. He spun around and was looking my in the eye,"Don't ever do that again, do you hear me?" He said in a dangerous tone, so I pulled a me and stood straight up and put my hand to my head and saluted him like I was in the Army,"Yes sir" I said and brought my hand back to my side.

"Wow, you guys made it here fast" Lena said as she was beside me "Whoow, Kanda what happened to your hair?" She said, he spun around and walked to the boat and just plopped down into it. Poor guy. Nope feelings gone. "I think I scared the piss out of him. I grabbed him and flung ourselves over the railing to get here faster" I told Lena and her eyes got huge.

"I didn't know you could do that?" I nodded to her as I climbed inside the boat beside Kanda, "I can take you sometime if you want?" I told her, she sat across from me and was nodding her head like it was going to fall off, "That would be so cool" Was all she was able to say before Allen sat down beside her, Lavi soon joined and sat behind Lena and Allen. "Let's go fairy man" I said, to the guy and he started paddling. Akuma, Tykki, here we come.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


	31. Chapter 31: Tyki

We reached the land and we all jumped out of the boat, making it flip on the poor fairy man. "Where did you say they were?" Lena yelled to me, "They are just beyond the village". I yelled back to her. We were al running in a line. we reached the forest but were in someway still able to run in a line.

I was on the far right, then Kanda, Lavi, Allen then Lena on the far left. I drew my sword and had it ready for battle. I could the Akuma, not to far ahead of us. "Get ready guy's there up ahead" I yelled to all of them.

We reached the village and there was no one here, it was empty. That impossible, I know I can feel them. There still here. "There still here" I told them. "Then where the hell are they?" Kanda asked. "I don't know, but there here, somewhere" I said, and lowered my sword and started walking closer to the village.

Looking over the many body's that lined the ground, there was still no sign of them. "This is a waist of time. I'm going back" Said Kanda. "No wait. Don't move" I was feeling shaking, and the shaking was coming from under the ground. "Do you guy's feel that?" I asked, please don't let it be just me.

"Yeah, no, I mean I feel it too" It was Allen that could feel it, at least I'm not alone. "You're all stupid, I'm leaving" Kanda turned to walk away, but didn't get very far. An arm shot right up out of the ground and wrapped around Kanda's waist.

"The fuck" He yelled and tried to brake free. Then another and another shot up out of the ground, and wrapped around Allen and Lena. "Ahh Allen!" Lena yelled. "It's so sad to see that three out of five exorcist are all ready taken care of" I looked to see a figure walking out from behind a cottage house.

"Hello, Tyki" I said to him, "Hello there Amaya, How are you my dear?" He said to me like he was talking about the weather. "A little pissed actually, and you?" I told him. "Well, I've heard that you killed my family member and that doesn't sit well with me, so to get even, I'm going to kill you all. Sorry my dear, I wont wait any longer" He said. Great.

"This is between you and me Tyki, don't bring them into this" I told him. "That's fine with me, but they will be staying right where they are and will watch as their friend falls" He said that like he was so sure, that I was going to die. "Then let's do this" I said. "Ohh, I forgot one" Tyik said, then Lavi flew into the sky too, right beside Kanda.

There, now we can start, wouldn't want anyone disturbing us now do we?" His skin changed from tan to gray in a matter of seconds. "Fine. Now let's do this Tyki" I ran at Tyki sword still activated from before and I was going to hold nothing back. I knew if I didn't survive this, that he would kill Allen, Lavi, Lena and Kanda. And I couldn't have that.

He was ducking and blocking everything I threw at him. Damn, this is going to fucking suck, as Kanda would say. Tyki stepped back and started flying up in the air, about twenty feet off of the ground. Shit, now this means I'm gonna have to fly to.

I spread my wings and flew up, not to hight, just high enough to be even with Tyki. "Aw, you can fly, cute little wings, like a bug that I'm going to squish" Tyki said then flew right at me.

I did a back flip and he was right under me when I decided to push my sword down and stab him through the shoulder. But me, the dumb ass that I am, didn't think to let go of the sword as we went falling to the ground.

We smashed into the ground with so much force, that we ended up about five feet in the ground. "That hurt" I crawled out of the hole, with the sword in my hand. I stood up and as I stood, my back popped all the way up. That felt good.

I turned around to see Tyki crawling out of the hole holding hid wounded right shoulder. "Ready to give up, Mikk" I said to him. He turned to face me, then he raised both of his arms and through them down.

The things that were holding up Kanda, Allen, Lena and Lavi, did as his arms did. They fell to the ground. "Fuck you Tyki!" I yelled at him. I threw my wings out as far as they would go and I held my sword as tight as I could in my hand.

I ran at Tyki wrapped my arms around him and flew straight up in the sky. I didn't know I couldn't fly this fast. We were already up so hight that we couldn't even see the ground. It was getting kind of hard to breath, that's when I knew it was time to move on to the second part of the plan.

"What are you doing you crazy girl?!" Tyki was trying to brake my hold on him, but it wasn't going to happen. Not this time. I folded my wings in on myself, then we started to fall. We weren't falling fast enough, so I flapped my wings back out and used them to fly faster and faster. But instead of going up, we were falling down.

We were falling so fast that it was starting to get a bit hot. The ground was coming back into view, and fast. This was the only way I knew I could get Tyki down long enough to kill him. The last thing I heard, was yelling before I released Tyki, through my wings out just fast enough to do one last flap in the other direction and we both hit the ground.

I was hearing yelling and my name. I looked up and seen nothing but rain falling on my face. I sat up with much difficulty and was pulling myself up and out of the hole. It took sometime to get out, but I got out.

I sat on the ground seeing everyone still being forced to lay there by those arm things. I stood up as best as I could and walked over to the other hole beside. I looked down and saw Tyki, laying face down in the dirt. Damn.

I sat on the ground and slid down, pretty sure that I'm getting dirt up my ass and other places. I slid right beside him and raised my sword. "I'm sorry, Tyki. I really I'm" I said before Ii stabbed Tyki threw the heart.

There was blood flowing out from around his body and was pooling at my feet. I pulled my sword out and rolled him over. Tyki's eyes were opening and just looked right at me. "I'm sorry" I said to him again. "You are beautiful, my dear" He raised his arm, and placed his hand on my cheek.

I saw a faint light of purple flow from his arm and into my cheek. Shit. "Goodbye, to you too, my dear" And his arm fell from my face and was gone. I hurried as fast as I could up and out of the hole. The other's were running over to me. "Are you ok?" Lena said. "Where are you hurt?" Lavi said. "Baka, why did you do that?" Kanda was pissed, I could tell.

Allen just stood beside Lena and didn't say a thing. "Tyki's dead, before he died, he put a butterfly in me" I looked at Kanda as I said the last part. "Let's get you back to Komui" Kanda said first. He picked me up when, Lavi spoke up. "I should take her, I'll be able to get there faster with my hammer" He said to Kanda.

It was easy to tell that Kanda didn't want anyone to touch me but him. "I'll keep her safe Yuu, trust me" Lavi said to Kanda. "Che." Was all he said, then he handed me over to Lavi. Lavi's hammer grew and he sat on the edge and had me on his lap. I wrapped both of my arms around him. We were about to take off, when Kanda said "I'll see you there" With that Lavi took off.

The wind was blowing hard on my face, almost as hard as when I was falling from the sky. "We'll be there soon, don't worry" Lavi told me. I could see the Order, but I was starting to black out. One moment I'm with Lavi in the sky, the next on being carried through a dark room.

I don't know how long I was out, but I guess long enough for it to be dark outside. I opened my eyes to see the moon, full out in the night sky. I felt something worm laying at my feet, I looked down and saw Kanda was laying on my feet. "Look at Yuu, so cute" 'click'. I looked to my left and saw Lavi take a picture of us, or should I say of Kanda, sleeping on my legs.

Kanda opened his eye and saw me looking at him. Then he turned to his side and saw Lavi, standing by the door with something in his hands. "Smile YUU!" Lavi yelled his name, then took another picture and ran out the door. "Fucking Rabbit" Kanda grumbled under his breath. "It's ok, Yuu. don't worry about it, you'll kill him later"

I said and patted him on his hand, "How long have I been out?" I asked Kanda. "About three days" He said. "Not to long" I said. "Komui didn't think that you would have survived" He was looking down at his hands. "No one has ever survived Tyki's butterfly's" If that was true, then I am one lucky duck.

"When can I leave?" Kanda sat up now and was looking out the window. "When you're feeling better" Was all he said. He stood up and was about to walk away, when I leaned forward and grabbed his hand. He looked back and saw me looking up at him. "What?" Was all he said. "Sorry I scared you" I said, and let go of his hand and sat back in my bed.

He leaned down and kissed me on top of my head and said, "Baka" Then turned around and walked away, out the door. Leaving me in my bed thinking about what just happened.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**^.^**


End file.
